It's Nice To Know You Work Alone
by Mrs.Randista
Summary: It was common knowledge to everyone that they couldn't stand each other to the point where they couldn't be in the same room without snapping at each other's throats.When their best friends decide to get married will they be able to get along,or will their dislike for one another drive their friends apart? AU Centon Slash
1. It's Nice To Know You Work Alone

**AN: **_So this is a new story, my first attempt at a full length centon fic. It is AU, so it's going to test my ability to work with characters and only sightly draw from their wrestling personalities. It will be a challenge. Updates will be on Mondays. Please let me know what you think about it. _

* * *

><p><strong>It's Nice To Know You Work Alone<br>**_It's the beauty of confession_  
><em>In the sound when the levees break<em>  
><em>And all the air is wrong, wrong<em>  
><em>Redesigning a connection<em>  
><em>A composition painted on my face<em>  
><em>With a smile drawn on, on<br>-**Silversun Pickups **_

"I can't wait for you guys to meet him; I swear you'll love him!" Cody exclaimed to his less excited friends. They were in a small bar in lower Manhattan and it was just after happy hour, but because it was a Tuesday the bar wasn't too full.

The seemingly uninterested friends were Randy Orton, Christopher Mordestky and John Hennigan. Randy and Cody had been friends practically all of their lives having grown up as next door neighbors. They had managed to stay close friends even when Randy had to go away to graduate school while Cody moved to New York City to pursue his dreams of being a model. Randy and Cody had met Johnny while in high school and Chris had joined the group when he had begun dating Randy. Although things ended up not work out between the two of them, they stayed good friends.

"I thought the purpose of this outing was to celebrate your new billboard, not meet your new boyfriend." Randy said as he took a long draw from his beer and began searching the bar for any possible guys to pick up.

"That is why we're here, but I thought this would also be the perfect opportunity for you guys to meet Ted. We've been going out for three weeks and none of you have met him yet."

"I think we've all seen enough of him on that stupid tv show. We've practically already met him." Johnny had to be the least excited out of all of them about meeting Ted. It had been a well known fact between the guys that Johnny liked Cody a lot. He even went as far as to say he loved him. But Cody insisted they would only work as friends so he was stuck as just a friend.

"How the hell did you meet this guy anyway? And why did I not know about him until tonight?" Randy said as he sat up and threw an accusatory glance at Cody.

"I told you about how I had a role for a small cameo on Lakehurst a few weeks ago. You know Ted is one of the stars on the show. We met on set and he asked me to dinner and we just hit it off!" Cody was practically shaking with the excitement of his friends meeting his new boyfriend.

"Yeah Randy, it's all he's been talking about. Although I still can't understand how you didn't know who Ted DiBiase is. I don't even watch tv like that and I know who this guys is." Chris said as he took a swig of his own beer.

"Well watching the show would require having an actual television and we all know you're lacking in that department." Chris flipped Randy the bird as he took another sip of his beer choosing not to argue with him.

"Anyway…" Cody began bringing the attention back to him. "I would really appreciate it if you guys didn't give him a hard time."

"Hey, no need to tell them to baby me. I can take whatever they throw at me." Randy rolled his eyes. He should have known being the dramatic actor type he was Ted would have chosen that moment to enter the bar.

"Ted! You made it!" Cody shot up from his stool and enveloped Ted in a long hug before placing an even longer kiss on his lips. The kiss only ended when Chris cleared his throat. The couple quickly broke the kiss and Cody sheepishly pulled away from Ted. "Guys I would like to introduce you to Ted." Ted wrapped his right arm around Cody's waist and grinned at the group. "Down at the end is Johnny; he's the fighter friend I've been telling you about. Next to him is Chris, he's the struggling bodybuilder. And there's finally Randy."

"Finally I get to meet you guys. Especially you Randy, its weird hearing so much about someone I've never met."

"I wish I could say the same." Randy said as he sized Ted up. He couldn't help it. He had known Cody since he was born practically. He didn't like how he threw himself into his relationships and he didn't like the power Ted had to break Cody. Especially because he was some up and coming big shot actor. That was a big yellow caution sign for him. He looked past Ted to the figure that seemed to be hiding behind him. "Who's your friend?"

"The friend is John." The shadowed figured emerged from behind Ted and stared Randy down with just as much intensity as Randy was staring at him with.

"Sorry for my manners. This here is my bud John. He works with me on the show and we've been friends for the past four years." Ted said as he clamped a hand down on John's shoulder.

Randy resisted the urge to lick his lips when John emerged from behind Ted. The man was damn hot. His frame wasn't too lithe but it also wasn't too stocky. But he could see the muscles rippling beneath his shirt as he leant against the bar. And his eyes, he could get lost in those eyes for days. Randy prayed to whatever high deity there was that John was gay. Sure it never stopped him before from going after a guy, but it was a lot less work that way. Though from the way John seemed to be undressing him with his eyes, Randy was sure he had to be at least curious about guys.

Later on that night Randy stood outside the bar leant up against one of the windows smoking a cigarette. He had been on edge the entire night because he hadn't been able to get to talk to John. Cody kept pushing Ted on him telling him to talk to Ted. The small group had moved to a small booth but Chris quickly shot Randy a smirk and shoved Randy out of the way in order to sit next to John.

Randy had been trying to quit smoking and usually only did it when he was wound up and at the moment he was more wound up than a jack in the box and felt like he was going to pop any second.

"Nasty habit."

Randy turned to see where the voice had come from and smiled when he saw John. "I've been trying to kick it, but sometimes the temptation is just too strong not to give in." Randy quickly stubbed the rest of his cigarette out and threw it in the trash. "So what brings you out here?"

"Your two other friends went to find some guys to pick up and Ted and Cody started to make out. Figured I'd come out here and see what you were up to."

"I don't blame you; I can only imagine how gross those two must be in there." They sat in silence for a few seconds and it was killing Randy. "What do you say we get out of here?" Randy instantly regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth and he saw the bewildered look on John's face. So he quickly tried to do some damage control. "I mean the night is still young. I know this cool low key spot."

"That sounds cool. I'm down."

Randy smiled and gestured down the street. "It's not that far from here, we could walk. You didn't bring a car did you?"

"No I rode with Ted."

"Well let's get out of here then."

The walk was spent in silence but every few seconds Randy would sneak a sideways glance at John only to catch John doing the same to him. They would just smile at each other and look ahead. By now Randy was pretty much one hundred percent sure that John was at least bi and that thought only excited him more. By the end of the night he was sure John would be spread out on his bed begging for more as he plunged into him.

Randy was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he almost walked right past the small club. When they entered Randy lead the way over to the bar and ordered two drinks.

"How did you find this place? It's cool." John looked around in awe taking in the different neon colors that came alive under the black light and the weird glow everyone had under them.

"I found it while escaping Cody and one of his other boyfriends about a year ago." John nodded his head in understanding.

About a half an hour later and five drinks in, Randy was slightly buzzed, but John seemed to be a little more than buzzed. He wasn't sloppy drunk or anything, but he did seem to be more relaxed and had a permanent smile pasted to his face.

"So you mean to tell me you've never even seen an episode of Lakehurst? Not even when Cody told you Ted was on the show?" Randy laughed as John danced a little in his seat.

"No I haven't seen it. Are you questioning your fame now?"

John scoffed and shook his head dramatically. "I can't pretend like I don't know our viewers are teenage girls and women. I probably would be more shocked if you had seen the show. I mean it is about high school aged kids and the drama they get into."

"I guess that means you get a lot of women throwing themselves at you feet." Randy leaned in closer to John and shot him one of his irresistibly sexy smirks.

Randy's smirk increased when he saw the slight shiver that ran through John's body. "I guess I get a fair amount." Their eyes were locked and Randy knew that he was going to lose his cool really soon. He had been doing his best to try and resist grabbing John and dragging him off to a dark corner or the bathroom of the club but he found himself loosing it more and more each second. "I wanna dance!" The loud exclamation snapped Randy out of his slight daze and he looked at John confused.

"You want to dance?"

"I wanna dance!" This time it was followed by John jumping up off of the stool and quickly making his way over to the dance floor. Randy seeing no other option stood up and began weaving his was through the small crowd on the floor trying to locate John.

He was just about to give up when he felt and arm snake around his waist and a firm body press up against his from behind. He twisted his head to the side and was met with the grinning face of John behind him. "Finally I get you where I've wanted you all night." Randy felt his body come to life from the vibrations that ran through it when John spoke.

They began to dance, no, grind against each other and Randy was sure he was going to lose it soon. John's hands that had started out around Randy's waist began to travel further south and inward where they would grasp his inner thighs and sometimes lightly brush against the slight bulge in his jeans. Randy had one hand up behind John's head imbedded in his hair and the other was wrapped around behind John resting on the small of his back where it would sometimes dip down and brush over his ass or press their bodies even closer together.

Sometime while they were dancing Randy felt John begin to place light butterfly kisses on the exposed skin of his neck. When that became too much for him to take he turned around so that he was facing John and their bodies were perfectly aligned against each other. Before John could even begin to question what Randy was doing their lips were pressed together. The kiss instantly became heated and they began to battle for dominance with their tongues.

It was an unspoken agreement when they broke apart that they were leaving the club. Randy grabbed John's hand and intertwined it with his and led him out of the club. John was so engrossed in Randy that he didn't notice the car they had gotten into. He just assumed it was a taxi because they were in New York.

All he cared about was the fact that as soon as they were inside of it, Randy was on his back spread out across the seat and John was on top of him. John also didn't notice the type of building they had stepped into. Soon he was in an empty elevator with Randy and then suddenly he was being pressed down on to a couch while Randy lifted his shirt up and lightly traced his six-pack with his tongue.

As good as it felt there was still one pressing matter that was nagging him in the back of his mind. "Randy."

"Yeah, that's my name baby."

"No Randy, I have to ask you something." Randy looked up from he was working on the button on Johns jeans.

"Don't worry. I'm clean; I was going to use a condom anyway though."

"No, not that. I know this might sound a little weird, and I trust you and everything and I do like you, but I just have to ask you not to tell anyone about this…." Randy instantly shot up in disbelief and shook his head.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

John sat up off of the couch and took a second to actually take in his surroundings. He was in an open living room area with an attached kitchen and directly in front of the couch was large windows that showed one of the most amazing views of the city he had ever seen in his life. "It's just no one besides Ted and my parents know I'm gay and I have to keep it that way. My agents think it's best if I keep up with the whole tough guy portrayal because I fit the role for some really big action films. You can't be a convincing action hero if you're gay. I would never get any big roles."

"Oh bullshit John. You're just scared. I can't believe I almost slept with a guys who's still in the closet."

"Oh please you say it like you know personally what it's like to be gay, famous and in the spotlight." John quickly stood up and walked over to where Randy was standing, angry that he thought he could berate him for still being in the closet. Randy just laughed in response and that only made John angrier. "What the hell is so damn funny?"

"Do you have any idea who I am?" John stood there confused for a few seconds before it all hit him. The polished posh apartment, the way Randy seemed to ooze confidence and sexuality, and the car that had picked them up from the club. He was too absorbed in Randy to notice any of it before, but it all suddenly seemed to fit together like puzzle pieces. He had just almost had sex with Randy Orton. The Randy he had spent the better half of his night with was Randy fucking Orton, son of Bob Orton, owner and creator of Gentleman's Monthly, the biggest magazine for men in the country and Europe, and some big shot fashion model. Randy Orton, the rich, powerful, well known bachelor and trust fund baby who had been born with a silver spoon up his ass. Not only was he undoubtedly a hundred times more famous than John and millions of dollars richer, but he also had to be the world's biggest player and sex symbol. That and he was as far out of the closet as one could be. Randy Orton was gay. Randy Orton was publicly gay, the type of gay that spoke at rallies and won awards for being out and proud; also known as Ellen DeGeneres Gay. It was bad enough that he got enough shit for Ted being his best friend, he could already imagine the things people would say if they knew he slept with Randy Orton.

John couldn't believe he didn't piece it all together before. He blamed it on the fact that when Randy was usually seen in magazines and on tv he was always in a suit or in some type of dress clothes, but today he was simply wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Whenever Randy was in tabloids or on TMZ, he always appeared as snooty and arrogant, but today he had seemed so down to earth and laid back. But one thing wore through the shock of the fact that he hadn't even realized he was about to sleep with Randy Orton. If it was one person in the world who had to power to out him and ruin his career, it was Randy Orton. "I swear if you tell anyone about this…"

"What you'll kick my ass?" Randy threw his head back and laughed as if he had never heard something as funny as that before in his life. That only angered John further.

"Maybe I will."

"Oh please, you have no idea how many security guards would come before you even did as much as balled your fist up, that and the fact that I could kick your ass in a second. But you know what? You're not worth it. You're not worth me outing you. I don't give two shits if you're out of the closet or not, it's your loss. Now, if you hurry and leave, you can still use the back exit. Or you can use the front exit and explain to the paparazzi exactly why you're leaving this apartment building where I'm known to live."

John clenched his teeth holding his tongue from saying something he knew he would regret. He quickly grabbed his jacket off of the floor where it had landed and sighed as he walked out of the door and followed a bodyguard who seemed to appear out of nowhere.

He couldn't believe how his night was ending compared to how it had started. A mere few minutes ago he was sure he was about to have some amazing sex with an amazing guy. The time he spent with Randy had been good and he had been hoping a friendship would form between the two of them. But that was all gone now. He wouldn't be Randy's friend if someone paid him millions and millions of dollars. He hated him. He was a stupid arrogant prick who though he was better than everyone else. He had probably been laughing at John the entire night and making fun of him in his mind. Fucking douche he was.

Back inside of the apartment, Randy was slightly angry. Angry because the first guy he had met in a year who he was sure he could have more than a one night stand with ended up being stuck in the closet.

He had promised himself after his last tragic break up with a man who refused to come out that he would never date a closet case again. He wasn't there as something for some guy to dip into the wild side in secret with. He couldn't sit back and watch the man he loved ignore his presence in public again. He was a grown man and refused to hide himself for anyone. He just wished keeping the promised didn't hurt as much as the heartache that caused him to make it.

One thing was for sure though, Randy and John would not get along or agree on much for the next couple of years, but the one thing they did agree on was their mutual hate for one another. John hated Randy with the intensity of a thousand fiery suns, and Randy hated John with the cool cold calculated indifference only he could pull off.

They wished the other would disappear off of the face of the earth, but sadly for them, Cody and Ted didn't seem to just be a fling. They were seriously committed to one another and with Randy being Cody's best friend and John being Ted's and unfortunately, that was not the last night Randy and John ever had to see or be around each other.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>_Please review to tell me what you think! Suggestions are welcome! _


	2. High Speed

**AN: **_I won't be home on Monday so I decided to post this a day early. I hope you enjoy it. It's a little draggy in the beginning but it gets better I promise. Review and tell me what you think please! _

* * *

><p><strong>High Speed<br>**_Can anybody fly this thing?  
><em>_Before my head explodes.  
><em>_Or my head starts to ring.  
><em>**-Coldplay**

**Three Years Later:**

Randy was not a man to run from his problems. Hell, he hardly knew what problems were. For him money fixed everything. The stupid maid who saw too much, the assistant he may or may not have punched in anger, the men who were supposed to repot his doings back to his dad, money solved all of those problems. But the one problem or nuisance he couldn't just pay off was John Cena.

Over the years they had plenty of run-ins with each other and none of them ever ended nicely.

Like the time they were forced to go bowling with Cody and Ted. It had only been a month since their first incident and Cody and Ted thought it would be the perfect way to ice things over between them. They were wrong, seriously wrong. The night ended abruptly when Randy called John a fag hag and told him he should try to find friends that weren't gay if he cared so much about his image. That caused John to lunge at Randy. He never did make it over to Randy who just smirked and laughed as he was escorted out of the bowling alley by his security men.

A year after that they had been at the apartment that Cody and Ted shared. It had been a cheer up dinner for Ted and John who had both been written off of Lakehurst. The night had started off on a happy note with the guys happily drinking and playing stupid games like charades and Pictionary. Things took a nasty dive south when Randy cornered John and made fun of him for being unemployed. It escalated into an argument like it always did and only ended when Randy was forced away like always.

The worst of their fights happened once again at Ted and Cody's apartment a few months later. The group knew (thanks to a drunken confession one night) that John happened to have a serious crush (or man crush as he called it because he was straight of course) on fellow actor Nick Nemeth. So being the scheming and cruel person he was, Randy used that knowledge against him. The next chance he got he asked Nick out and invited him to a get together with the gang. The moment Randy stepped through the door with Nick, John saw red and once again attempted to pounce on Randy and this time he was successful. The two scuffled for a little while before Chris broke them up. That night was probably the happiest Randy had been in a long time.

It definitely excited him whenever he got into it with John. John was the first man he had met who ever stood a chance at out witting him. John knew how to get under his skin and he knew it. Everyone else saw how all it took was a look for John to flip the switch on Randy from cold and indifferent to just pissed off and livid. Randy did the same for John. He took a man who was nice to just about everyone and turned him into a monster.

To Randy's dismay, John didn't stay unemployed for long. He quickly picked up a movie deal and in two years he went from a teenager's dream, to every woman's fantasy and the guy every man on the planet wanted to be. He had a franchise of blockbuster hits of the action variety and was famous around the world. He may have even been more famous than Randy, and that was what pissed Randy off the most. Although Cody had been moving up in the ranks and getting more and more deals, as a model no matter how many times he graced billboards downtown or walked down runways in Milan and at fashion week, he would never be as famous as Randy and Randy knew that. The same went for Johnny who was just an UFC fighter, Chris who was still a bodybuilder, and Ted who stared in indie films and the occasional chick flick. Randy had always though he would be the most famous out of his friends and he loved it. He loved the attention he got and how his friends kind of looked up to him. How he could get them into posh restaurants that were booked three months in advance without even the blink of an eye. He loved how they looked to him to cut lines at clubs and get into VIP areas. But it wasn't him they counted on anymore. It was John. He was the one who got them free meals and invites to exclusive parties.

Randy was sure it was that weird mix of anger, jealousy and sexual tension that made him hate John as much as he did. He hated the guy for basically taking his place among his friends and being so damn sexy while he did it. John was the one guy he was sure he wouldn't be able to sleep with no matter how much charm he laid on him. With his new found fame he probably didn't want to risk anything like he would have before. Those legs were probably closed tighter than Fort Knox. It was all speculation, but he sure as hell wasn't going to try and get rejected.

For John, his hate of Randy stemmed form the fact that everyday he lived a life John wanted more than anything. Randy wasn't afraid to be who he wanted to be and force everyone else to be okay with it. Randy was as gay as gay went and the whole world knew and didn't really seem to care. John on the other hand was stuck in the closet, scared to come out and risk loosing everything he worked so hard for. He didn't want his relationships with people he knew to change. He didn't want hate mail or any other type of backlash regular people who weren't Randy Orton got when they were outed. So he lived in the closet dating random women to keep his managers off his back and promote his movies. He lived with the constant reminder of what his life could have been like if he wasn't scared and had the courage Randy did. So he lived hating Randy for having everything he couldn't which included Nick.

Currently, Randy was leaning against one of the walls in the living room of Ted and Cody's apartment. There was a lot more people than normal there because of the fact that it was their engagement party and it slightly unnerved Randy. He was used to being around big crowds of people, but the people at the party were mostly normal and slightly famous. It was weird.

"This party is stupid. Why do they need a party to tell everyone that they're going to get married? Is it so they can rub it in everyone's faces?" Randy looked over to where Johnny had appeared beside him.

"You only think it's stupid because you're not the one marrying Cody. I though you were over it by now Johnny."

"I was over it I swear. They've been together for three years, I saw this coming and all so I worked really hard to get over him. But then two weeks ago Cody turns up at my door and just kisses me. Then soon as it started it was over and he started mumbling about making sure he wasn't making a mistake and left. Then the next day I got the stupid invite to this engagement party." Randy winced at the story. That was rough, but he couldn't really feel bad for Johnny. He had known Cody for years and always heard him tell him that they wouldn't work together. Sure it was cruel of Cody to play with his emotions like that, but Johnny should have had a better cap on who he chose to fall in love with. "I can't believe this shit. I need a drink."

Randy shrugged his shoulders as Johnny took off again and went back to his previous task of people watching.

"I'm getting married Randy!" Cody was the next person to slide over next to Randy. He latched on to Randy's arm and jumped in place the excitement shining in his eyes.

Randy laughed and removed his arm from Cody's grasp before he pulled it from the socket. "I know you are Cody. I distinctly remember you calling me right after Ted proposed."

"I know, I know but it's still hard to believe sometimes. I mean when I started dating Ted I though it was just going to be another temporary relationship like all of my other relationships, but now I know. We're meant to be together-" Cody continued to talk but Randy couldn't hear a work he said because something caught his eye across the room. The image was John talking to Nick. Although Randy initially only asked Nick out to anger John, he found that it was convenient to keep Nick around. It mad him look good with the public if he was steadily dating someone especially if that someone was as squeaky clean and loveable as Nick. They looked damn hot together, it kept his father off of his back, and it also gave him ass on tap. And Nick was one good piece of ass with an even better mouth. But best of all, it pissed John off the most out of all of the things Randy had ever done to anger him.

Before he knew it, he was across the room in front of Nick and John. "Well if it isn't my two favorite people in the world." Nick turned towards him and gave him a bright smile while John just rolled his eyes.

"Babe, I was just talking to John here about those pictures you took last weekend. They are absolutely gorgeous. I swear you should open up a gallery."

"I never took you for the type to like taking pictures Orton. Figured you liked being in front of the camera not behind it."

Randy scoffed. "There are a lot of things you don't know about me Cena."

This time it was John's turn to scoff in disbelief. "I seriously doubt that."

"If you don't mind me asking John, where's your date?" Randy wrapped his arm around Nick's shoulder and gave a knowing smirk at John. He saw John's jaw clench and knew he had gotten to him.

"I don't have to date tonight."

Randy let his hand slide down Nick's back until he had a firm grip on his ass, making sure John saw what he was doing. "How unfortunate that must be for you."

"Nick, I forgot to tell you that Chris was looking for you." Randy raised his eyebrows in surprise, not sure why John wanted to talk to him alone.

"Really? What on Earth would he need me for?" It was evident that Nick was weary about leaving John and Randy alone as he too knew how much of a danger it was. He gave the two of them a long look before he slowly sauntered away from them confused.

As soon as Nick was out of eyesight, John roughly grabbed Randy's bicep and dragged him into the closest room which happened to be the coat closet, and shut the door. "Look Orton, I would love to sit here all day and pick at you but I'm getting a little too old for this shit. I don't like you and you don't like me. You can continue to flaunt Nick around me, but guess what. I could care less. I only said I thought he was cute, anything else I could have possibly felt for him disappeared when I learnt he was stupid enough to date you."

"Get over your self John. You must be fucking mental if you think I purposefully go out of my way to upset you. It's not my fault you get riled up over the smallest things. You're the one who needs to grow up. I stopped caring about what you did once I found out that you were a closet case. Look around John; you can't even talk to me outside of the closet."

John crossed his arms across his chest and stepped back from Randy not sure what to say. But then suddenly a devious smile broke out across his face and it instantly put Randy even more on edge than he had already been. "You really want me. It kills you that I'm still in the closet. That's what upsets you. What did you do? Promise yourself you would never date someone who wasn't out?" John walked closer to Randy until they were chest to chest and he was speaking directly into Randy's ear. "If I was out, you would be all over me, just like you were that night. I knew you wanted me the second you saw me." Randy instantly felt himself being drawn back to how he felt that night. John's body was aligned against his just as it had been that night. Every time he inhaled he was hit with John's smell and it was overwhelming him. He wanted nothing more than to cover John's mouth with his own. "Your body wants nothing more than to fuck me senseless, but your mind won't let you will it?"

Randy felt John's tongue dart out and trace the outer shell of his ear and he grabbed on to John's shoulders afraid that he was going to lose his ability to stand. "You would love to do me right here in the closet wouldn't you?"

One of John's hands snaked down in between his legs to cup him. Randy let out a breathy groan when he felt John start to slowly rub him through his slacks. He moved his head back until he was staring directly into Randy's eyes. The instant their eyes locked he felt a jolt in his body and his penis instantly began to stir to life. Even in the dimly lit closet he could see the desire burning red hot in Randy's eyes. Randy's lips were slightly parted because he was breathing out of his mouth in an attempt to get the air in faster. His face held a slight pink tinge from the heat their bodies were creating in the small space and from how hot his own body was because of the wonders John's hand was doing to him. His tongue darted out to wet his dry lips and John lost all of the resolve he had been holding.

He quickly pulled their mouths together and took Randy's tongue into his mouth. He roughly bit it causing Randy to snap out of his daze and respond to the kiss. They continued to fight for dominance and John back Randy up until he was pressed against the wall. Once Randy's back was against the wall he felt John begin to grind against him. He let out a low moan that was drowned out in their connected mouths.

As they grinded against each other Randy could feel the tightness building in his lower stomach. He hated the thought of having to walk around in we soiled pants for the rest of the night but in that moment he couldn't have stopped if he wanted to. He felt him self getting closer and closer to release when suddenly a piercingly loud sound filled the room.

They both froze and broke apart as they tried to place what the sound was and where it was coming from. They soon realized it was someone's cell phone in one of the coat pockets. Randy hung his head and laughed to himself at what had almost happened. "Looks like someone seems to want me just as much as they believe I want them." He couldn't help the smirk that formed on his face. It was one thing to know that John was gay, but it was something else to know he still wanted him three years later. Talk about a huge stroke to his ego.

"That's where you're wrong. If I were to come out tomorrow and tell the whole world I was gay and loved dick, you'd be the first in line trying to get some. Not being out is the only thing that stops you from going after me. But for me, even if I were to come out, I would never in a million years be with you or date you. What holds me back is my sheer absolute hate for your arrogant, insensitive, spoiled self. I hate you Randy. And even if you were the last man on earth, I would never go for you. No matter how good looking you are or how attracted you seem to think I am to you, I will never ever go for you."

John walked out of the small closet and Randy stood there shocked. As much as they fought and bantered, he never heard John say he hated him. Sure they disliked each other and wished the other didn't exist but hate? Randy straightened his clothes out and mentally shook off whatever that was that had just happened. But the more he sat there replaying what John had said, the angrier he grew. John had come on to him. John was the one who grabbed him into the closet. He hadn't done shit to even hint that he was in the slightest still interested. It was all John.

Randy angrily stormed out of the closet quickly scanning the small crowd in the apartment for Nick. When he found him talking to Cody he quickly stormed over and roughly grabbed Nick by the elbow. "We're leaving now." It was practically growled out and Nick just gave Cody a knowing look before he said a quick goodbye as he was dragged off by Randy.

When they were on the elevator alone, Nick tried to press Randy for details. "What happened now?" Nick was more than used to the fights Randy and John had and had become somewhat accustomed to the brooding angry Randy that followed an altercation.

They had made it out of the elevator and through the quiet parking garage before Randy answered him. "I don't want to fucking talk about it." Randy opened the passenger side door and waited for Nick to sit before he roughly slammed the door closed.

The ride back to Randy's apartment across town was in silence. When they reached Randy's apartment building Nick was roughly taken by the hand and lead up the stairs. He wanted to ask Randy why they hadn't taken the elevator like normal people but once they were inside of the apartment, Nick barely had enough time to open his mouth before Randy's was attached to it.

Randy quickly took control of the kiss his tongue invading Nick's mouth and every crevice within it. He pushed Nick back not breaking the kiss once as he lead he him back to the bed room. When they made it there, bumping into a few thing on the way, Randy broke the kiss and turned Nick so his that his back was to him and he was facing the bed. He quickly threw him face down on the bed and began removing his shoes.

As soon as Nick's shoes tumbled to the ground Randy was on top of him working on his belt and pulling his pants and briefs off. Nick heard them land on the floor and felt Randy reach over him and into the nightstand.

A few seconds later he felt two of Randy's slick fingers probing at his hole. He groaned as they slowly slid in and Randy wasted no time picking up the speed and inserting a third finger. Nick found himself moaning like a cat in heat as he arched his back up and tried to push Randy's fingers in deeper.

Soon he felt Randy withdraw his fingers and head the familiar sound of a condom wrapper being opened. He felt Randy's hand grip his left hip as he aligned himself and waited in anticipation to be filled again.

This time his back arched even higher off of the bed as Randy without any warning slammed into him. Any pain he would have felt was quickly dulled when he hit his prostate dead on. Randy let him adjust for a few seconds before he pulled back until just the tip was in and slammed back in. Randy continued like that at a rapid pace and Nick feebly grabbed the bed sheets in his hands in an attempt to stay on the bed.

He didn't last long with the way Randy was making direct contact with his prostate and before he knew it he felt his untouched member releasing on to the sheets beneath him. He felt himself go slack and boneless and after a few more thrusts Randy followed behind him.

Randy slowly pulled out, discarded the condom and plopped down on the bed next to Nick, who flipped over and immediately latched on to Randy's side.

When he stopped panting and his breathing returned to normal Randy looked down at Nick and began to lightly thread his fingers through his hair. "I didn't hurt you right?"

"Even if you did, which you didn't by the way, hot sex like that would be worth it." Randy chuckled and slapped Nick's ass as he stretched out like a cat and let out a sighed of content. "Still not going to tell me what happened?"

"There's nothing to tell."

"Of course it's nothing; it's a wonder why I even bother."

"A lot of people wonder why you even bother. They think I'm corrupting you with my horrid playboy ways."

"Of course you are. I was a good guy until I fell in love with you. Now you've got me cursing like a sailor and blowing things off just to spend time with you." Nick began to innocently trace the pattern of Randy's six-pack with his finger tips in random patterns and shapes.

"Don't say that."

"It's the truth! You should hear me when I stub my toe or something. I never even knew half of those words until I met you."

"You know that's not what I was talking about."

Nick sighed, this time sadly and shook his head. "Why can't I say it? What's wrong with saying it? It's how I feel. I love you Randy. We've been together for almost a year now it would be weird if I didn't love you by now having stuck around this long."

"I told you not to. You know I don't love you so why would you do this to yourself?" Randy removed his arm from around Nick's shoulder and folded them behind his head as he looked down at Nick.

"You think I chose to fall in love with you? Yeah we all choose to fall in love with guys who don't call us unless they need a date somewhere or want sex. It's almost been a year Randy; we should be moving in together or something by now." Nick sat up glaring at Randy. It wasn't the first time they had this argument, but that didn't change the fact they both always got worked up during it.

"Hell yeah you chose it. You can't fall in love without your own consent. It's just how this shit works. You don't fall in love unless you want to. Simple as that, and why should we move in together? This relationship is bound to end one day. This way when it does end, you'll still have your own apartment to return to."

Nick lightly slapped Randy on the arm and sighed. He couldn't get angry about it anymore. There wasn't much he could do about the situation but stick around and hope that one day Randy came to his senses and realized he did love Nick. "Whatever I'm tired. Goodnight. Love you." He rolled over on to his side with his back turned to Randy.

Randy stuck his tongue out in distaste at the sentiment. The first time Nick had said it had been in the middle of sex so Randy just blamed it on heat of the moment mumbo jumbo. But when he repeated it the next day, Randy quickly explained to him that he would never return the feelings so they should end things. Nick just called him silly and told him he would grow to love him. Randy couldn't get rid of him no matter how bad he treated him and no matter how many times he told he would never love him. A small part of Randy whispered maybe he didn't want Nick to disappear, but he shrugged it off and rolled over so that he was lined up behind Nick. He draped his arm around his waist and pulled Nick back until he was flush up against him. It was simply a relationship of convenience. Besides he had bigger problems to worry about. And those problems were how he was going to get John Cena back for that stupid stunt he pulled in the closest.


	3. It's Warmer In The Basement

**AN: **_Here's number three. Personally I love the relationship Randy and John have with each other. I think most of us have experienced on some level what it's like to dislike someone and still can't help but find them insanely attractive. I find myself writing and thinking forward to future chapters as if I'm the reader and saying things like Gosh why the hell would he do that, and he's so stupid. It just makes writing that much more fun. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do when I write it. Review and let me know what you think!_

* * *

><p><strong>It's Warmer In The Basement<br>**_This is what you get_  
><em>When you're talking back baby<em>  
><em>I never bounce a check<em>  
><em>So give it up, baby<em>  
><em>Open up your eyes<em>  
><em>I want to watch you cry<em>  
><em>Come on, come on<em>  
><em>The camera's on<br>_**-Cobra Starship **

The following Monday Randy found himself sitting behind his desk in his office staring out at the city it overlooked. He still hadn't come up with a way to get back at John. He had wracked his brain for different things to do, but none of them seemed good enough. It also didn't help that there was a little voice in the back of his head telling him that most of the things that happened between the two of them were usually spur of the moment. But he couldn't just wait for something to come to him. He needed something that he could think out and work out all of the kinks and he needed it to do some serious damage to that stupid ego of John's.

His head snapped to the door when he heard a timid knock on it. "Yeah, come in."

"Mr. Orton, I just wanted to tell you about some changes to the schedule for the week." Evan, his assistant walked through the door and set a folder on his desk looking at the ground the entire time.

"Evan, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Randy? Mr. Orton is my father." Randy waited until Evan finally looked up at him and gave him a charming smile when their eyes met. The smile only increased when he saw a blush cover Evan's cheeks.

"I'm sorry Mr. Ort—Randy. It's a habit I guess."

Randy opened the folder Evan placed on his desk and began scanning the information. "There's a ball I have to attend this weekend?"

"Oh yes there is. The Pride Fundraiser Gala Saturday night. Did you not know? My apologies, would you like me to call Nick and tell him about it?"

"I knew about it, I just didn't know it was going to be this weekend." Randy sat back in his chair and crossed his hands behind his head. Something about the gala seemed like there should have been something there but he was missing it. Something about it was nagging him and wasn't sitting well in his stomach.

"Should I call Nick? Or someone else? Do you not want a date?" Then it hit Randy. The gala held the perfect way and opportunity to get back at John.

"I do want a date Evan, but not Nick."

Evan shot him a confused glance but nodded in understanding. "Do you want another list of gay celebrities who are hot? I think I still have the last list lying around somewhere." He pulled out his phone and quickly began scanning it for said list.

"No. Evan I need you to do a big favor for me and it must be executed perfectly and sneakily." He immediately stopped fiddling with his phone and looked Randy in the eyes like a terrified young deer. "I want John Cena to be my date to the gala but I can't just ask him because he'll say no because he's not gay or at least he says he isn't. So we have to trick and blackmail if necessary him into doing it."

"Okay Mr. Orton what exactly is it that you want me to do?"

Randy smiled, trying to ease the terrified look Evan had on his face. "Nothing too complicated. I just want you to anonymously tell a few tabloids and the group in charge of the gala that I'm planning on bringing John as my date. But while you're anonymous you also have to be reputable. Say you're like my dog walker or something and overhead me talking on the phone."

"Okay, but if you don't mind me asking, how exactly is this going to get John as your date on Saturday?"

"Well you're just going to have to watch and see aren't you? But I guarantee you that he will be my date."

Evan nodded and began to make his way back out of the door but stopped halfway there. "I almost forgot, your father wants you to stop by his office on your lunch." Randy groaned and rolled his eyes. He never enjoyed having to sit in his father's office and be berated by him for all of the wrong Randy did. He wanted to skip the meeting, but he skipped the last time his father had asked to see him and he didn't want to try his patience.

By the time lunch had rolled around the word had spread about Randy's wanting to take John to gala and he could hear the phones in the office ringing more than normal. It put an extra pep in his step to know that the first part of his plan was going off without a hitch.

He walked into his father's office without knocking and plopped down in the seat across from his desk. "You wanted to see me?"

Bob Orton looked up from his computer monitor and let out a large sigh and slowly shook his head. "Well when I requested to see you it was just for a simple matter, but suddenly in a matter of hours you're all over the tabloids. What could you have possibly done while at work, to generate such a media frenzy outside the building?"

Randy grinned while standing up and walking around behind his father's desk to get a look at the ground below them. There were a couple of paparazzi and reporters across the street from the building seemingly waiting for Randy to exit it. His plan was definitely working.

"I have no clue what on earth you could possibly be talking about father. I've spent the entire morning going over the revisions for next month's issue. That ruckus out there is by no means my doing." Randy said coyly as he returned back to his seat and gave his father his best earnest expression.

"Oh cut the shit Randy. I know it's because of you. I'm not so sure I want to even know why they're out there so I'm not going to push it any further. But I did call you down here because your mother wants you over for dinner on Thursday evening."

Randy quickly stood up out of his seat and began to walk back over to the door. "You called me down here just for that?"

Bob gave him a knowing look. "Yes I called you all the way down here for that. If I left a message with Evan you would have lied and said you didn't get it. Now I know you know and you will be there on Thursday for your mother."

"Of course I will."

"She wants you to bring Nick with you." That stopped Randy on his path to the door and he turned around with an eyebrow raised in question.

"Why does she want me to bring Nick? I don't want to bring Nick. How do you guys even know that I'm still seeing Nick?"

"We pray that you wouldn't be dumb enough to let him slip through. He's good for you Randy. He cares about you and it's not just for your fame and money. Plus we like him, he's a sweet kid."

"Yeah, whatever." Randy left the office before his father could say anything else. He seriously dreaded the day Nick had accidentally been introduced to his parents.

It happened a little over four months ago. Randy had been extremely horny one day on his way back from an interview and he didn't want to waste time having to go across town to Nick's apartment when his was closer, so he called Nick and told him to meet him at his apartment.

What he wasn't planning on was entering his apartment ready to have hot sex and seeing Nick sitting on the couch conversing with his parents. He had never felt a semi-erection wilt so fast in his life. They had stopped by because they hadn't seen Randy in about a month and were worried about why he was avoiding them.

It had been a nightmare of epic proportions especially because his parents seemed to love Nick. They were convinced he was the best thing to ever happen to Randy. It was sickening. They never got to meet any of the guys Randy saw but they seemed to think that because they had somehow met Nick it was serious and he was Randy's life partner.

He was even sure his mother spoke to Nick more often than he did. The though that his kind of but not really boyfriend had a better relationship with his parents than he did freaked him out.

Two hours later Randy was sitting back at his desk contemplating leaving when he felt his cell phone vibrate on his desk.

"Hello Nick. What do you want?" Randy knew it wasn't the most polite way to answer his phone, but he also knew Nick didn't care about it anyway.

"What is this I hear about you wanting to take John to some Pride ball on Saturday?" Nick's tone was a playful one, so Randy knew that he wasn't upset or jealous. He was sure it was the little things like the lack of jealously and indifference towards romantic actions that made him keep Nick around. Well that and the sex of course.

"Maybe I want him to be my date. How did you find out?"

"My publicist called and told me. Apparently it's good publicity when the man you've been dating for a year who in the past has been known for cheating and being a man whore, decides to ditch you for a hot straight man."

"And here I was worried if your reputation would be tarnished if I went parading John around town."

"Seriously Randy, what are you trying to pull or stir up? You know John's straight and he's going to say no."

"I'm not doing anything. Why is it my fault some false rumor has spread? If anything I'm the on hurt by this because now I have to go and convince John to be my date or else the public is going to think I've lost my edge."

"I really don't understand this rivalry you two have going on. It's stupid, you guys act like cavemen around each other."

"Me Randy. Me want you. Sexy time now." Randy did his best caveman impersonation and smiled when he heard Nick laugh on the other end.

"Your mother called me about dinner on Thursday. I'm pretty sure filming will run late that day because we're already behind so I'll have to meet you there."

"Way to kill my mood."

"Don't be late Randy. You know they hate it when you are. And try not to be such a brat this time. Now I have to go. I love you, bye." Randy heard the line go dead before he could yell at Nick for telling him how to act towards his own parents.

He placed his phone back on the desk. His work was definitely done for the day.

* * *

><p>It was eight hours later, ten at night when it happened. He had been waiting for it to happen all day so he was thoroughly prepared when it did happen.<p>

Randy had been casually leaning against the island in his kitchen area of his apartment eating ice cream directly from the carton with a spoon, looking, but not really paying attention, to the television in the living area when his door abruptly opened.

"What the fuck are you trying to do Orton?" Randy smiled on the inside when he saw John storm through the door. John was angry. He was heated and it definitely showed. His nostrils were flared, his hands were balled into fists and his shoulders were tense. He also was looking at Randy with murder in his eyes.

Randy tilted his head to the side and shot John the most innocent and confused look he could muster up. "I was trying to indulge in a nice cold dairy snack. Is it against the law to eat straight out of the carton now?"

John quickly stalked up to him, making sure he was on the other side of the kitchen island and glared at Randy. "We argue and fight a lot I understand that. I even understand that you might be angry after what happened on Saturday night. But what I don't understand is why after nearly three long years of dislike you would turn and pull a media stunt. You know I'm already under a microscope because Ted's my best friend. I would never do anything to you that could potentially damage your career."

Randy stepped back from the island a little and put the lid back on his ice cream carton. The fury in John's eyes was different from usual. Randy wasn't sure if he was going to be punched or if John was going to start pitching things out of the windows. He had prepared himself for an irrationally angry John. Not a rational, slightly emotional, livid John. But one thing was for sure. Even with the unexpected level of anger, John was just as hot angry as Randy had remembered.

"I didn't do anything to damage your career. And you couldn't do anything to damage mine. That's the thing, when you don't have skeletons in your closet, there's nothing to hide."

"Oh sor-fucking-ry that I had to make a living the hard way. Sorry I don't have daddy there handing me a job most men work their whole lives to get. Sorry I actually earn my money and fought my way to the top. Not all of us could be born with silver spoons up our asses and shitting in gold toilets. Some of us have to actually worry about having a job and how we're going to make a living."

And just like that all signs of humor and playfulness left Randy's body. "Who are you to tell me that my job was handed to me? You don't know shit about me, my family or my life. I worked hard for everything I have. My parents stopped supporting me when I turned eighteen. I wasn't handed anything. I started at the bottom of my father's company and I worked my way up."

"Yeah that must have been really hard."

The sarcasm in the statement was not lost on Randy who breathed in deeply in a vain attempt to calm down. If it was anything he hated more than John, it was when people doubted his work. He knew everyone in the office didn't think he deserved his job. He was done trying to tell people how hard he worked to get where he was. He would rather just show them in the work he did and that worked. Ever since he had become he editor in chief of the magazine the sales had gone up twelve percent. He knew he still didn't have the respect of everyone and they still thought he was given the job unfairly, but he felt better knowing that they couldn't say he was a complete failure.

"What are you here for John?"

John seemed a little taken aback by how quickly Randy dropped the argument. It wasn't like him to just let things go. He usually fought and argued until he had that stupid smirk on his face and he knew he had won. "I want to know why everyone is asking me if I'm going to some stupid gay ball with you."

"It's not stupid. And I don't know. Someone must have been bored or had and inkling that you might be queer and decided to start gay rumors about you."

"I know it was you. I just came here to tell you that I'm not going." John gave Randy a sly smirk of his own and began to walk back over to the door just as quickly as he had entered it.

"Wait." Even though he didn't want to, John did stop half way across the room. "You mean to tell me that you came all the way here just to tell me that you don't want to go to some ball I didn't even invite you to?" John lost a bit of his smirk and his swagger. To his angry mind, it seemed like the most rational thing to do, but now he knew it was something a phone call would have definitely handled.

"Well I wanted to kick your ass, but I thought against it. Definitely not worth it." John's back was still to Randy's when he spoke but he knew the stupid smirk had made it's way across Randy's face without even having to look.

"Well, since you're already here we could do other things involving your ass that would be more than worth it." When Randy spoke those words John wasn't expecting for them to be said in the sexiest voice he was sure he had ever head and directly into his ear. He hadn't felt Randy walk up behind him, but once he was aware of the presence behind him, it was all his mind could think about. How Randy's body was far enough away that their bodies weren't touching, but close enough for him to feel the heat radiating between their two bodies.

It wasn't normal and it sure as hell wasn't fair how his body could go from angry beyond all belief, to so turned on he could barely breathe, because of one man.

"Trust me, you're not going anywhere near this ass in your lifetime." John quickly stepped closer to the door and further away from Randy turning around this time so he could see him.

"Oh we'll see about that."

"I know you started that stupid rumor. And I will get you back for it. So you better be prepared, sleeping with one eye open and all those other precautionary measures."

Randy shrugged and let his smirk increase even further. "All we know it that someone started it and if I don't show up with you on my arm Saturday night this isn't going to end well for both of us."

"What the hell are you talking about? This will end well. Everyone knows I'm not gay. They don't expect me show up and they expect you to show up with Nick. This will die down as another stupid false rumor."

Randy let out a chuckle and John hated the sound of it. It was one of his pretentious '_I know more than you do_' laughs. "You're right. This will end well, at least it will for me. I'll just show up with someone who will be hotter than you and people will see that I've gotten over your poor attitude and unwillingness to cooperate with my attempt to increase the turnout and donations. But you, poor you, well definitely be labeled as a homophobe who only has Ted as a best friend in an attempt to possibly turn him one day."

"What the hell are you talking about Randy?" John was confused and very apprehensive about where Randy was going.

"You see John, you made a huge mistake by coming here tonight. I was expecting you to come, that's why you were able to get by security and up here. But now, this rumor has opened my eyes to see the wonderful opportunity of payback at this ball. You can either simply agree to be my date and play it off as some charity thing. Or you can refuse and tomorrow it just may leak to the press how you stopped by here tonight to try and set me straight.

"All of the major tabloids will know about how you came here tonight and tried to beat the gay out of me and how you kept yelling about how all gay men were fags and sinners in the eyes of God. How you continually told me I'd burn in hell just like Ted if I didn't straighten up."

John laughed a loud barking laugh. "You've got to be shitting me. No one would ever believe that. Everyone loves me. They know I support gays and that I love Ted like a brother."

"They might. Or they might believe me. I mean they believed I wanted to take you to the ball didn't they? Who do you think they will believe? The big hot shot manly action star , or poor….sad….gay…Randy?" It was completed with a heart wrenchingly sad look, pouty lips and a single tear down Randy's cheek.

A small part of John almost fell for it. Another small part of him wanted to commend Randy on his acting skills. But the larger part of him wanted to smash his brains in again. He knew Randy was most likely bluffing and wouldn't follow through, but he also knew how manipulative the man could be.

He didn't want to risk Randy actually going through with it and having to deal with the backlash if the public did decide to believe Randy. So he had to pick the lesser than the two evils. "I hope you know how much I really do hate you." It was said between clenched teeth and Randy beamed knowing that he had won.

"Revenge is a bitch isn't it?" Even with the single tear still making its way down his cheek Randy still looked the perfect part of an evil powerful scheming bastard.

John didn't answer. He just left before he really did hit Randy.

Randy on the other hand was almost giddy at how wonderful his plan had worked out. John may have won little battles here and there occasionally, but Randy knew he would win the war in the long run.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: <strong>_I just wanted to give a quick thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorites, and alerts this story. You guys are the reason I've been able to keep up with this writing a chapter a week deadline I've set for my self. You guys drive me to perfect this story and deliver my best work for you. Seriously, thank you!_


	4. Goodnight,Goodnight

**AN**:_So this chapter doesn't contain the actual ball, next chapter will. It's sort of a filler-ish chapter but I think all of the awesome Centon goodness makes up for it. For some reason I just think their relationship is plain adorable at this point, but I'm a little weird...let me know what you think! And trust me, next chapter when the ball actually happens, it will be more than worth the wait!_

* * *

><p><strong>Goodnight,Goodnight<br>**_So goodnight, goodnight_  
><em>You're embarrassing me<em>  
><em>You're embarrassing you <em>  
><em>So goodnight, goodnight<em>  
><em>Walk away from the door<em>  
><em>Walk away from my life<em>  
><em>So Goodnight<br>_**-Hot Hot Heat **

"Get your ass over here now." The line went dead and Randy knew his day wasn't going to be as relaxing as he had planned. It was Thursday and because of the impending doom later in the day (also known as dinner with his parents) he had decided to work from home. He would rather not have to face his father twice in one day.

Well okay not really work from home. He was planning to just laze around for the most part. But the abrupt call from Cody seemed to have changed things. He had thought he was in the clear about blackmailing John because Cody hadn't said anything or mentioned it to him yet. He figured it had to do with him having to plan the wedding but he must have guessed wrong.

When Randy arrived at Cody and Ted's apartment he knocked roughly on the door and leant against the doorframe as he wait for Cody to answer.

When Cody did answer the door he had a look of disbelief on his face. He stepped aside from the doorway and motioned for Randy to enter. Randy smiled to himself and strutted into the apartment and plopped down on a nearby couch.

"Randy." Cody paused as if he was looking for the right words to say as he walked over and sat in the chair across from Randy. "What are you trying to do or prove? So what John's in the closet? It's not your right or your place to change that."

Randy didn't reply he just stared at Cody.

"You should know better than anyone that you can't force people out of the closet." Cody hated to bring it up, but he knew it would be the only way to get Randy to see how much of an insensitive ass he was being about John's situation.

"Don't you fucking dare compare this to that Cody. It's different and you damn well know it."

"How is it different? You're trying to force someone who clearly isn't ready, out again. How can you not see this ending the same way things ended with Dave?" The silence that followed was thick. It had become a taboo for the group of friends to ever mention Dave to Randy.

Cody sighed when he realized that Randy honestly hadn't made the connection. "I know it's hard on you Randy, and I didn't mean to really upset you, but someone had to. I know you like John a lot more than you're willing to admit, but forcing him out of the closet isn't going to make you guys end up together. It's only going to make him really hate you. I know you don't want to go down that road again, so why don't you just quit now while things are still somewhat good? You have Nick. He's good for you. He actually loves you."

"You are the last person on the world right now to be giving me relationship advice." Randy hated that Cody hit him with that low blow. Cody, his best friend, was the last person he expected to pull the Dave card. He felt a pang in his chest just from that reminder of his past. That only added fuel to the anger coursing through his veins. It had been almost five years and he still wasn't fully over it. He wanted more than anything to forget but he couldn't and Cody had the nerve to throw it back in his face.

"What does that mean? I think it's more than obvious I've had more success in the relationship department that you have. I'm not trying to come down on you or anything. But John is Ted's best friend and I like John. But it's becoming harder and harder to defend you to Ted when you're constantly doing these things. He likes you Randy, but you're not giving him any reasons to not change his mind." All Cody had been hearing for the past three days was how much of an ass Randy was from Ted and John. It was hard for Cody to have to sit and watch his fiancé talk trash about his best friend, and he did defend Randy, but most of it was futile because it was obvious to everyone that Randy's actions were wrong.

"So what I'm possibly pushing John. He'll realize in the end that what I did was helpful. He won't ever be happy having to life the rest of his life as a lie. But you? You're fucking with Johnny worse than I am with John."

Cody rolled his eyes and gave an exasperated sigh. "You have no right to push him to do anything. He's a grown man. He makes his own decisions and it's up to him to live with them. And I'm not doing anything to Johnny. He's known since we were teenagers that we're just friends."

"You kissed him last week. And don't even try and deny it. He told me about it. That's cruel. You know how he feels about it and you use him as a test to make sure you really want to marry Ted? Are you going to sleep with him the night before the wedding to really make sure?"

Cody didn't say anything in response. Randy sighed and threw his head back against the couch. He didn't like arguing with Cody or being mad at him. He thought of Cody as his little brother, but it really did hurt when Cody immediately went for the big guns.

The silence between them was tense and was only broken when Ted and John stumbled through the door laughing. Both men stopped when they noticed the tense atmosphere in the room.

"Hey baby, everything okay?" The words were directed towards Cody, but Ted had his eyes on Randy the entire time. Randy just rolled his eyes debating weather or not to leave even through things with Cody were still rocky.

Randy watched as Cody dragged Ted down for a kiss. When the kiss didn't end, Randy looked over to John who was standing awkwardly by the door trying to avoid looking at Cody and Ted's inappropriate make out session.

Finally they ended the kiss and pulled apart with Ted looking slightly dazed. "I have to talk to you for two seconds alone." Cody quickly jumped off of the couch and pulled Ted down the hallway.

Randy shook his head in disbelief. He hated when he had arguments with Cody. What Cody never realized was that he was the only person Randy would ever willingly admit he was wrong to. But Cody never stuck around long enough after an argument to find it out. Cody would call Randy the worst thing in the world and Randy would just sit there and take it, but as soon as Randy said one mean, but true, thing about Cody he would either cry or run away. Then Randy would hear it from his friends about how he abused his friendship with Cody and was an insensitive ass.

He stood up about to leave when John's voice stopped him. "They're not coming back are they?"

"If I know Cody as well as I think I do, no they're not coming back." In perfect timing a low moan rang out in the apartment and Randy raised an eyebrow and smirked.

John's face screwed up in slight disgust and Randy smiled at how cute he looked with his nose scrunched up. "Why would they do that knowing we're still here?"

"Cody's pissed at me. Add another one to the list."

"That's a pretty long list you've got." Randy looked at John and shrugged his shoulders. He felt bad for blackmailing him they way he did, but something about John seriously paused his brain functions. He couldn't think logically when it came to that man. He felt bad about it, but there was no way in hell he was going to let John know that.

"You don't look nearly as angry today as you did Monday. Have you realized how great of a catch I am and how lucky you are?" John barked out a laugh clutching his side when the laughter didn't seem to stop.

"I am beyond angry with you Randy, but that seems to do no good for me. So I'm just done with you. I don't care what you do or say about me anymore. I'm not falling into your mindfucks and games. After Saturday, I'm done."

Randy just stared at John debating if it would be worth it to start another argument. "Speaking of Saturday, we must find something for you to wear."

"I am perfectly capable of finding my own clothes."

"Oh nonsense," Randy said as he grabbed John by the forearm and dragged him out of the apartment. "We have to make sure we look good together, now I already know what I'm wearing so now we must find something for you.

* * *

><p>John sat by himself in a very expensive looking store as Randy ran around pointing different things out to one of the workers and the guy desperately tried to grab them and keep up with Randy. John had been banished to the side when Randy learned that he had a personal stylist who took care of his wardrobe. Randy muttered about how it was a good thing he was still in the closet and went about ordering the worker around.<p>

Soon John found himself being thrust in a dressing room with a handful of clothes. "You never did tell me why Cody's mad at you." He quickly began putting the clothes on wanting the process to be over as quickly as possible.

"It's nothing that concerns you. He'll be over it soon enough."

"Do you two argue often?"

"Do we? Ha, we fight a lot. I don't think I would be as close to Cody as I am if we didn't argue frequently. It's just how our relationship works."

That shouldn't have come as a surprise to John. He had always wonder how anyone could put up with the man for any extended periods of time and now he knew that even Cody couldn't take it all of the time. He stepped out of the dressing room but only sporting the slacks Randy had given him to try on. "I'm not wearing this. It's pink." John tossed the pink shirt over to Randy who barely caught it before it landed on his face.

Randy couldn't help but stare at Johns' sculpted chest. He found himself at a temporary loss for words. All he could do was toss a different shirt at John and stare as he headed back to the dressing room. He was definitely putting that image aside for a lonely night.

"Have you and Cody always just been friends?"

The question snapped Randy out of his daze. "Did Ted put you up to this?"

"No Ted didn't put me up to this, I'm just curious."

Randy refrained from saying the _yeah right_, that was sitting on the tip of his tongue. They had yet to argue and it was surprisingly nice. It would also help him in his fight with Cody. If the outing could continue to go smoothly he could prove to Cody that he wasn't a heartless bastard who constantly picked on poor innocent John. "Yes Cody and I have always just been friends, nothing more. That would be weird. I consider him family."

John stepped out of the dressing room again but this time with a shirt. "What about Chris and Johnny?"

Randy walked over and began straightening out the shirt and handed John a suit jacket to put on as well. "If you're asking if I've ever slept with them, yeah. Chris and I dated for about three years in college and there were a few times back in high school when Johnny and I fooled around."

"Three years? I never imagined you would be able to be with one guy for that long." John smiled when he felt Randy yank the two ends of a tie roughly around his neck.

"I don't have commitment issues. I've had a relationship that lasted longer than the one with Chris and it was after him." Randy looked up from the tie he had just finished tying and into John's eyes and instantly took a small step back. He hadn't realized how close he had come to John.

John looked down at the finished product of his outfit. "What no rainbow tie?"

"Don't joke around. It can definitely be arranged." Randy laughed as the grin immediately fell from John's face.

* * *

><p>"Hurry and get me home I'm hungry." Randy looked over to where John was sitting in the passenger seat of his car and smiled as an idea came to his mind.<p>

"You want something to eat? I can get you some good food in a low key spot. It'll be out of the city so no one will see us and you won't have to worry about this looking like a date."

John sat in his seat unsure if he should trust Randy. No, he wasn't unsure; he knew he shouldn't trust the man. Randy Orton and trust didn't even belong in the same sentence. "No that's okay I think I'll rather go back to my apartment."

"Come on, what you don't believe me? Have I done anything today for you to not trust me?"

"No you haven't. That's part of the reason I don't trust you. I know you've got something up your sleeve."

"Nothing up my sleeve here."

John gave a long, hard look over at Randy and sighed in defeat. "If this turns into a set up I get the keys to this car and I get to punch you."

Randy just laughed and John sank further in his seat. Something wasn't sitting well in his stomach and he just knew whatever Randy had planned for dinner wasn't going to end well.

What John was expecting was somewhere along the lines of a crowded place with paparazzi everywhere and Randy jumping out of the car declaring a relationship between them. It was that or a backwoods place that looked like a shithole, but managed to serve delicious food. What he got instead was Randy pulling up to a huge house complete with columns in the front.

Randy put the car in park and got out of the car greeting the man who stepped out of the house and handing him the keys to the car. "John! Get your ass out of the car. We're here." Randy didn't even glance behind him as he walked up the stairs and disappeared inside of the huge house.

John grumbled to himself as he got out of the car and slowly followed the path Randy had disappeared into.

The inside of the house was just as flashy and gaudy as the columns outside made it seem. The floor in the foyer was marble and there was a huge wrap around staircase that lead upstairs. His eyes were instantly drawn to the huge family portrait that hung on the wall on the landing of the stairs on the second floor.

"You brought me to your parents' house?" John asked in disbelief and Randy just smiled.

"Yeah, surprisingly my mom is an excellent cook and it's free, delicious and you don't have to worry about the wrong person seeing us out together."

"I swear you're insane." John muttered to himself unsure if Randy heard him or not.

If Randy did he didn't say anything. He just continued to walk further in the house stopping in a dining room. The table was set but the room was devoid of any people.

"I didn't know you had siblings." John said as he stared at more family portraits that lined the walls.

Randy shrugged. "They don't like the limelight. They still live in St. Louis and fly out here occasionally or I go out there to see them."

But before John could question Randy any further on the mysterious girl and guy in every one of the family portraits they were interrupted by a woman who strolled into the room.

"Could that be my estranged son?" The woman practically floated into the room even in the ridiculously high heels she was wearing. When she reached Randy she pulled him into a hug and planted two air kisses on both of his cheeks. When she stepped back and noticed John behind Randy she raised on perfectly plucked eyebrow in question. "And who might this be Randal?"

"This mom is my friend John." Randy walked back and nudged John forward until he was standing face to face with his mother. "We were out and he was hungry so I just brought him here. It worked out in the end because if I would have had to take him back to his apartment I wouldn't have gotten here on time."

She stuck out her hand a flashed him a million dollar smile. "Elaine Orton. Welcome to our humble abode." John gave her a firm handshake but before he could speak she had already pulled her hand out of his and was walking away with an arm on Randy's back pushing him out of the room as she talked to him.

"Now Randy, you know I love you, but I would really wish you wouldn't bring your little playthings to family dinners." John barely heard her say it as she and Randy were already half way out of the room when it was said. But when it all processed in him he instantly felt embarrassment and anger creep up within him. He knew he should have insisted Randy take him home.

Now he was stuck with Randy and his stuck up family for a dinner he didn't even want to have. His appetite had disappeared.

He was debating just leaving and finding his own way back into the city when he heard someone step back into the room.

"John, I didn't know you would be here too." John turned back to the doorway he and Randy had entered from and saw Nick standing there confused.

"I shouldn't be here but Randy dragged me." Nick gave a confused nod and shot John a genuine smile.

"Trust me, you'll love the food."

"Could that be my favorite son-in-law?" Elaine floated into the room again enveloping Nick in a tight hug and actually pecking both of his cheeks with kisses. "It's been way too long sweetie! How have things been? I can't believe you didn't tell me they were going to kill Michelle off of the show!"

"I couldn't give away something that big. My producer would have killed me!"

John looked over as Randy entered the room again with his father behind him.

"Well now that everyone is here, let's eat." Bob spoke and everyone immediately began to circle around the table and take their seats. John uncomfortably sat down on Randy's left. He hated being so close to the man but he didn't want to sit anywhere near Elaine or Bob and he could sense a weird vibe coming off of Nick.

The dinner it's self was horrible for John. Yes, the food was delicious as Randy and Nick had both said it would be, but everything else was a disaster. Randy tried to bring him into the conversation often but John would either be ignored or rudely interrupted.

It didn't help that Nick was constantly praised and both Elaine and Bob went on and on about how amazing his show was and how much they loved him and Randy together. John felt like he was meeting his boyfriend's parents for the first time and they kept going on and on about said boyfriends ex who they loved so much. He hated the feeling especially because he couldn't stand Randy and they weren't even together.

He didn't understand why Elaine, Bob and even Nick felt the need to treat him so badly. He wasn't even Randy's friend!

"So, that didn't pan out like it had in my mind." Randy and John were back in the car driving back into the city and it was taking all of the willpower John possessed not to punch Randy as hard as he could.

"What the hell were you thinking? Your parent's house? Why the hell would I need to meet your parents?"

"Okay, it was a stupid idea. But I didn't think they would treat you that badly. I though they would love you. I thought I could divert their attention away from Nick. I don't know why the like him so much. He and my mom are like best friends. It's weird. I don't like it. He's barely even my boyfriend. My parents shouldn't like him as much as they do."

"So you use me to try and turn your parents against your boyfriend? They think I'm a home wrecker! Of course they would hate me! They think the world shines out of Nick's ass!"

"I'm sorry. It was a bad idea I admit it."

John just sat back in his seat. He should have expected a dumb move like that from Randy. It only added another reason to the long list he had of '_Reason why Randy Orton is a dumbass and I should stay away from him'_. It was a really long list too. 'Saturday is the last day.' That was all he could think. After Saturday his goal of ignoring everything Randy said or did began. Then after the wedding was done he was going to begin the process of purging Randy completely from his life. And would a joyous life it would be once Randy was out of if.

On the other side of the car Randy really did feel bad for what he had mistakenly put John through. He knew what it felt like to be on Bob and Elaine's bad side. But on the other hand he was pretty sure he had found their kryptonite. And knowing that John could potentially get his parents off of his back for a while, well that made keeping him around worth it.

Sure it was a little bad to use John as a way to piss of his parents and possibly get Nick to realize they weren't going to be together forever but Randy never claimed to be a saint.


	5. Smelyalata

**AN: **_Here it is, after you read this chapter, you'll be able to see how it inspired me to write You Only Live Once, which will have at least two more chapters and hopefully one will be out before I have to move back on to campus. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and any ooc-ness will explain itself later, though I don't think there is any. Let me know what you think!_

* * *

><p><strong>Smelyalata<br>**_I know that I've been dancing around the truth_  
><em>Tell me what the hell I'm suppose to do<em>  
><em>And I, I'm a little bit <em>_agitated_  
><em>With a slight scent of denial<br>_**-Nevershoutnever**

When Saturday rolled around Randy would have been the first to admit that he was slightly nervous about the gala. He spent most of the day pacing around his apartment making sure all of the details of the event and night would go off without a hitch.

He felt like he was preparing for his first date all over again and that did nothing for his nerves because as smooth and cute as he had been at the age of thirteen, his first date was a disaster.

He spent over an hour getting ready making sure everything was in place and that he was perfectly groomed.

When the time came to get into the limo to pick John up, Randy was desperately trying to hide his nerves. So of course he put on his air of indifference.

When the limo arrived in front of John's apartment building, Randy didn't have time to exit the limo and walk to John's apartment door. John was already standing in front of his building and walking towards Randy and the car.

"Let's just get this over with." John grumbled as he slid into the limo and made sure to slide to a seat that was on opposite end as far away from Randy as possible.

Randy heard the limo driver shut the door and get back into the front seat as he sat unsure of what to say. "You look good. You should let me dress you more often." It wasn't a lie either. John looked delicious. The suit was black with a light pinstripe detail and it was a perfect fit and showed of not only John's amazing muscles but also his ass. Randy couldn't help but stare.

John wasn't faring any better. Randy's suit was light heather grey in color and went perfect with his tan. It only accentuated his long and lean physique. It always amazed John how well Randy managed to clean himself up. "Trust me you'll never dress me again."

"That's because I'll be undressing you instead." John shouldn't have been surprised to hear it fall from Randy's lips, but that didn't change the fact that he was. He hated how his pants instantly tightened slightly and how words seemed to evade him for a short period of time.

He had barely had time to date any man before his life was being shoved into the spotlight. It was refreshing in some sort of way to be around someone who oozed sexuality and was blunt with it instead of the stupid blushing women he was forced to date for his reputation. He didn't know if it was something that was found in most gay men, but something told him that personality trait was unique to Randy.

"With that I think it's time we set the ground rules of the night out. Of course no touching anywhere below mid-back, and whenever you do happen to touch me, contact must last no more than ten seconds. Don't try those stupid wannna be smoldering eyes on me at any point in the night. I can only imagine what would happen if a photographer took a picture of that and you look stupid when you try it. No arguing of course and we must laugh and smile often so people can think I'm having a good time."

Randy just smiled as John continued to list of more things they had to and couldn't do. "I take it your manager and agent had a talk with you."

"Actually Cody had a talk with me. He told me all about the little tricks you pull and lines you say to make all the guys drop their pants for you. They won't work on me so don't even try."

"I don't have tricks or lines."

The only response Randy got was a raised eyebrow and a look of disbelief.

"I'm serious I don't. I don't go out of my way to pick up guys. I just leave it to fate. I didn't go after you when we first me did I? Trust me, if I had games and tricks or whatever you two call them, you would have been spread out underneath me on my bed a long time ago."

John felt his pants tighten a little more as images began to swim around in his mind. The way Randy could say lines like that with an aloof air of indifference was a lot hotter than John was willing to admit. It turned him on and he hated it.

"In your dreams." It wasn't the best comeback but it was all he could think of.

"In my dreams you do a lot more than just whither beneath me."

John tried hard to fight back the blush that was creeping up in his cheeks. It was a slight stroke to his ego and other parts of him to know that Randy dreamed about him. He knew that his own dreams would never be the same either. "Just stick to the rules and this night will be over before you know it. And I can go back to openly disliking you."

* * *

><p>When the door to the limo was opened both men were immediately attacked by the flashes of dozens of cameras. John reluctantly followed Randy out of the limo, ignoring the hand that was offered to him when he went to step out of the limo.<p>

They both quietly walked down the red carpet with smiles on their faces and a safe distance between them.

Inside the actual event John was pleasantly surprised at the lack of rainbow things. The ballroom was classically decorated with different hues of silver, platinum, and white. There were little rainbow flags in the centerpieces of the tables but they were small and hardly noticeable.

They couldn't make it to their seat without being stopped by various people who wanted to say hello and introduce themselves to Randy.

John had to awkwardly stand to the side ignored, while Randy politely chatted with everyone who walked up to him. He had never seen so many rich, gay people in his life. It was slightly overwhelming.

"Sorry about that." Randy said with an apologetic smile as he and John finally walked over to their table.

"Nothing to be sorry about, this is your scene. I didn't expect to know anyone here."

Randy shrugged as he pulled John's seat out. "Well now we just have dinner, performances of some kind, and a little more schmoozing to do and then we're good to go." He sat in his seat to the right of John and gave him a sugary sweet smile.

"Yay!" John said sarcastically under his breath as he shot Randy a fake smile back. He immediately tensed when he felt Randy's left hand make contact with his right thigh. "What the hell are you doing?" John growled out as he roughly shoved the hand away and slowly scoped the room looking for anyone who might have seen.

"Oh please relax. I sit at this table every year and there's a reason it's mine and it only has two place settings. If you haven't noticed we're in the corner John. Two years ago my date gave me a blow job in this very seat and no one knew."

John swallowed back the slight disgust (and jealousy?) at Randy's statement and slapped Randy's hand away again when he tried it again. "I'm not one of your sluts. I'm serious Randy. Stop it."

Even the warning tone did nothing to curb Randy's advances all night. All thought dinner Randy's hand wandered along John's inner thigh and sometimes juts rested on his knee. He played footsie with him. He fleetingly caressed his ass when John got up to use the bathroom. During one of the performances Randy acted as if he was reaching past John for something and whispered into his ear that he '_wouldn't mind blowing him under the table, but would also settle for a hand job'_.

He had to take everything Randy did with a grin on his face because he was scared someone would take a picture at the wrong time. It didn't help that the risk behind everything Randy did only served to turn him on that much more. It was really taking everything he had in him not to sport serious wood.

It was safe to say after all of the performances were done John was more than ready to leave. But Randy insisted that they had to dance at least once to satisfy the people and photographers there. So John reluctantly stood up and followed Randy out on the dance floor. And just with his luck, the dj decided to play a slow song at that exact moment.

John rolled his eyes at Randy's grin as they got into a typical seventh grade school dance type of sway with their bodies a reasonable length apart. "Was I that bad of a date?"

"At this point I'm sure a rock would have made a better date than you."

"I can't help it if I can't keep my hands off of you." It was said in a low gravely voice and with the exact smoldering look John had instructed Randy not to use. And it still made him feel like goo on the inside. John blamed it on the multiple glasses of champagne and other various drinks he had consumed thought the night to deal with Randy's touchy feely hands. Most of the drinks had caught up with him and he was on the worse side of buzzed. Not drunk or anything, but he didn't have all of his marbles either. "If you want we can leave now." John nodded emphatically in approval and Randy smiled as he dropped his hands from where they were loosely wrapped around John's waist. But before they made it halfway off of the dance floor and to the exit someone had stopped them.

"You're not leaving already are you? Don't go just yet. There's still something you have to see. It won't take long, so sit!" And just like that they were being shoved back into their seats like teenagers who were caught trying to skip class.

Randy shrugged his shoulders in confusion and turned his head to the stage where someone was preparing to speak.

"We would just like to thank everyone who came out tonight and thank everyone for all of the wonderful donations that were made. We were able to raise enough money to not only fund and make this years Pride week the best ever, but also to donate to many of the city's shelters that house LGBT runaways." John resisted the urge to sigh dramatically. He couldn't believe they were stopped to listen to a thank you speech.

"Over the years it has been our goal to be able to break down many of the barriers we all face just by being ourselves and loving who we fall in love with. And I think I speak for everyone in this room when I say we wouldn't have been able to do it without one person.

"Never have I met someone more dedicated to the cause of sexuality equality. Although they've donated over four million dollars in total to different organizations it's not the money that makes them an amazing person. It's the dedication behind the money. It's they hours they put in each month talking to the kids who are confused and don't know what to do. It's the willingness to go the extra mile.

"With that said, it is my honor to present this Pride, Gay man and humanitarian of the century award to Randy Orton."

To say John was shocked would have been an understatement. Never in a million years would he have guessed that that man had been talking about Randy. As the crowd erupted with applause, John looked over to where Randy was seated beside him and took in the shocked expression on his face and wetness in his eyes. He swore Randy was a better actor than he was, especially if he fooled all of those people into thinking he was actually a nice guy.

John gave Randy and encouraging smile when he turned to look at him and resisted the urge to pout like a child as Randy stood up and got on stage.

He didn't pay much attention to the short acceptance speech. He was too concerned with getting more drinks and making sure no one was keeping count of how many he actually had.

It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair at all. Randy was a horrible person. He blackmailed him. He molested him. He was ruthless and just mean. But even so, millions of people seemed to love him and look up to him as the gay icon of the century.

Everyone who knew who Randy Orton was knew that he was gay and no one seemed to care about it. He got awards for being a superior gay being and John was still stuck in the closet.

"Sorry, I had no clue they were going to do that. We can leave now." John sighed and looked up as Randy finally made his way back to the table a little under an hour later.

The fact that besides the groping, Randy had been fairly nice to John only made him even more upset with Randy because he had very little grounds to actually be upset on. He paused as that swished around in his mind for a while but soon gave up on figuring it out himself.

As he stood up from his seat he swayed slightly and Randy grabbed his elbow to steady him. It was then that it hit John. Having all of the drinks when he was already on the bad side of buzzed was a bad idea.

"I'm going to take a stab in the dark here and say you're pretty drunk. We definitely don't want this getting out, so we're going to link arms and I'm going to force you to walk out of here in the straights line you can possibly manage." John nodded his head slowly and did as he was told.

Once again they were briefly hit with flashes outside and he stumbled slightly, but that could easily be blamed on the bright flashes.

"We made it and no one but me knows how hammered you are right now." Randy said as the driver shut the door.

"Please, shut the hell up." John slurred as he leant his head back against the headrest and closed his eyes.

"What are you mad at me for? The nights over! And I think I did pretty damn good back there. I could have embarrassed you something serious back there but I didn't. I've been on my best behavior all night!" Randy had been sure that he had been better than usual. He took some of Cody's harsh words to heart and just wanted to get back to where he and John had been when they first met, but it didn't seem like it had worked.

"You're a fucking liar and imposter. Those people don't know what you're about. They don't know how much of a liar and ass you are. They just see that stupid act you put on for them! It's not fair you know. You get to lie and reap all of the benefits while I'm stuck pretending to be straight."

Randy shook his head confused. He wanted to just brush it all of as John being drunk and upset about having to be at the gala, but he couldn't help the anger he felt boiling up in him. "How is it my fault you choose to pretend to be straight?"

"Because if you hadn't been so arrogant that night maybe I wouldn't have pushed myself to be a big actor, maybe I would have came out. Maybe we might have been together but now I'm destined to live a Ricky Martin-esque life. And now if I ever do come out, I'll be like a hundred and too old to find a guy to be with! I'll never get to be happy. I'm always going to be this bitter angry man stuck in the closet hating you for being and having everything I can't."

John turned away from Randy and he knew it was possibly to hide the tears that were threatening to fall from his eyes.

Randy was….shocked, slightly hurt and angry. Never in a million years would he have thought John blamed him for being stuck in the closet. If anything he offered him plenty of chances to come out. It was stupid and immature to blame something so big and such a huge part of who John was as a person on Randy who he didn't even know.

John didn't even question why they were going back to Randy's apartment. He just trudged behind Randy wanting to go to sleep and have the night officially be over with.

Inside of the apartment Randy immediately went into the kitchen area where he wordlessly fished around in the refrigerator and handed John a bottle of water.

Then he walked over to a bookshelf in his living room area and placed the glass rainbow award he had won on it. "You don't know me John. Not even in the slightest. You may envy me, but it's stupid, because all I want is for you to realize, if you wanted, you could do more than I could ever dream of."

John stood confused as Randy walked away down a hall that lead to what he guessed was his bedroom. He walked over to the bookshelf Randy had just walked away from and was shocked at what he saw.

There had to be over thirty different awards. GLAAD awards and all other different organizations and they all were for either being a humanitarian and a high donator, or a role model.

He didn't know what to think. Sure he hadn't know Randy dedicated that much of his life to charity, but it only slightly changed how he felt and thought about him. He was still an emotional black hole who could only feel lust, greed and anger.

Walking down the same path Randy had taken to the back of the apartment, John stood in the doorway of Randy's bedroom watching as the man stripped out of his clothes. "You don't know me either."

Randy looked over his shoulder as he shrugged his button up off. "I think it's safe to say we don't really know each other, but I also think it's safe to say we don't want to know each other. I think you're hot. You know that. You think I'm an ass. I know that. That's about as deep as our knowledge of the other goes"

John walked further in the room until he was standing directly in front of Randy. He didn't know what it was about the man, but he couldn't help but be drawn to him and he found it even harder to fight in his alcohol induced haze. He felt his hands move and before he knew it, they were lightly tracing the various tattoos on Randy's arms. "You really shouldn't look this good."

"Are you seriously doing this right now?" Randy looked down at John and when their eyes locked John wanted nothing more than to close the short distance between their mouths. But he didn't. Instead he stepped back and placed his own arms by his side.

"You're right Randy. So what we're attracted to each other? Even if we were to fuck until the sun came up, it wouldn't change how much our personalities clash and how much we just don't like each other. And even if it had the potential to slightly change things, you are definitely not worth losing the career I've worked so hard for."

Randy ignored the feeling of being sucker punched in the gut by John's words and smirked. "Not like I was looking for a relationship anyway and you don't seem like you'd be all that great in the sack anyway." With that said he turned away from John, stalked over to his bathroom and shut the door.

John wasn't aware he had been holding his breath until he heard the shower turn on and he felt himself exhale.

It was bad enough when there was just hate and anger surging around them. But now with the known sexual tension and the challenge not to be the one to give in, John knew things between he and Randy were about to get a hell of a lot more complicated.

He plopped back on to Randy's massive bed and sighed when his mind instantly assaulted him with the image Randy had described earlier of him withering beneath Randy on that very bed. It was going to be a long hellish road to Ted and Cody's wedding for sure.


	6. Intoxicated

**AN: **_So it's been forever and I sincerely apologize. The semester started and I'm talking 18 credits which equals six classes which equals death. So in turn I was only able to type this chapter at the pace of a snail a couple of nights after I finished my class readings and all of the other stupid stuff that comes with coursework. Because of this, I think updates will be moved to every two weeks instead of every week and Tuesdays possibly instead of Mondays. I have not given up at all! I want nothing more than to write these chapters every night but sadly life will not cooperate like that. On a happier note, this chapter is done and involves what I think of as cute and delicious Centon drama! And the stupid hurricanes and tropical storms are done with and I went to the FBR 15th anniversary show Friday in New York and it was amazing! Seriously William Beckett, Travie McCoy and Gabe Saporta all on stage at one time kind of equals deliciousness :) and it was those men on stage that encouraged me to blow off my homework today and finish up this chapter! But enough of my rambling and finally on to what you've all been waiting for!_

* * *

><p><strong>Intoxicated<br>**_First stop, flying high, take me to the moon,_  
><em>Day or night, we don't have to say a word,<em>  
><em>'Cause you make me feel like I'm intoxicated, toxicated.<em>

_Feel like I black out, pass out, everytime that we touch,_  
><em>And if it hurts in the moment then it must be love,<em>  
><em>Want your heart, bitter, straight, no chaser,<em>  
><em>I wanna feel it in my head when I wake up.<br>-_**The Cab **

The next morning when John stirred awake he was instantly aware of the arms wrapped loosely around his waist. Then slowly he also began to realize that his own arms were wrapped around a body and he had a leg caught in between someone else's thighs. Someone's very strong muscular thighs. He instantly tensed and tried to recall how he had ended up in the position, but his mind blanked.

"This was nice and all until you went stiff as a board on me." The voice in his ear startled John and he jumped knocking his head into Randy's chin in the process. The action caused Randy to release the hold he had on John and clutch at his chin while John cradled his head in his hands.

"What the hell did you try to do to me last night?" Recovering quickly from the pain, John sat up on the bed and roughly shoved Randy causing him to ungracefully tumble off the other side.

Randy quickly regained his composure and stood up off of the floor and gave John an incredulous look. "Seriously? You kick me out of my own bed after I was nice enough to let you stay here after you rudely insulted me with your drunken rant? I didn't want you here, but by the time I got out of the shower you were passed out and I was not taking the guest room while you slept soundly in my bed."

John, unsure of what to say, sat silent until he composed his thoughts. "Well you didn't have to like cuddle with me that was uncalled for and inappropriate. I was in no state to rebuff your advances. You took advantage of me you asshole."

"You latched on to my side sometime during the night. I was trying to shove you away at first! You move around a lot in your sleep I only put my arms around you in an attempt to get you to stay still."

John had no response to Randy's words and his deadpan look. He wanted to deny everything, but with his dormant sex life, he had no way to know how often he actually moved around in his sleep. "Whatever." John said as he stood up off of the bed and blew past Randy.

The stupid evening was over. It had lasted a lot longer than he originally anticipated, but he was more than glad that it was finally over. He was glad to begin his steps of removing Randy from his life forever.

"Now you just leave?" John ignored Randy's words and sped up his steps towards the door. His main concern was getting the hell out of there. "You know you should be thanking me and apologizing to me. You acted like a little bitch last night and I still put up with you."

That of course got John to stop walking. He slowly turned around and shot Randy a look of slight confusion and disbelief. "What?"

"You threw a little tantrum last night blaming me for all that was wrong in your life and I didn't do anything or complain any about it. I just let you rant while I took in all of your hateful words." Randy shrugged his shoulders and walked past John and stepped into his kitchen where he began opening draws and cabinets taking things out and setting them on the counters.

John was still frozen to the spot as he tried to recall all that had happened the previous night. He clearly remembered Randy being stupid and touchy feely during the gala. He remembered the stupid award Randy had won. But he didn't remember anything past when Randy had come back to the table. The rest were just slightly hazy memories but he couldn't distinguish if most of them were real or if he was making things up in his mind. It was confusing.

He opened his mouth to speak, but he quickly shut it not sure of what to say. When he finally gathered his thoughts he sighed and walked over and stood in the slight doorway of the kitchen. "Was I really bad last night?"

Randy looked over his shoulder from where he was mixing a bowl of some type of batter and smirked. "Don't worry, I'm a big boy. You didn't give anything I couldn't handle." John rolled his eyes as he leant back again the counter on the opposite side of the kitchen.

He had no memory what so ever of what he had said to Randy the previous night. However, he could imagine what it was along the lines of. He couldn't even lie to himself and say he wasn't insanely jealous of Randy. The stupid prick had everything. John hadn't even realized he had dazed off, lost in his own thoughts until he felt Randy's presence beside him. He quickly snapped out of his daze and stared down at the plate Randy had set down beside him. "You made me breakfast?"

"Yes honey I did. The newspaper is on the table and your briefcase is by the door." They just stood there staring into each other's eyes until John couldn't take it anymore. He laughed. And he laughed some more. He clutched his side as he doubled over from his laughter. It was weird enough having heard Randy speak those words, lacing them with forced sweetness, but the true thing that threw him over the edge was the images his mind produced of Randy as the prefect house wife complete with an apron and oven mitts. "Okay it was funny, but it wasn't that funny."

Finally when his laughing fit had subsided, John regained his composure and shot Randy an apprehensive look. "This is weird. Why are you making me breakfast? Is it poisoned? Is this some sort of revenge tactic?"

"You were in here the entire time! When would I have had time to poison it? I can't believe it, I try to be nice, extending an olive branch and all that other shit and this is what happens." By the middle of the rant Randy had started to open draws and forcefully put away all of the things he had used to cook the breakfast while muttering to himself.

"Calm down, no need to be a diva or anything, it was just a question. Look I'm eating it. Yum it's delicious." John slowly began shoving eggs in his mouth and chewing, making a big show of swallowing the food.

"Wait it's not done yet!" The shout startled John and he dejectedly stared at the small amount of eggs that had missed the path to his mouth and fell onto the floor.

John looked to Randy who was busy rummaging through the fridge. After moving things around frantically, Randy reappeared next to John with a bottle of whipped cream in his hands. With a devious smile he outlined the pancakes on the plate with the whipped cream adding a smile with a piece of bacon and eyes with strawberries. "What is this? Something off of the kids menu?"

Randy didn't respond he just cut a piece of the pancake off and held the fork in front of John's mouth. John started at Randy warily for a moment before he slowly opened his mouth. He didn't know what he was expecting. He sure wasn't expecting Randy to just slide the fork into his mouth, that's for sure. But when that was all that happened, it did take him off guard.

That was why he was totally unprepared when suddenly there was something cold sliding down the left side of his face and on to his neck. "Looks like my cream's gotten all over your face."

More than anything John wanted to be mad, but he couldn't help but find himself insanely turned on by the simple action and words.

Instead of a response dripping with another sexual innuendo, John just lightly shook his head and began to wipe the whipped cream off of his face with his left hand.

For the most part he had gotten most of it off. He had been avoiding Randy's eyes because he was sure the pure lust and desire in them would throw him over the edge.

He looked around for something to wipe the excess whipped cream off of his hands but he couldn't see anything in the kitchen that would suffice. Just as he was about to just rub it off on his pants, Randy's hand gripped his.

Before he could question what he was doing or shout at him for being such an asshole, he felt his index finger being surrounded by a warm, hot cavern and that's when it hit him. Randy had taken his finger into his mouth.

The moment the realization hit him he could immediately feel the familiar tightening in his groin area. He looked up to Randy's face and almost lost it. He swore those eyes had to be the definition of sex. There was that smoldering look again. The look in them as he felt Randy's tongue trace the tip of his finger almost made him come on the spot.

"What the hell are you doing?" His voice was raspy and barely above a whisper and he felt Randy's smile against he finger before he even saw it.

Suddenly Randy removed the finger from his mouth with a loud pop and did his best to put on an innocent face. "You were going to ruin your pants so I thought I would help you clean up." Even with the look on his face and softly spoken words, Randy's true intentions clearly shined in his eyes.

"You're crazy. I think its way past time for me to leave." Even with the words out of his mouth, John could feel their bodies gravitate closer instead. He didn't even try to pull back as their faces drew in towards each other.

When their mouths' finally did meet, John felt what he always felt when it happened. Like his heart was going to beat right out of his chest. Like he was standing in the middle of the desert and his body was on fire and the heat only increased whenever Randy's body pressed against his, but Randy's mouth held what he needed to survive.

He felt Randy's tongue delve in his mouth and couldn't help but moan lowly when it brushed against his own. He didn't have the strength or will to fight for dominance of the kiss. All he could do was grab Randy's hips and hold on as he explored every crevice in his mouth.

John was sure Randy had drugged his breakfast. He had to have slipped something into the food because he knew with everything in him what was happening was wrong, but he didn't even have the slightest want or inclination to break the kiss. He wanted more.

Suddenly the clothes between them were way too much. He moved his hands upward until they were underneath Randy's undershirt and his hands had contact with Randy's bare skin. They traced over Randy's strong abs and muscular biceps and pecs where they lightly brushed over his nipples.

Randy gasped at the action and accidentally bit John's tongue. He mumbled a brief apology against his lips and tried to sooth the nip by taking John's tongue into his mouth and lightly sucking on it.

The bite in all actually turned John on a million times more than it had hurt him, but he forgot about it all when he felt Randy sucking on his tongue and Randy's hands against the small of his back.

Moments later they broke apart for air and John closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against Randy's. It was crazy. He was supposed to hate the man. He did hate Randy. But it was becoming beyond impossible to hate someone who made him feel so much from just a kiss. He swore Randy could have run over his childhood pet killing it, and all he would have to do was kiss him and he would forget it ever happened.

It didn't help that it had been so long since he had done anything serious with anyone.

He sighed and dropped he head so it was resting in the crook of Randy's neck. He placed a few light kisses against the area where Randy's neck and shoulders met and shook his head. "I fucking hate you so much."

The words lacked the malice they usually held but there was still anger behind them. Randy chuckled lightly and slowly began licking the remaining whipped cream off of John's neck. "I dislike you too John. I wish I didn't find you so damn attractive. Things would be so much easier if you had a hunchback or looked like an ogre. Then I wouldn't have to worry about how especially hot you are when you're angry."

"Nothing would ever work out between us." John lifted his head up and stared into Randy's eyes. They were still filled with lust but they weren't as cloudy and hazy as they had been when the kiss was initiated.

"Why do we do this to ourselves?" Even with the heavy question resting in the air they couldn't help but connect their mouths once again.

The second kiss was less about domination and more about just relishing in the fact that they were kissing. Things were just beginning to pick up and fall back over to the heavy side when they both heard keys jingling in the door.

John was the first to react, shoving Randy away from him and taking a sudden interest in the counter behind him.

Randy quickly stalked over to the other side of the narrow kitchen and began straightening out his clothes and the pots and pans he had used earlier.

Both of their heads snapped over to the door when it finally swung open. "Baby, are you awake? I tried calling but there was no answer so I thought I would just….." Nick froze halfway into the apartment and stared at the weird scene in front of him. When he recovered from his initial shock he continued into the apartment and softly shut the door behind him. "I wasn't expecting you to be here John. What a pleasant surprise."

Neither John nor Randy missed the icy tone in his voice. "The gala went a little longer than normal and John had a little too much to drink so I let him crash here."

Nick raised an eyebrow and stared harder. "And you cooked him breakfast too I see. Nice to know you two are just the best of friends lately." When he didn't get a response from Randy or John he let out a slight harrumph and walked towards Randy's bedroom.

"I have to go deal with that, but don't leave. This isn't over yet." Randy's tone was demanding and something in John was itching to argue with him and tell him no, but John found himself nodding his head in agreement.

Randy quickly left the kitchen before John changed his mind and began to prepare himself for whatever war Nick was about to rage against him.

When he reached his bedroom he found Nick silently picking up things off of the floor and straightening up the room. "That's what I pay the cleaning lady for."

Nick didn't even pause in his actions when Randy spoke. He just kept at it, tossing things into the hamper in the closet and neatly arranging the shoes strewn around the room in the closet. "You know I hate staying over when it's messy in here."

"Nick…" Randy knew that he had put it off long enough. Even without his feelings for John burning so strongly in his chest, he would have known it was time to end things with Nick. It had gone on longer than any other relationship in the last four years, but he knew the time was fast approaching.

Randy liked him a lot, but that wasn't a reason to keep stringing Nick along. His like would never turn into the love Nick felt for him. Never.

"I know, I know, why should I care when the majority of my time in here is spent on my back looking at the ceiling?" He dropped the shirts he had been holding in his hands but kept one thing that Randy couldn't see clearly clenched in them and turned to face Randy. "I think he may want this back before he leaves." He shoved what Randy guessed John's suit jacket at his chest and stalked away into the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

That was the biggest sign if he had ever seen one that breaking up with Nick was not going to be an easy task. "Nick, come on, are you seriously going to hide in the bathroom? Why don't you come out here so we can talk?"

The bathroom door swung open enough for Nick to stick his head out. "I'm not hiding from anything. You don't like to talk. I don't think there is anything to talk about. I'm cleaning up in here so when you finish taking the _trash_ out, we can have hot, wild sex and I can shower in a clean bathroom." Then just as quickly as the door opened, it was closed again.

But even in that brief one-sided encounter, Randy didn't miss the plea in Nick's eyes. The plea to just let sleeping dogs lie. Randy let out a sigh of frustration and just let things be for the time being.

Back in the kitchen as the minutes seemed to drag by like hours John began to debate more and more his decision to stay. Why was he staying? What on earth would there be for him to stay and talk with Randy about?

The still slightly prominent bulge in his pants have him one reason why, but even that didn't seem like reason enough to stay. It was a bad idea even toying with the thought of fooling around with Randy.

He wasn't stupid enough to think that their sexual tension or chemistry could turn into something more, but he also wasn't stupid enough to play with fire. Anyone could see from a million miles away what Nick had dug himself into and John refused to ever let that happen to him. Even if Randy did have a body to die for and his kisses turned John into a pile of goo.

So with that in mind John decided that it was in his best interest to just chalk what almost happened up to temporary insanity from being in such close proximity to Randy. He gathered his thoughts and quickly began to head towards the door. He had made it all the way across the room and halfway out of the door before his body slammed into another solid object.

"What the hell? John?" He looked up while rubbing where his head had impacted with the other person's and found himself peering into the confused eyes of his best friend.

"Ted?"

"What are you doing here?" John looked past Ted to Cody who of course was standing behind him. "Did something happen between you and Randy last night?"

And with those words John froze once again. He didn't know what to do or say. He felt like Cody was reading into him waiting for him to say something so he could shout 'LIAR'. He felt like what he and Randy had almost done was painted on his face and oozing out of his pores.

"I think the better question is what are you guys doing here? As you can see John was just leaving. The event ended late last night and John used the guest room." John thanked his lucky stars for Randy's sudden, timely appearance. He felt Cody's gaze lift from his face and shift to Randy.

"I just wanted to come over and see how you were doing." There was a lull of silence in which John could practically feel the disbelief rolling off of Randy behind him towards Cody. "Okay, okay, I wanted to get the scoop of what happened last nigh." Randy laughed lightly and John couldn't help but smile at how well the two knew each other. "But seriously there is something Ted and I wanted to ask the two of you so we might as well get it over and done with now since you're both here."

Randy stepped aside and John did the same as Cody and Ted brushed past them as they walked into the apartment. But John didn't miss the look Ted have him as he walked past.

John slightly bowed his head and tried to will away the slight blush that wanted to creep into his cheeks. He should have known that Ted wouldn't have let things go as easily as Cody had. He sighed and followed behind them. Something told him that his time at Randy's apartment for that day was far from over.


	7. OneEighty By Summer

**AN:**_ Finally I'm updating! Can't express how sorry I am that I've kept you all waiting, I'm seriously ashamed of myself for how I let the semester kick my ass. But on the plus side it wasn't a complete bust. Thanks for all of you who took time out to check up on me and let me know you still cared about this story (you guys know who you are but I'm going to give a shout out to you anyway!) TheBlackerTheBerry, CenaRKO1986, and gamesgrl5887 this chapter is dedicated to you guys. Also thanks to everyone who is still reading. This chapter is just slightly longer than the others to make up for the missed time and I plan on reverting back to my weekly updates and I am in the process of writing a Christmas special and the follow up chapter to You Only Live Once. I hope you guys enjoy it, review and let me know, even if it is to tell me how much it sucks, if it wasn't worth the wait etc, just anything to let me know you guys are still reading! Hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

><p><strong>One-Eighty By Summer<br>**_Go on just say it, _  
><em>You need me like a bad habit, <em>  
><em>One that leaves you defenseless, dependent, and alone.<em>  
><em>Go on just say it (Are you afraid to), <em>  
><em>You need me like a bad habit (Say what you want to, tell me you want to), <em>  
><em>One that leaves you defenseless, dependent, and alone. (Are you afraid to say what you want to, tell me you want to). <em>  
><strong>-Taking Back Sunday<strong>

"So what's so important that you had to come all the way over here to say it?" Randy asked as he followed Cody and Ted into the living room and plopped down on the recliner. Cody and Ted sat next to each other on the loveseat and John stood awkwardly for a moment before he sat on the last available seat which happened to be directly across from Randy's.

Cody and Ted shared a look and Randy swore Cody's smile increased in size, which he was sure had to be impossible with the way he had been grinning. "Would you just spit it out already? Seriously you two are starting to freak me out."

"God Randy, hold your freaking horses. Can't I be happy for a second? Anyway, we know this is a question that has been floating around in a lot of people's heads and people were unsure of the answer to it, but….we both want you guys to be our best men!"

Both men just stared blankly at Cody and Ted until Randy broke the silence. "Thanks? I just assumed Dustin automatically would get that spot."

"Randy, you know you are definitely more of a brother to me than he is…." Cody trailed off.

Randy took the silence to look across at John, who seemed to be engaged in a silent conversation with Ted.

Slowly a pout began to form on Cody's lips and he let out a disappointed huff. "I'm going to be honest….I was expecting a little more excitement from you about this".

It took a lot in Randy to suppress his eye roll at the whine in Cody's voice, but before he could snap anything harsh or sarcastic out Nick strolled into the room.

"Cody, I didn't know you were here. What brings you here at such an early hour?" Randy watched as Cody looked up in surprise at Nick's appearance. He shot Randy a confused look before he replied.

"Ted and I just stopped by to let John and Randy know we wanted them to be our best men for the wedding."

"Well isn't that just plain adorable." He said as he walked further into the room and dropped down into Randy's lap. The voice he used was sugary sweet, but Randy didn't miss the sarcastic undertone to it or the glare he sent John. "Or at least it will be until these two turn it into World War three."

"I think it will be damn near impossible for them to find something to fight over when it comes to this." No one in the room missed the worried lit in Cody's voice when he spoke.

"That's what you think until there's an all out war during the reception over who gets to make their speech first."

Randy laughed and shot Nick a look of disbelief. "Please, what is there to argue about with that? I think it's obvious to everyone that I get to make my speech first."

Those words were all it took to snap John out of his silent daze. "Who the hell says you get to make your speech first? I get to go first."

"Ha, and why is this? It's not acting Cena, you actually have to write the speech. The script faeries don't just drop one into you lap that you have to recite."

"Are you saying I'm too stupid to write a good speech? I don't even know why anyone would give you the floor at their wedding. You'd just find a way to make it all about yourself. Because that's all you care for you selfish asshole."

Randy was silent for a few seconds but like always, his face went from angry to stoic in seconds and a cold air filled the room. "Maybe you should take a lesson from me then. If you loved yourself a little more you wouldn't be alone, closeted and feeling sorry for yourself all of the goddamn time."

"How fucking dare you?" John sat up and began to take the steps across the room to Randy but Ted stopped him.

Randy quickly shoved Nick off of his lap and taunted John with a smirk as he also stood up. But with all of the commotion, everyone failed to see Nick slowly saunter out of the room with a satisfied smirk of his own.

Ted sighed and let go of John once he was sure he wasn't going to attack Randy. "Seriously? Can you two go two damn seconds without immediately going for each other's throats?"

"This was supposed to be a happy announcement. We were supposed to tell you guys the news and then you were supposed to be happy and thank us and we were all supposed to be happy and giddy together. What does it matter who makes the speech first? You two still get to make speeches. Why can't we just handle this like the adults we are? Randy, you get to go first. There problem solved." Cody gave a final nod as if pleased with himself and smiled at the other occupants left in the room.

Ted however didn't look nearly as happy as Cody. "Wait, why Randy?"

"Because he's my best friend and practically my brother. It's only logical that he go first."

"John's my best friend and like a brother to me too. I think he should give his speech first."

"Randy and I have known each other for forever way longer than you and John. It only makes sense that he goes first."

"Well being as I'm the actual groom, John is the actual best man so he gets to go first."

Cody sucked in a surprised gasp of air and held his hand to his chest. "Ted, I'm the groom too."

Ted said nothing in response but the pointed look he gave Cody said it all. "What do you think I'm the bride or something? You expect me to walk down the aisle in a dress?"

"Cody, calm down, that's not how I mean it. You're overreacting and blowing what I said out of proportion." Ted moved towards Cody and tried to envelop him in his arms but Cody slapped Ted's outstretched hands away.

"Yeah, I am because I act like an overemotional girl." Cody yelled as he stalked out of the room.

The three men left in the room all stared at each other before Randy finally sighed and gave in walking out of the room in the same direction Cody had fled.

John chuckled and fell back into his seat. "You sure do know how to pick them DiBiase."

"Tell me about it. I don't know why he's so dramatic now. I didn't mean it like that." Ted also ungracefully plopped down onto the couch and threw his head back.

"You meant it like that." John said calling Ted out on his bullshit.

"Okay maybe I did mean it like that, but that wasn't the first time I've joked around about him being the bride. I tell him he's going to be my wife all of the time and it's never bothered him before." He turned his head and looked at John for help in understanding the situation but John just shrugged his shoulders.

"The only advice I can give you is to apologize, grovel for his forgiveness and never hint at it again?"

"And that's exactly what I was planning on doing."

"Look at you, marriage will be a breeze." Both men laughed.

"Wait; don't think you're off the hook that easy bro. What the hell were you doing staying the night here? And don't feed me that bullshit excuse of being drunk, no one was driving and I know you can handle your alcohol."

John avoided eye contact with Ted and sighed. "I was wasted last night. Yeah I could have made it home but I didn't realize Randy told the limo driver to come here, so I just passed out in the guest room." Ted just stared at him. "Okay maybe that's not all but I refuse to say anymore with that damn Chihuahua lurking around biting at my ankles." John looked over his shoulder more than prepared for Nick to pop out of a corner at any moment and attack him.

Ted laughed at John's paranoia. "I swear, you're the only person I know who's life is more drama filled than the movies you film."

"Ha ha. You have no room to talk, I'm one hundred percent sure Cody's you don't respect my or my opinion crying scene was straight out of one of your chick flicks, wait, that happens in all of them." Ted just flipped John off and threw one of the pillows from the couch at his head.

* * *

><p>"Way to be dramatic Cody." Randy said as he stepped onto the balcony.<p>

"I'm not trying to be dramatic. I don't want to be looked at as the freaking woman in this relationship. I'm the groom too! The little people on the top of our wedding cake are going to be two guys!" Cody's face was flushed and Randy could see how he was close to physically shaking from his anger. He wanted to laugh at how Cody looked, but he knew it would only make the situation worse so he refrained from doing so.

"Codes, I'm sure he wasn't serious. He was just backing John up, just like you backed me up. Don't have an aneurysm over it."

Cody looked back at Randy from over his shoulder and glared at him. This time Randy did laugh. "Shut up you smug bastard. This is your entire fault. You still haven't apologized for what you said to me on Thursday asshole."

"Oh dear Cody, I'm oh so sorry for calling you out on your shit with Johnny."

"Shut up!" Cody frantically looked around to see if Ted had finally decided to come around. "That is not to be spoken of. It never happened."

"You're well on your way to creating a nice stable marriage." The sadness that filled Cody's eyes made Randy regret what he said for a few seconds. He knew he was being unreasonably harsh with Cody, but he couldn't help the fact that a morning that had started out so well, was quickly turning into a shit show. Randy was not a man used to sexual frustration and it was safe to say he wasn't handling it well now. "For the love of God Cody please don't cry." Randy quickly closed the distance between them and pulled Cody into a tight hug. "I'm sorry for being a dick. I know you and Ted will have a wonderful marriage."

"I'm sorry, but no matter how happy I am and now much I love Teddy, I can't help but have a crippling fear that I'm making a mistake or that it's just not going to work out."

"You can't let the fear of it possibly not working out stop you from going forth with it. You guys will be fine." Randy held Cody a little longer until he pulled away and wiped his eyes.

"I hate crying like a little bitch all of the time."

"Then stop crying like a little bitch all of the time." Randy said as he walked past Cody and leant over the railing of the balcony.

"Speaking of little bitches…." Cody started as he walked over and stood next to Randy. "What exactly is Nick doing here?"

"I wish there was someone I could ask that question because I honestly have no clue." There were a lot of things Randy had gotten used to in his pseudo relationship with Nick. He had gotten used to how Nick served as a public cockblock even when he wasn't around and how much of a hit his love life had taken since the media implied they were in a relationship, but that didn't matter much because the sex was great. He had gotten used to Nick's need to clean up after him in his own apartment. But what he was never going to get used to was Nick's newfound clingy personality.

It was an unspoken rule between them that when and if Nick ever decided to drop by unannounced then he would just have to deal with what or whoever Randy happened to be doing at the moment. Because of this Nick was usually smart not to come over early in the morning or late at night without calling first. But Randy had no idea what made him break that rule this morning, and then go into complete bitch mode on top of it.

"Did he walk in while you were….you know?"

Randy sighed and shook his head. "Nothing happened with John."

"He was drunk and slept over and nothing happened?"

"Nothing happened so drop it." And like that the conversation ended.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later Cody realized that Ted was not going to give in so he reluctantly returned back to the living room.<p>

Ted and John abruptly stopped their conversation in order to stare at Cody as he slowly slumped back into the room. "Nice of you to finally grace us with your presence again." Cody silently threw a death glare at John who just chuckled at him.

"I'm ready to leave now Theodore." Cody said as he crossed his arms across his chest. Ted's only response was a sort of 'I told you so' glance he shot at John before he stood up off of the couch and followed Cody out of the door.

When the door shut behind them Randy internally smiled for a second knowing he was alone with John again until he remembered that they weren't alone.

"I don't know who it originally stemmed from, but I think you and Cody have spent so much time around each other, the drama rolls off in waves from one on to the other."

"Ha, ha you're so funny I forgot to laugh." Randy deadpanned as he gave John a blank look, but it only made John laugh harder.

"I think I've definitely overstayed my welcome" John said with a pointed glance to the back room where they were both sure Nick was listening from and slowly picked himself up and off the couch. "Time for me to head out."

Randy wanted to shout for him to stay. He wanted to tell John to wait while he kicked Nick out so they could pick up where they left off. He wanted to do it so bad he had to clench his fists in order to stop them from reaching out for John on their own. He couldn't do it. There was very little doubt in his mind that John didn't want to leave. He knew John also wanted to pick up where they had left off earlier before they had been interrupted.

However, even with all that want, the little voice in his head nagging him that John had pulled away from him numerous times kept his feet glued to the floor. Getting John had almost become a game at this point. A game Randy refused to lose, and he knew locking John in a room while he fought to get Nick out of the apartment wasn't the best way to play his next move. But he could barely contain his need to throw John down on the coffee table and have his way with him.

Never in his life had Randy suffered so much from the classic case of wanting something so much only due to the fact that he knew he couldn't have it. And never in his life had Randy been so turned on by a man he had practically done nothing with.

John paused and hesitated for a second after he stood waiting for Randy to say or do something in reaction, but Randy just stood frozen in place, so John slowly shook his head and walked over to the door. He hesitated again when he reached it, but still heard nothing from Randy so he just walked out.

He didn't know whether he was angry or relieved that Randy had let him leave without stopping him. No matter how much he hated the man, it didn't stop his body from craving his touch. He wondered for a brief second how bad it could be to just give in, but all it took was a flash of the smirk. The smirk that also held the power it infuriate him and turn him on at the same time. Everything he felt for Randy seemed to be a slew of contradictions between his mind and body and it only pissed him off more to know his body seemed to have a mind of it's own around the man.

John was standing in front of the elevator shaft waiting for it to reach Randy's floor when he felt someone standing behind him. He turned around and almost bumped into Randy who had been standing behind him.

"Here, you left this." Randy said as he shoved John's suit jacket at him.

"Thanks?" John said questionably as he took the jacket from Randy's hands and folded it over his right forearm.

The two stood there silently staring at each other until the elevator dinged, announcing its arrival and John slowly stepped back into it and hit the button for the lobby level. They stood tensely staring at each other until the doors began to slowly close.

But then, in the same flash of movement, Randy stepped forward, grabbed the collar of John's shirt and pulled him against him, just as John stepped forward himself and wrapped his arms around Randy's waist pulling him into the elevator.

Their lips connected and Randy let out a low whine when John denied his tongue access into his mouth. John smiled at the sound and Randy used the loosening of his lips to his advantage and was finally granted access. But John continued to tease him and pulled back from the kiss once again returning it to just hot open mouth kisses without any tongue involved. Randy frantically trailed his hands from John's neck and down his chest until he cupped his clothed semi-erect penis in his hand.

John threw his head back and groaned. They were both lost in their own world completely unaware that the elevator had reached its destination and that the doors had opened until they heard a startled gasp.

John's eyes flew open and for the second time that morning he shoved Randy off of him. He looked like a baby dear caught in headlights as he stared at the three occupants of the lobby.

Randy, not very shocked at all, was sure he knew what was going to happen before John even decided to act. So he just stood there frustrated as John gathered himself and practically ran from the building's lobby. He let out a sigh and sent death glares at the old couple and concierge guy as he jabbed the number for his floor and slowly banged his head against the elevator doors when they finally closed.

Upon re-entry back into his apartment Randy was not surprised to see Nick waiting for him leant up against the doorway of the kitchen.

"That took a long time just to give him back his jacket." Nick's voice only held a slight bitchy sarcastic tone to it. It was mostly laced with worry.

Randy stormed right past him only tossing a response over his shoulder. "Don't fucking start with me." Even though it was said offhandedly and in passing, it didn't do anything to lessen the bite to the words. It also didn't do anything to stop Nick from following Randy into his bedroom.

"Baby," Nick paused at the look he received from Randy over his shoulder as he picked up his phone off of the nightstand and angrily began to jab at the screen, but continued when the glare was off of him. "I've been here for almost two hours already and you haven't even properly greeted me yet."

He waited for a response and when he didn't get one he walked over to where Randy was and wrapped his arms around his waist as he laid his head on Randy's back. Randy sighed, dropped his phone and turned around and loosely returned Nick's embrace.

He was slowly starting to realize that no matter how much of a bitch Nick was growing to be around his friends, he couldn't deny the fact that he did treat the man wrong. But he continued to think the world shined out of Randy's ass.

Randy tilted his head down and pressed his lips against Nick's awaiting ones. The kiss was soft and light and was over just as quickly as it had started. "Hello." Randy said sarcastically and Nick gently slapped his arm while he chuckled.

Randy started to pull back from the embrace but Nick only held on to Randy tighter. Randy just rested his chin atop Nick's head and started to seriously dread the day he was going to have to break up with him. He was one hundred percent sure all hell would break loose then.

Nick closed his eyes and burrowed his head deeper into Randy's chest. He knew that each and every day his grip on Randy was slipping further and further away from him. Things had been going fairly well. He knew Randy was never fully his per se, but Nick had made sure to get rid of any competition.

But John, Nick had no clue when John had become a serious threat to what he had with Randy. Sure he knew of the extreme dislike they had for one another. But somewhere along the line a strong sexual tension current seemed to have grown between the two of them and it scared him. He had fought way to damn hard for some closeted macho freak to take his place. He had put up with too much, dealing with Randy's harsh words and ignored phone calls. He was the one always there to calm Randy down after and encounter with John. It was him who had to go days sometimes even a week without hearing from his boyfriend only to get a brief 'I want your ass now' text when contact was finally made. Yeah he loved Randy, but even the deepest love wouldn't have been able to withstand all that he had.

So there was no way in hell he was just going to sit back and watch as John moved in and took Randy right from beneath his nose. He wouldn't let it happen.

Randy was more than surprised when he was suddenly being pushed back on to the bed. When the back of his legs hit the edge of the bed he fell on to his back and in a flash Nick was on top of him.

"What the hell has gotten into you?" Randy asked surprised as Nick quickly began to rip his shirt off.

"I'm showing you the kind of greeting I was looking for. And hopefully you'll be getting into me."

Randy had to give it to Nick. The man had the best sex kitten voice he had ever heard. He managed to say everything and make it sound like a purr that Randy felt reverberating through this entire body. And he way he had his back arched made his ass stick straight up into the air making for an amazing view.

He gasped as Nick lightly scratched down his chest stopping at his navel. Nick's tongue traced slow circles around it occasionally stopping to dip inside his bellybutton. Just when Randy was going to tell him enough was enough Nick continued to trail down until he reached his pants.

Then in a show of probably one of the hottest things Randy had ever seen Nick looked up so that their eyes were locked, undid the button of Randy's jeans with just his mouth and used his teeth to unzip the zipper. He was sure that image alone would haunt his dreams and showers for the rest of his life.

His pants were abandoned just as quickly as his shirt had been. Then Nick pounced back on him and cupped Randy through his boxers as he brought his face close and practically nuzzled against his erect penis.

After the boxers were also discarded Nick took Randy's length into his had and slowly stroked it, occasionally licking and lightly sucking the head.

"Don't fucking tease me. I'm not a teenager and I don't want a hand job." Randy said as he roughly pulled Nick back by his hair. Nick just smirked and in quick motion took as much as he could of Randy into his mouth. "Damn you're such a slut." Nick's smirk just grew around Randy's penis in response.

When Randy was sure he couldn't take anymore he pushed Nick's mouth off of him and pulled him up so that he lay next to him and threw his body on top of his. "I'm going to fuck you so hard, your voice will be hoarse and you'll barely be able to walk when I'm through." Nick moaned and arched his body up against Randy's as the words were harshly whispered into his ear, glad to know he could still bring out the animalistic side of Randy in less than ten minutes.

* * *

><p>Later that evening Randy sat on the balcony outside his bedroom alone smoking a cigarette. Nick had passed out exhausted from the sex, but even with his body feeling tired he couldn't fall asleep.<p>

He looked over his shoulder at Nick who was still sprawled out on the bed with the sheets just managing to cover the swell of his ass. All it took was a round of sex for Randy to remember why he kept Nick around. He was the first guy Randy had encountered where he could be as rough as he wanted, and Nick still taunted him for more.

Picking up his phone off of his lap he thought of the true reason he had stepped out on to the balcony, to call John. Stubbing out his cigarette he quickly pressed the call button on the screen before he could talk himself out of it. The phone rung twice before he picked up.

"What the hell do you want Orton?" John answered with a snarl and Randy couldn't help but remember the way his face had lit up bright red when he realized they had an audience earlier in the elevator.

"Honestly, I want my dick buried deep inside your ass. But surprisingly that's not what I'm calling for."

"That would never happen no matter how much you dream about it Orton. So continue to fuck your little Chihuahua and pretend it's me you're plowing into."

Randy snorted; he found it cute that John still felt the need to lie to himself. "Will do Cena. But I'm just calling to tell you that you don't have to worry about needing to have your publicist do any damage control over what may or may not have happened in the elevator today. The old couple doesn't even know who you are and are too filthy rich to worry about making cheap change over selling a story to the tabloids and it's in the concierge's contract that he's not allowed to talk about what he sees while he's on the clock."

"Thanks for sharing that tidbit of information four hours later asshole."

"No problem sweet cheeks. I figured I'd be kind enough to talk you off of that cliff you're about to jump off."

"What if I had already put out a statement? You could have really damaged my career and you don't even seem to ca-"

Randy hung up the phone before John could get into his hysterics and laid his head back trying hard to fight the smile that was itching to spread across his face.


	8. Wish You Away

**AN: **_This chapter __starts off a little slow and I apologize for that. It was a pain getting it out, but it was necessary in order for the actual plot I have in mind to actually take place. Trust me I'm getting just as antsy about the sexual tension as you guys are, but sadly I have a story line to stick to :P. There is a a little of Randy's history in here. I though it was important to hint that as much of a lovable bastard he is, he wasn't always like this of course. I do recommend listening to the songs for each chapter. 1. because they're badass, especially the title song, I heart it. and 2. because in some cases, like today's I would love to put every freaking line of the song at the beginning of the chapter, but I can't so some good bits get edited out sadly...but enough of my rambling, enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

><p><strong>Wish You Away<br>**_Where do you go when you listen_  
><em>to nobody else but yourself?<em>  
><em>Where do you go?<em>  
><em>You're so far from the willing.<em>  
><em>You're in such a rush not to tell<em>  
><em>so where do you go?<em>  
><em>Oh, when getting in where you fit in<em>  
><em>doesn't get you one single thing, <em>  
><em>Where will you go?<em>  
><em>When the secrets<em>  
><em>that you've been keeping<em>  
><em>get a hold of nothing at all,<em>  
><em>I'd like to know.<em>

_Can I wish you away_  
><em>until you find your place<em>  
><em>in this world it's so hard<em>  
><em>to get a feel.<em>  
><em>And all you do is wait <em>  
><em>for that one little taste.<em>  
><em>You're so caught up inside<em>  
><em>to know what's real.<em>  
><em>But until you've had all you can take<em>  
><em>I'll wish you<em> away.  
>-<strong>There For Tomorrow<strong>

The next evening when there was a knock on Randy's door the last thing he expected to see was Chris and Johnny standing on the other side.

"Surprise" Chris said dryly as he pushed Randy aside and walked into the apartment.

"I haven't seen you guys in a while and all, but what are you doing here?" Randy said as he stepped aside to let Johnny slowly shuffle inside. He wiped his forearm across his forehead to keep the beads of sweat on his forehead out of his eyes. He had been working out when they knocked and the sweat the covered his body and his drenched beater were proof of it.

Chris looked over his shoulder at Randy from where he was in the kitchen rummaging around and gave a light shrug. "Johnny's slightly drunk and feeling sorry for himself and you lived close to the bar we were at so we invited ourselves over."

"I'm not drunk." Johnny said as he sulked over to the couch. Randy looked over to Chris and the look on his face said it all.

For a moment Randy was thrust back to his college years when he dated Chris. They had been close; really close friends before they dated. That was part of the reason Randy guessed they could still be such close friends after their break up. It wasn't a nasty break up by any means. Chris just read into the fact that Randy had began developing strong feelings for someone else, he didn't take it personally or get angry, even through the other person was one of his best friends. The reminder made Randy sad they there had been a lapse in contact between the two of them for the last two weeks or so.

Chris exited the kitchen area with two bottles of water and bag of Doritos and sat down on the couch, right next to Johnny. Immediately upon his sitting down Johnny ungracefully plopped his head down in his lap. Randy smirked and sent Chris a silent 'what's up with that look' but all he got in response was a silent 'we'll talk later look'.

"Seriously Johnny, don't do that, you came dangerously close to head butting my dick. Sit up and drink this water." Randy watched as Johnny slowly pulled himself up and began to take large gulps of the water.

"Something tells me that you're not drunk because you went out to have a good time."

"Of course not, it seems that everything he's done lately is in some way connected to Cody." Chris said with a roll of his eyes as he opened the bag of chips and began loudly crunching on them.

Johnny shot Chris a quick glare out the corner of his eye before he gave a defeated slump. "I don't want to feel like this. I don't want to care anymore. I've been chasing him around since we were sixteen. I'm tired of it. But no matter how much I tell myself I'm done, I can't stop caring about him. I can't stop wishing it was me he was with."

Another silent glance was exchanged between Randy and Chris before Randy took a deep breath in preparation to deal with the situation in front of him. "You know how Cody is. He's been dragging you along the entire time. I mean at this point you only have two options, pray to high heavens that Cody will somehow break up with Ted and be with you, or just grow some balls and get over him." Chris shot Randy a glare and slung an arm around Johnny's shoulder when he saw him hang his head. "What? It's the truth. Either he will be with Cody, or he won't. Odds are with the latter, so I think it's best to just let him know so he can better get over it."

"You're so insensitive. He's drunk the last thing he needs is your tough love!"

Randy scoffed and shook his head almost violently. "He needs it even more because he is drunk. I've been dealing with this for like nine years now. This is ridiculous. He needs to get over him. Cody's had nine years to be with him, and he hadn't done it so what are the odds of him choosing to do so anytime in the near future? Slim that's what."

"He doesn't need you talking to him like that. You're only going to make him feel worse, then he could slip into depression again and-"

"Oh please, he's an adult. It's only unrequited love. Pimple faced teenagers go through it all of the time. He's not the first or last person in the world to have to deal with it. I mean it's probably easier to recover from than an actual relationship because he only has to get over the idea of being with someone, not what he had with someone." Of course Randy was a firm believer in tough love. He had been dealing with the situation for way to long. Johnny knew how Cody felt. He knew how Cody felt years ago. He had a very long recovery period; there was absolutely no reason in his mind why Johnny was still moping around.

"Ha, that goes to show how much you know about your best friends."

"Guys, can you seriously stop talking about me like I'm not sitting right here? I don't need tough love, or to be coddled. I just need to sleep off this alcohol. I'm getting over him I promise. Trust me, like I said, I don't want to feel like this. I don't want to care about him like this anymore. I'm working on it. It was just the alcohol talking tonight Chris." Both men stared at him in silence once he finished talking. Johnny finished drinking all of the water out of the bottled and placed it on the table in front of them before he plopped his head back down on Chris's lap (carefully this time) and kicked his feet up so they rested on the arm of the other side of the couch.

"Wait what the hell do you mean, 'shows how much I know about my best friends?' Johnny and Cody told me about that kiss from a couple of weeks ago. That's still practically nothing. If everyone went pining after everyone they'd kissed everyone would be like him."

"Chris don't" Johnny said quietly as he stared up into his eyes.

"No, I don't see what the big deal is anyway. I don't get why either of you two haven't told him. What's so bad about him knowing?"

"I wasn't even supposed to tell you. That's why. It's supposed to be a secret."

"Stop talking like I'm not here. Just tell me what this is all about. If it's something about you and Cody, I don't see the big point in keeping it a secret. What the hell am I going to do?" Randy was slightly peeved. He had known the two of them for more than half of his life and they kept a secret from him? A secret that Chris, who had been in the picture for the least amount of years already knew? What the hell were his friendships coming to? Johnny shared an apprehensive look with Chris. "Would you just fucking tell me already?" Randy was starting to get angry. It didn't make any sense and it was seriously pissing him off that he was kept out of the loop.

He saw Johnny give a little nod to Chris and Chris sighed. "Johnny hasn't just been pining after Cody. It shouldn't come as a surprise to you, but for a while when you were in college, they fooled around, a lot. They were even a formal couple for like three months during our junior year, but then Cody said it wasn't feeling right so they broke up. I don't know why Cody fights so hard to keep this all a secret. I'm guessing it's because he figures if we knew we would force him to stop yanking Johnny around."

"But still, that was like six years ago."

"I wasn't finished Randy. What you also don't know is that it didn't end there. You know Cody and Ted have had their rough patches, but it seems that every time they hit one of those really rough spots, Cody would run to Johnny and trick him into believing that he was officially done with Ted. He would string him along for a couple of days maybe a week, and then suddenly he would be back together with Ted and Johnny would be tossed to the curb again. It's honestly ridiculous. I swear Cody much be the sadist and Johnny a masochist." Chris wanted nothing more than to not be apart of the screwed up love triangle, but every time something happened Johnny would come crying to him and he couldn't help but to feel sorry for the man. He didn't deserve it, and he was constantly walking into the traps and allowing himself to be played. Chris looked down to see if Johnny had anything to add and found the man fast asleep. Sometime during his relay of the Cody/Johnny saga, he had begun slowly running his hands through Johnny's hair and it lulled him right to sleep.

Randy sat silent unsure of what to say. He wanted to believe that Johnny had just been on a drunken rant when he told Chris everything, but he knew all of the information hadn't been recently divulged. Looking back he could slowly piece together the distance that seemed to have grown between Cody and Chris. He understood it too. Chris couldn't say anything because he had been sworn to secrecy by Johnny, but only having one side of the story had to have greatly effected and biased his feelings.

"I know that Cody's your best friend and even if you talk to him about this, and still the most obvious answer is that Cody's wrong in this situation, you'll still stick up for him. I understand that, he's like a little brother to you. But even you, as much of an insensitive ass you are, can't deny how hurt Johnny is. I swear every time he takes one step in getting over the kid, Cody does something and Johnny takes seven steps back."

There was no need for Randy to say anything. They both knew it was the truth. Randy would confront Cody and listen to his side of the story. Then he would scold him and tell him that he was wrong in the situation, but at the end of the day, he would ultimately take Cody's side. "You know me so well." Randy finally replied, but the sarcasm of the statement was not lost on Chris.

"Too, damn well. I'm going to dump him off in your guest room." Randy watched as Chris stood up letting Johnny's head fall back on the couch, and then before Randy could offer any assistance Chris had swiftly picked Johnny up, threw him over his shoulder and had begun walking towards the hallway that lead to the guest bedroom.

Sometimes, Randy forgot the physical strength Chris held. The man acted like a huge teddy bear most days and while he was heavily muscled it wasn't disgustingly so. But he was a bodybuilder. It was his job to be strong.

"And with that he's officially dead to the world for the rest of the night." Chris said as he returned and sat back down on the couch.

"What exactly is going on between you guys? He seemed awfully close and touchy tonight." Randy stared at Chris intently and looked for the signs he knew would show when he lied. Like the twitch of his right eyebrow or the slight flare of his nostrils.

But sadly for him, he saw neither of these things when Chris spoke. "Nothing at all is going on between us. He just gets a little touchy when he's drunk."

"Do you want something to go on?" The silence that followed the question was the answer Randy needed. "Seriously with Johnny?"

"Don't say it like that. I don't know. I've been single for a good while now. We've grown close and everything and he's a good guy. He's asked me multiple times if I'd give him a shot, but I can't, especially with the whole Cody thing."

It was hard for him and Cody to understand why Chris had been single for so long. Before they dated, Randy practically had to beat the guys and girls off of Chris with a bat. They were constantly throwing themselves at him, and even while they were dating, there were times where Randy had slight suspicions of Chris cheating because of how many people threw themselves at him. It was understandable considering he was a handsome man and his body was ridiculous.

But for the past three years Chris had been single. He dated occasionally but nothing too serious and nothing that lasted long.

"The drama you guys get yourselves into amazes me." Randy had laid back and closed his eyes, but even with them closed he could feel the hole Chris was burning into his head with his eyes. "What?"

"You have absolutely zero room to talk about drama. I mean seriously with the John-Randy-Nick love triangle?"

"There is no love triangle. In order for that to be true there would have to be actual love involved, and trust me, there is no love on my end."

Chris scoffed and shot Randy a look of disbelief. "Of course this is no surprise to me because I know how you act with relationships, but please tell me you at least have some sort of plan of attack for this."

Randy was about to fire back with a sarcastic answer but the words died before they made their way out of his mouth. A plan of attack? Why would he need a plan? It was simple, he wanted in John's pants. He would get into John's pants. And then everything would be better and things would return back to normal and all would be well.

When Randy expressed those thought to Chris he laughed a loud obnoxious laugh. "First, I'm pretty sure Nick will try his damndest to not let you sleep with John. I don't know how you don't see it, but for him you're it. People don't just take the shit you give him Randy. You know that because he's the only one you've ever treated like that. He's stuck around for a reason and it's not just your good looks. I say get rid of him quickly because the longer you let him hang around, the worse things will become. I know you'll sleep with John eventually, but when it does happen, Nick has to be out of the picture."

"But I like Nick…" Randy whined like a petulant kid.

"You what?"

"I like him. It is a crime to like your boyfriend in this day and age?"

"Oh, now you actually call him your boyfriend?"

"Well yeah, sometimes. I mean not in the conventional use of the word. He's not that bad, most days. It's only recently he's been acting like a little bitch. I mean it wouldn't bother me at all to drop him. I was ready to do it yesterday, but the sex. You just don't understand, he gives head like a pro. I mean he's scary good at it. He even learned to deep throat me. That takes dedication."

"You're fucking crazy. Maybe you two belong together."

"No, I know I have to drop him. But I was thinking I'd drop him, fuck John's brains out a couple of times, and then Nick will be begging me to take him back by then and then I'd be back to getting that amazing head. Though honestly, I don't have to drop him to get with John. It wouldn't be the first time I've cheated. But I need a break from him anyway. He's been mentioning love too much lately." Randy ranted to himself and at the end when he looked back over to Chris, he couldn't read the expression on his face. "What?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering where was it along the line that you became such a douche and asshole."

The response threw Randy off. "What are you talking about? I've always been like this."

"No you haven't. I haven't known you the longest, but I'm surprised Cody hasn't mentioned it. I guess he's caught up in his own things, but seriously Randy you've changed and I don't like it."

"Oh please all of a sudden I'm the bad guy because I like having sex. Sorry you can't get any, but I'm the normal one in this equation."

"It's not about the sex and you know it. It's about your attitude towards relationships. You can't admit that you love Nick. You've been with him for a year it's weird. I've heard your saying about choosing who you fall in love with, but we both know that's not true because if it were, you would have never had anything with Dave."

"What the fuck is it with everyone bringing up Dave? First Cody and now you? I felt how I did about Dave because I wanted to. I honestly don't love Nick."

"He asked about you the other day."

"Nick? Why would he ask you about me?"

"Dave." Randy ignored the mini heart attack he had and tried to put his aloof mask on his face but he knew he had to have been failing miserably. "I've been seeing him a lot recently. He's moved back into the city and started training at my gym. He wanted to know how you were and what you've been up to. He said he would love to have lunch or something to catch up—"

"No."

"Randy I think it would be good if you-"

"I fucking said no. I don't want to see him." Randy said as he quickly stood up from his chair and started walking out of the living room.

"But you know it could help-"

Randy stopped and turned around so he was facing Chris again. "I said no and I swear if you say anything else about him I'm going to kick your ass." Before Chris could respond Randy had turned back around and stormed into his bedroom slamming the door behind him.

He continued to walk out to the balcony where he roughly snatched up his pack of cigarettes and lighter roughly inhaling when he finally got his hand to stop shaking long enough to light it.

Like clockwork every time his name was mentioned all Randy could see was red. He had promised himself after the first time that he would never again shed a single tear over the bastard and had since then settled with rage as his go to emotion.

If there was on man he hated more than John Cena it was Dave. He hated even thinking about the man.

He was angrily puffing his way through his third cigarette with a shaking hand when he heard the doors open behind him. "Chris, I really don't want to talk about this anymore. Dave can go to hell for all I care."

"Is this a bad time?" Randy's head snapped around when the voice he heard was not Chris' at all.

"What the hell are you doing here Cena?"

"You know what, I don't know what I'm doing here. I felt bad because Ted's has been on my ass all day saying that it's our fault he's in the dog house. So I thought that maybe we could work something out so that we're no constantly at each other's throats, but damn just looking at you pisses me off!"

Randy smirked. "It's understandable. I'd be pissed off too if I had to look at this. It's okay though, we all aren't born perfectly beautiful. You just have to make up for it in other areas, if you know what I mean." He said pointedly staring at John's crotch.

John wasn't amused in the slightest. He wished he could go back into time and never had met the man. Never in his life had he ever suffered from such a bad case of mixed emotions. The hate he felt towards Randy was real and intense. It made his blood boil and obviously made him want to kill Randy. But there was also the lust that burned in his lower stomach whenever he saw the smirk or even the evil smile. It all made him angry and turned him on.

He really had come by because Ted had been chewing his ass out. But he didn't know why he drove all the way across town instead of just calling Randy. He didn't know what it was that drove him to act stupid and made him want Randy like he did. He just wished whatever power supply it was feeding off of would run out.

Randy slowly walked up to John and wrapped his arms around John's waist and pulled him closed until they were flush against each other. John didn't notice when he lost the cigarette or see what he did to remove the smell of an ashtray from his breath. But what he did notice was that Randy was extremely close to him and that he could feel his minty breath against his collarbone. "I think the only way for us to get past this would be for you to just give in." Randy's hands snaked down and cupped his ass. "I mean seriously, what's the harm? It's obviously your lust that's sparking such a serious hate for me. Once we fuck, the lust will wear off. Sure you'll still hate me, but it'll be manageable hate then." John barely had a second to think before he gave in to his impulse and close the little distance there was between their lips.

He stumbled backwards as Randy pushed him until he felt himself land on the bed. He watched as Randy sat up with his legs straddling John's hips, and tore his shirt off, before he dove in and attacked John's neck. His back arched up causing his crotch to grind into Randy's.

Sitting up, he felt Randy's hands slide underneath his shirt and his mouth leave his neck for the too seconds that was needed for the shirt to be removed. Their mouths connected again and John once again marveled in the fact that although he had seen Randy smoking less than two minutes ago, there wasn't even the slightest hint of it on his breath.

The room was filled with their heavy pants and the slight creek of the bed due to their grinding. Their eyes were locked and neither of them would have been able to look away if they had wanted to. But they didn't want to. John's hand's trailed down Randy's back until they reached his ass. He gave it a hard squeeze through the athletic shorts he was wearing before slapping it. He didn't miss the low moan that made its way out of Randy's mouth.

"I figured you would be the type of guy to like that." He said with a smirk of his own as Randy broke the kiss, gasping for air.

"I've pegged you as a handcuff guy." When Randy saw John's pupils dilate slightly more than they already were he laughed. The visual image of John handcuffed to the bed waiting sent a shiver of need through his body. "Remind me to bring those out for the second round."

John chuckled as he trailed hot open mouth kisses along Randy's neck until he reached the base of his throat where he slowly stuck his tongue in the hollow of Randy's collarbone. His skin was slightly salty from working out earlier, but John didn't mind the taste.

He was just about to throw Randy down on to the bed and get down to the serious business when he saw something move by the doorway out of the corner of his eye. When he looked up he saw Chris leant against the doorway.

John quickly shoved Randy off of him and jumped off of the bed as if it had been on fire. He couldn't believe he had forgotten Chris was still in the apartment. He had been the one to let him in after all. "What the hell?" Randy started but paused when he followed John's gaze to the doorway.

"It's just Chris." Randy said dismissively to John. "He was just leaving, right?" He said tuning to Chris and shooting him a death glare.

"I was leaving, until I ran into Nick on the way out. He was on his way up, but I managed to convince him you weren't here. He said he was going to stop down the street to get some dinner quickly and come back so I just though I'd warn you. You're welcome." He said as he turned around and left. Seconds later the sound of the apartment door slamming rang thought the apartment.

"I should go." John said as he hastily walked around the room picking up his shirt and putting it back on.

Randy didn't even protest when he left the room with a low 'see you around' and heard the door slam again.

"Fuck my life." He yelled out in the empty room as he plopped back down on his bed. He had been so damn close.


	9. Tongue Tied

**AN:** _So I'm a little late with this one, but better late than never! This chapter contains what a lot of you guys have been hinting at wanting. It didn't happen in such graphic terms as you guys wanted but it did happen :)! I'm also trying out something new! I haz a Facebook page. It's under my pen name/ user name(whatever you call it) of course. I will be using it as another means of communication. Feel free to like it if you want to. Write on the wall and leave me a nice little message. I will be using it to let people know when new chapters are up and maybe give you guys sneak peaks of what's coming up. But mostly it's just another way for you guys to kick my ass into gear sometimes. I would love to hear from you guys! I promise I don't bite and I won't Facebook stalk you or anything! Sorry I don't do the twitter thing, though it would probably be best. It's a cool apparatus, just too cool for me I guess... if you're interested just drop by and like it, and then I'll start to seriously use it or I'll just abandon it if no one wants to. It's in the experimental phase right now. Anways onward with the chapter! Let me know what you think!_

* * *

><p><strong>Tongue Tied<br>**_Take me to your best friend's house  
>Marmelade we're making out<br>Oh yeah  
>Take me to your best friend's house<br>I loved you then and I love you now_

_Don't take me tongue tied_  
><em>Don't wave no goodbye<em>  
><em>Don't...<br>_**-Grouplove**

Nick stood in the doorway to Randy's bedroom and stared at Randy's prone figure. He was stretched out on the bed with his right arm slung across his eyes. It was fairly early in the evening, only around 10ish so he didn't think Randy was sleeping. But then again he was dressed in his work out clothes and he could have passed out from exhaustion.

"Don't stare at me like that. You're making me uncomfortable." Nick jumped at the sound of Randy's voice.

"I like staring at you."

Randy sat up on the bed and flashed Nick a half smile. "I know you do." He continued to get up and off of the bed where he stretched and Nick drooled over the flashed of exposed skin.

"I was pretty sure you hadn't eaten tonight so I brought you back some food. Are you hungry?"

"I can always eat." Randy walked up to Nick and stared down at him. He made a 'well then' gesture and waited for Nick to move from out of the doorway but Nick barely registered anything else going on. He was too busy staring at the light bruise forming at the center of Randy's collar bone. He knew what it was.

He also knew that Randy wasn't one hundred percent faithful in their relationship but that didn't make seeing the evidence of it firsthand hurt any less. So he just did the same thing he did every time it happed, pretended it wasn't there. He slowly moved out of the way and followed Randy out to the kitchen where he had left the food.

"Why are you eating such a late dinner anyway?" Randy asked around a mouthful of food.

"Shooting ran late again, not fun at all when everyone's pissed off and the director keeps snapping. So I felt as though I deserved this deliciously unhealthy meal to make up for it." They were on the couch in Randy's living room and Nick was lounging stretched out on the couch with his feet in Randy's lap eating out of a bowl.

There was something off about the evening. Nick didn't know what it was but there was a strange feeling settling in the pit of his stomach.

Randy was slowly poking at his food occasionally taking a bite before methodically chewing and swallowing it. He didn't like the way things felt between him and Nick. He didn't like the look that was in Nick's eyes as he stared at him on the bed. He definitely didn't like the look in Nick's eyes when he saw the small hickey he knew was there from John. And what he most definitely didn't like was Nick being thoughtful and bringing him dinner.

It all felt so domestic.

"How long have we been seeing each other?"

"We've been official for like a year and a half now? I think that's right." The question had put Nick on edge. He didn't know where Randy was going with the question, but he hoped Randy was going to use it to segue into asking him to move in.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." He leant forward and placed his bowl on the coffee table in front of him and turned so he was looking at Nick. "This isn't going to work anymore."

Nick choked on his food. He took deep breaths, quickly reached for his water and began swallowing huge gulps. When he finally regained his composure he also put his bowl down and pulled his legs off of Randy's lap until he felt the heels of his feet resting underneath his ass. "You want to change something? I mean I thought things were pretty damn good the way they were. But just tell me what's wrong. I can fix it."

Randy sighed. It was weird a few hours earlier he had just been defending to Chris the reasons why Nick was good as his boyfriend. But sitting there on the couch with him, after a year of being together he knew he couldn't do it any longer. At first it was a huge stroke to his ego; Nick clearly loved him a lot with little effort on his part.

But it wasn't like that anymore. It seemed that all the relationship brought him was guilt about what he was doing behind Nick's back and guilt that everything was clearly one-sided. And a huge cockblock of course.

He did like Nick. The kid was hot, spunky and gave it back to Randy just as hard as he dished it. But Randy had strung him along for too long. Yeah he cared about Nick. But he sure as hell didn't love kid. Not even in the slightest.

"I don't love you. There's nothing that can be fixed about that." Then as Randy expected like clockwork tears began to pool in Nick's eyes and his bottom lip began to tremble. "It's not your fault or anything. I just figure it's wasting both of our time." That didn't seem to work because the tears began to fall in thick fat drops that first clung to his eyelashes before they slowly traveled down his cheeks. "This way you can go find someone who's good for you."

"But you are good for me." He said as he slowly slid towards Randy on the couch. When he was next to him he desperately grabbed on to Randy's arm and looked up at him. The look in his eyes set Randy on edge. He didn't like how it was as if Nick was on the verge of breaking. "It doesn't even bother me that you don't love me. I don't care about that. I love you and that's all that matters."

Randy sighed and looked away. He knew it wasn't going to be easy to break up with Nick, but he had been clueless to how it would go. He knew Nick loved him, but he wasn't the first guy to profess that to Randy, so he figured it was the same kind of lust induced love. But now he wasn't so sure about that. "It's not just that Nick."

"Then what is it? Am I getting too fat? Because that's fixable, I was just about to start a diet anyway. Is it that I talk too much? Because all you need to say is shut up and my lips are sealed. I don't even need to talk! I can be silent around you. Am I around too much? Do you want to go back to only hanging out when you text or call me? Because I can do that too. I swear baby, just tell me what it is and it's fixed. I'll do anything." Sometime during his rant Nick had managed to crawl into Randy's lap until he was straddling him. His hands were firmly grasping handfuls of Randy's shirt and he was desperately staring into Randy's eyes pleading with him to tell him something he could fix.

Nick had promised himself when this day came he would just laugh Randy off and then proceed to rock his world with the best blow job ever to remind Randy why he kept him around. But now placed in the actual situation all Nick could think about was how he could feel his heart breaking in his chest and how uncaring Randy looked.

"You don't need to do anything. Matter of fact, there is nothing you can do to string this relationship along. It's over Nick. I just don't want to be with you anymore. It's not working for me." He figured tough love had to do it. But all it succeeded in doing was causing Nick to cry harder and babble on with incoherent words.

And then suddenly he was sliding down Randy's lap trying to pull his shorts down. "What the hell Nick?" Randy said as he pushed him back and pulled them back up.

"You want a blow job. I know you can't resist my mouth. I figure that if I remind you how great it is you might change your mind."

Randy shook his head as he pulled Nick up from off of his knees until he was straddling him again. "Don't do this to yourself. The fact that I don't want to be with you anymore shouldn't make you automatically think you've done something wrong. I like you. I do. But it's not as much as you like me and it's not as much as I like…being free."

"But you can be free. I never expected to be the only one. I understand."

"Nick stop. I just don't want to be with you anymore. Now there is nothing you've done to drive me to this point, but there is also nothing you can do to drive me away from it." Those final words seemed to finally get the point across to Nick because his tears began to fall faster and a small hiccupping cry escaped his lips.

Randy pulled him into a hug and Nick immediately buried his face in the crook of Randy's neck. He wished it had been easier and he wished that he was one hundred percent sure of his decision. But the truth was, every time he felt Nick's body shake from his sobbing Randy was reminded of how he felt during his worst break-up. He had begged and pleaded harder than Nick did. He physically grabbed on to the guy's legs and had been dragged a couple of feet before he realized he wasn't going to stay. It had been one of the worst days of his life and it had taken a long time for him to come to terms with the fact that it wasn't all his fault the relationship was over. He just wished Nick could do the same one day.

Sometime during the night Randy felt Nick's breaths even out, but even as he slept he still clung tightly to Randy. Slowly he rose and walked to his bedroom where he placed him down on the bed. Looking down at Nick on the bed he sighed at his own mixed emotions and silently reminded himself that he had done the right thing.

* * *

><p>The next morning Randy was jolted awake when he heard voices coming from somewhere in the house. He looked over and groaned when he saw that Nick was still in the bed with him. That meant he wasn't one of the voiced which also meant that someone else was in his apartment talking to Johnny he assumed.<p>

Walking into the living room he was not surprised in the slightest to see Johnny and Cody arguing, but they quickly stopped when they saw him emerge from the hallway.

"Good, you're up now." Cody said false cheer laced in his voice as Randy walked past him to turn the coffeemaker on.

"I doubt anyone in the building is still asleep thanks to you two." He leant against the counter and stared at the two of then as Cody rolled his eyes and Johnny sat down on the couch but still shot what he thought was discreet looks at Cody. "Why are you here anyway? You never visit me this often."

"We're checking out venues today and I wanted you to come so I can have your opinion on which is best."

"Do I have to? I'm tired and I was planning on going into the office today to finish some stuff up."

"Yes you have to. I need your opinion. Plus Ted wants John so come so you have to be there so they don't out vote me on things."

Randy couldn't lie and say he didn't begin to warm up to it when John was mentioned. But he didn't know if a day messing with John was even worth the hell that he was sure looking at venues was going to be.

"Please?" The pout and puppy eyes were put on display and Randy instantly felt his resolve break.

"I swear, you are going to be the death of me." Randy said as he walked out of the kitchen and back to his room.

"It'll be an enjoyable death I swear." He heard Cody shout back before he entered his bathroom. Yeah right. It was going to be a slow, painful torturous death.

When Randy exited the shower and entered his room Nick was awake and curled up at the head of the bed with a mug of coffee in his hands staring out at the balcony.

"Good morning." Randy said as he walked over to where Nick was sitting and stole the mug out of his hands, drinking a long gulp before he placed it back in his hands. He ignored the fact that the coffee was prepared exactly how he liked it and instead focused on the small smile he received from Nick when he placed a kiss on his forehead.

He was weary as he got dressed because he could feel Nick's eyes boring into his back. He was waiting for the anger to show and for the coffee mug to go flying across the room and to be called every name in the book but it never happened. He shot another look over his shoulder as he slipped his shoes on and saw that Nick was still in the same position, only his eyes were focused on him which he already knew from the burning of his back.

"I'm going with Cody to look at some venues. I don't know when I'll be back but…." Randy trailed off. He wanted it say 'it would be nice if you and your shit was gone' but he knew that would have been too harsh especially because Nick looked like he would break any second. It wasn't a look that suited him well.

"Don't worry. I'll be gone long before then." Randy knew the relief he felt showed on his face when he saw Nick give a small pained smile. He threw a half wave over his shoulder as he left the room. "I'm ready. Let's go." He barked at Cody as he entered the living room.

They exited in silence and even rode the elevator in silence. The silence was broken when they reached the garage. "Where are you going?" Cody asked as Randy walked past his car.

"The Range Rover is over there." He said pointing to where the truck was parked. "We can take the Bentley if you really want. Second thought, we should take the Bentley. It's more expensive and I don't want to think about it being here alone with Nick unable to defend itself." Randy said as he turned and started walking to where the sleek black car was parked.

"We're not taking your car. We're taking mine." Randy sighed and looked over at Cody's Mercedes G550 as if it had cooties.

"You know I hate being seen in that car."

"I don't get why. It costs more than your Range and it looks better."

"You're kidding me. It looks like a brick and it's a car that was clearly made for females. It's like the upper classes' mini van. And you should be ashamed of the extra five grand you spent because your car is clearly worse." Randy said as he reluctantly got into the passenger seat. But he made sure to make a show out of putting on a pair of sunglasses and sliding down as low as humanly possible.

Cody just shook his head as he also got in and started the car. "What was Johnny doing at your apartment? I damn near had a heart attack when he opened the door instead of you."

"He was slightly drunk and Chris didn't feel like dragging him back to either one of their places and it just so happened that my apartment was closest to the bar they were at."

"Do you think there's something going on between the two of them?"

"I asked Chris yesterday. He told me no and I believe him." Cody let out a sarcastic chuckle and Randy saw how his hands tightened on the steering wheel. "What's that for?"

"I wouldn't trust him. I think there's something between them."

"There can't be anything between them. Not with the way you're stringing Johnny along. And I trust Chris to tell me the truth unlike some other asshole of a best friend I have."

"I do tell you the truth Randy."

"Oh so I guess you just promptly forgot to mention all of the times you've hooked up with Johnny?"

Cody sighed and gripped the steering wheel even tighter. "Every time something happened between us it was always around a time when something serious was going on in your life so I mostly kept it to myself. That and it was never anything serious. Just quick rebounds from whoever I had recently broken up with."

"It's serious to him."

"I don't know why. I tell him every time what the deal is. It's not like I force him to have sex with me or rape him. I know it is wrong on my part to 'string him along' as you say, but clearly I'm a sadist and he's a masochist. And I do love him. Just not the way he wants me to love him."

"Okay." Randy said. He could have brought up how he was pretty sure Cody never told Johnny what the actual deal was, but he didn't want to argue. It didn't matter anyway. No matter what he told Cody or what Chris told Johnny, the two would continue their twisted tango until they settled it themselves.

"What was that whole thing about Nick doing something to the Bentley? Did he finally catch you messing around with someone? Was it John?"

"Please. He knows what I do with other men. If he walked in, which I'm pretty sure he has in the past, I'm just not aware of it; he'd leave and come back some other time. But no he didn't. I broke up with him."

"SERIOUSLY? You're shitting me right?"

"No I'm not shitting you. We're done."

"That's awesome. I though he would have his claws stuck in you forever. I'm surprised you made it out with limbs still in tact. I had pegged him a one of those guys who screams, hits and scratches during break-ups. The whole 'if I can't have you no one will' type."

"I thought there would be screaming too. At least a flying fork or steak knife. But he took it well. No I take that back. He didn't take it well. I mean there was pleading, tears, snot and slobber, but no violence surprisingly."

"Now that I think about it, he did look off this morning. Poor kid, the past year probably had him convinced that he had tamed you. I'd put him on suicide watch."

"Don't say shit like that." Randy said as he hit Cody and tried to ignore the guilt that was creeping back up. He was still slightly afraid that he would return home and Nick would be there waiting for him with a meat cleaver behind his back waiting to chop him up into little pieces. He did know one thing for sure. He sure as hell wasn't getting into a car with the kid. He saw Vanilla Sky. He did not want his face to end up like Tom Cruise's. He loved it too much.


	10. Waiting For The End

**AN: I have once again been blessed with the wonderful gift of free time so updates are officially returning to their weekly schedule. I'm not going to lie, next week might find a Tuesday or Wednesday update because of the holiday, but there will be another chapter out next week, and then the week after that and so on until this bad boy is finished :D Sorry for the wait and enjoy. We are slowly approaching the moment everyone has been waiting for! **

* * *

><p><strong>Waiting For The End<br>**_This is not the end, this is not the beginning  
><em>_Just a voice like a riot rocking every revision  
><em>_But you listen to the tone and the violent rhythm  
><em>_Though the words sound steady something empty's within them  
><em>_We say yeah with fists flying up in the air  
><em>_Like we're holding onto something that's invisible there  
><em>_Cause we're living at the mercy of the pain and the fear  
><em>_Until we dead it, forget it, let it all disappear_

_Waiting for the end to come  
>Wishing I had strength to stand<br>This is not what I had planned  
>It's out of my control<br>Flying at the speed of light  
>Thoughts were spinning in my head<br>So many things were left unsaid  
>It's hard to let you go<br>-**Linkin Park**_

"So, what was wrong with that one?" Ted said as he climbed back into the driver's seat and buckled his seat belt. There was silence in the car for a beat before Cody sighed.

"I just didn't feel like it was it. You know? I didn't walk in and immediately feel like it was the place that I was destined to get married at. I feel like this area is just too crowded."

"Cody, everything's going to seem crowded. We're in the city." Randy said in a bored duh, tone. That place had marked the fifth venue of the day, and Cody hadn't liked any of them.

"I know that, but I don't want it to feel that way."

"How do you want it to feel then?" Ted asked exasperated. Over the past few weeks when they had picked out the possible locations Cody had been perfectly content with them and he had swore that they had one picked out, put as soon as they viewed the rooms, Cody's mind had changed.

"I don't know Ted! I just know that I should walk in and look around and feel something other than disappointment."

Randy cleared his throat knowing that Cody was reaching the end of his rope. "There's always out of state. I mean I love New York, but I didn't choose a venue here."

"That could work..." Cody trailed off.

"Out of state? Wouldn't that only make things worse? Driving all the way out somewhere only for you to hate it as well? Having people fly out and having to arrange things for them in a city we don't know as well? It could turn into a disaster."

"But it could be cheaper Ted. Part of the reason these venues suck so bad is partially because we can't afford the better ones."

"What about the Plaza?" This time it was John who stepped in to try and prevent the argument they all knew was brewing up.

"That is definitely out of our price range. And the date is set for July hopefully, there's no way we can book the Plaza for a date three months away."

"I can call a couple of people and see if it's possible."

"You would do that seriously?" Ted asked as he turned around to stare at John incredulously.

"Even if you were to work your magic, there's no way in hell we could afford that place."

"I can cover you guys; consider it my wedding gift to you. It's partially my fault anyway that the wedding has to be so soon."

"No, I couldn't ask of that from you. We'll find a place that works within our budget. I know we will."

"What if we don't Codes. It's the Plaza. That's fucking amazing."

"Ted, you know that's so far out of our budget. We'll find some place that we can afford I know we will."

"Well, our budget would be a lot nicer if your parents were helping us out even a little. Maybe then we wouldn't have to be playing which shithole is the best for our big day." The second the words were out of his mouth everyone knew that Ted had taken the light lover's spat too far.

Randy saw Cody's face go blank as his eyes became glassy and knew that Cody was about to explode. "How fucking dare you. I told you how I felt about this. I don't want to have to ask anyone to help pay for our wedding. I've been independent for too damn long to go crawling back now."

"Cody, you know-" But before Ted could finish what he was about to say, Cody was already out of the truck and the door was slamming shut behind him.

Ted looked over his shoulder at John and Randy in the backseat, but Randy just stared pointedly back. "You dug yourself into this one; I'm not going after him."

Ted sighed before he opened his door and walked in the direction Cody had taken off in.

"Is it normal for couple to argue this much when planning their wedding? I thought it was supposed to be a happy day, but from the looks of things those two might not even make it down to the altar." John said as he stared out to where Cody and Ted had continued their argument on the side of one of the buildings. He wasn't expecting Randy to answer seeing as it had been a rhetorical question, so when Randy did reply he was taken aback.

"Planning a wedding is only happy in the days before you actually start to plan it. After that it's all down hill. In my opinion sometimes planning a marriage can be more of a test than the actual marriage part."

"You speak as if you know from experience."

Randy was silent for so long John hadn't been expecting an answer any longer when it came.

"I have planned a wedding before." John's head whipped over to look at Randy in shock, but Randy's gaze was trained out the window.

"Someone was crazy enough to let you plan their wedding? Who the hell would do that?"

"They were more than crazy."

Looking back on it, Randy was sure that he could have pled temporary insanity for his actions. That or just being young and dumb, but then again that was the same as insane.

At twenty-five he had been one hundred percent sure that he was ready to get married, and that he had met the man he wanted to be with for the rest of his life.

He had believed in the true love shit, and was absolutely positive that once married he would grow old with his husband. It definitely wasn't his brightest moment. Especially because the man he had fallen in love with was already married.

Randy had met Dave one evening after one of Chris' shows. He was in the back waiting for Chris to finish packing up so they could leave when Dave walked over to talk about training or something. One look at Dave, and Randy knew that he wanted him. And if the looks Dave were sending him were anything to go by, the feeling was mutual. But being that Randy was dating Chris at the time and Dave and Chris were good friends, they only lightly flirted, but it didn't take long for Chris to catch on as to why Randy suddenly wanted to go to the gym with him more often or go to more of his shows. Once he figured it out, he broke things off with Randy and whished him well on being with Dave.

But what Chris forgot to mention and what Randy had failed to realize even after hanging out with Dave for months was that he was married. And on top of that he had a kid.

Now Randy was no home wrecker. He didn't like the fact that Dave already had a family and that he could be the one to break it up. But he also couldn't help the fact that he was too emotionally invested by the time he found out. Dave had promised him that his relationship with his wife was not the best and that they had already discussed divorce before Randy came into the picture, but it didn't do anything to lessen the guilt Randy felt or make him feel like less of a home wrecker.

So they snuck around behind the back of Dave's wife, but Randy considered it a relationship because it felt like one and Dave would call him his boyfriend. Thought the first two years of the relationship Dave had promised that he was planning on divorcing his wife. He always claimed he was waiting for his daughter to get a little older so she could properly handle the break-up, but things began to change once Randy finished grad school.

Working at his father's magazine had put him in the limelight and neither he nor Dave liked it. It limited even more the little time they were able to spend together and it made it even harder to keep what they were doing under wraps. And because of that, Randy became even more agitated with how things were progressing so he began to push Dave to finalize the divorce.

Naturally this caused a lot of arguments between them and Randy began to doubt more and more if Dave was ever going to get a divorce, so he broke up with him. But they weren't able to say away from each other for too long. So Dave did actually get the divorce and they got back together.

They were happy together for about another year before things began to get rocky again. Dave didn't want his relationship with Randy splayed out over the tabloid covers because he felt it was too soon following his divorce, but Randy was sure the true reason behind Dave's hesitance was everyone finding out that he was gay. But Randy didn't push it because he figured it didn't matter. He loved Dave and Dave loved him and that was all he needed. But slowly even that wasn't enough.

Randy didn't know how or why it happened, but he began to feel like the only logical next step for them to take was marriage. He wanted to get married badly. Really badly. He dropped little hints to Dave, but Dave ignored them until one night he finally told Randy he wasn't ready for it. He knew how big of a deal it would be because of Randy's newfound celebrity status and didn't want to go through it. But Randy wasn't content with that answer.

So in probably one of the most childish things he had ever done, he gave Dave an ultimatum; get married or break up. It worked and Dave, not wanting to lose Randy finally said yes to the marriage proposal.

Randy set out to plan what he was sure was going to be the happiest day of his life and Dave played along, but it wasn't a very happy time for them. They argued over the size of the wedding, the location of it, when it was to take place, anything worth arguing over they did. But Randy didn't let it faze him. He knew he loved Dave and once all of the stress from getting married was over things would go back to normal.

What he wasn't expecting was to be jilted. Dave never showed up to the wedding. He got cold feet and began to fear how much his life would change once everyone found out about their relationship so he fled. Randy had never been so angry in his life, but even the anger didn't mask how hurt he had been.

When he ran back to the hotel he saw Dave leaving the room with his things packed. Randy begged and pleaded for Dave not to leave. He told him the wedding didn't matter anymore and he didn't care if they never got married. But Dave didn't buy it. He told Randy that it was best if they called it quits on the relationship and just went on their separate ways.

It was the first time he had suffered from true heartbreak. The other time he had broken up with Dave, he knew there was a chance that it might not have been final, but the look in Dave's eyes when he left; Randy knew that there was no fixing their relationship.

It was after the relationship ended that Randy hardened himself towards relationships. He had promised himself that he would never let himself feel the way he had when Dave left him again. Luckily for him the wedding was small and out of the city and they had managed to keep it under wraps from the press so no one outside of the small few invited to the wedding knew about what happened. He stopped dating and having relationships all around until Nick had come into the picture. It was because of what happened with Dave that he promised he would never mess around with someone who was closeted again.

"Why did Cody get so upset about the parent comment?" Lost in his thoughts, it took Randy a while to remember what it was that John was referring to.

"Ted hasn't told you about Cody's relationship with his family?"

"I don't remember him telling me anything."

"Cody's family didn't want him to skip out on college. They didn't like the idea of him trying to make a living as a model. So when he decided to move to NYC, they cut him off. He's only spoken to them maybe four times since then."

"Now it all makes sense." John said as he looked out of the window to see if Ted had made any progress with Cody. What he saw was Cody walking down the street and Ted chasing and calling out after him.

John feeling Randy's piercing gaze on him slowly looked over and sent Randy a questioning glance. "How long do you think it'll take for Cody to forgive him?"

"Under normal conditions, Cody wouldn't have cared in the first place. He got over the lack of love and affection from his parents a long time ago, but seeing as he's had heightened emotions lately this could take another thirty minutes before he realize he's over-reacting."

"What the hell am I supposed to do for another half an hour?" John cried out incredulously.

"I can think of a few things." Randy said with a leer and an over exaggerated eyebrow wiggle as he scooted closer to John in the car until their shoulders and thighs were pressed against each other.

"I recommend you go back over to your side of the car because there's no way in hell that anything is going to happen ri-" Before John could finish saying what he intended to say Randy's mouth was attacking his.

Of course his natural instinct was to shove Randy off of him, but he was going to blame the element of surprise as to why he didn't. Instead he pulled Randy closer until he was half straddling him.

Randy's hand traveled down and inside the waistband of John's pants and John let out a loud gasp when he came into contact with his dick.

"Still want me to go back over to my side of the car?" Randy asked with a smug smirk as he began to slowly stroke up and down the length of John. John responded by kissing Randy again.

Soon the car was filled with the harsh sound of John's breathing. "Fuck yeah, just like that don't stop." Randy felt John's body began to tense and smirked even harder when John's orgasm finally hit.

They were both silent as Randy wiped his hand clean with one of the Kleenex tissues that were in the car and slid back over to his side of the car. They were saved from having to fill the silence when Cody and Ted finally returned to the car minutes later.

* * *

><p>Nick stood in the middle of Randy's bedroom unsure what to do. Part of him wanted to trash the apartment and burn all of Randy's clothes, but he knew that would be too dramatic. He also knew that he wasn't going to do anything. But he didn't want to leave. That would make the break up real, and it all seemed to final to Nick.<p>

It had come from left field. He hadn't been expecting it. He was expecting Randy to ask him to move in. But just like that, it all seemed to be over. He didn't want to believe it. So in order to postpone his departure he showered, and then he cleaned the bedroom and bathroom again and straightened up Randy's closet.

His hope was by the time he finished procrastinating his departure, Randy would be back and seeing him would make him realize the mistake he made and they would be back together again. He knew it was a far to hope for it, but it was all he had.

He heard footsteps in the living room and practically ran out to see if Randy was back yet, but he saw Johnny there instead.

"What the hell are you doing here and how did you get in?" He inquired as Johnny downed the bottle of water he held in his hand.

"I slept in the guest room last night. After Randy left I figured I'd stay back and used his gym. I didn't know you were here."

"Oh." Nick said as he leant against the doorway. He couldn't help but be disappointed that it wasn't Randy.

"Do you need me to leave? Am I in your way?"

Nick slowly walked over and sat in the chair across from where Johnny was sprawled out on the living room floor. He guessed it was so he didn't get sweat on any of the furniture. He figured making small talk with Johnny was a good way to postpone his departure. "No you're fine. Are you training or just working out?"

"Training, I've got a fight coming up next month." Johnny said as he began to do sit-ups.

"Oh, how come you didn't go with Cody and Randy?"

Johnny stopped mid sit-up and let out a sigh before he continued on. "I wasn't invited, and even if I had been, I wouldn't have gone. I'd rather not be around all of that right now."

And just like that Nick felt like the biggest ass on the face of the Earth. How could he have forgotten the whole Cody and Johnny tango? He had been around Randy long enough to catch bits and pieces of what happened between the two. "Shit, I'm sorry. I don't know how I could have forgotten about the Cody thing."

"No worries."

"It's a bitch isn't it? Loving someone with everything in you, and laying it all out for them only for them to drag you along giving you hope that one day, things would turn out how you want only to have them yank it all from underneath you."

This time Johnny stopped his sit-ups altogether before he turned to Nick. "Yeah, but don't worry, Randy's all show. He may claim that he doesn't really want a relationship and tell you not to love him, but he cares about you. You're the first relationship he's been in since Dave and trust me, that counts for something."

"Randy broke up with me last nigh."

This time it was Johnny's turn to feel like the idiot. "What? How the hell did I not know this? Did he tell you why?"

"Something about never being able to love me and wasting time, it was all very sudden." As Nick spoke he felt the tears begin to well up in his eyes again at the reminder. Johnny, feeling guilty about what he had said quickly stood up and sat next to Nick awkwardly trying to comfort him.

"Shit, that sucks." Johnny felt Nick begin to shake and at first he thought it was from crying harder, but he soon realize it was from laughter. "Look at us, stupidly in love with assholes who couldn't give two shits about us."

"But he's such a good looking asshole." Nick said as he sighed and began to wipe the remaining tears from his eyes.

"He's an asshole who I can't seem to get over, but I have to. You do too. Trust me; it doesn't help to keep hopelessly wishing you're going to be together."

"I don't plan on getting over Randy."

"You're going to spend the rest of your life wishing he'll finally realize the mistake he made?"

"No, I'm going to make him realize the mistake he made. He'll come back to me, I know it."

Johnny didn't know what to say to that. He didn't like the possessive tone in Nick's voice, but he did sympathize with him. He just hoped Randy was prepared to face what he had gotten himself into by dragging Nick along for so long and then just dumping him.


	11. Scream

**AN:**_Sorry for the delay. Life always gets in the way when you least expect it. I hope the length and content make up for the long wait ;) Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Scream<br>**_I see you over there, so hypnotic_  
><em>Thinking 'bout what I do to that body<em>  
><em>I get you like ooh baby baby<em>  
><em>Ooh baby baby, ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby<em>  
><em>Got no drink in my hand<em>  
><em>But I'm wasted<em>  
><em>Getting drunk of the thought of you naked<em>  
><em>I get you like ooh baby baby<em>  
><em>Ooh baby baby, ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby<em>

_And I ain't trying to fight it, to fight it_  
><em>But you're so magnetic, magnetic<em>  
><em>Got one life, just live it, just live it<em>  
><em>Now relax and get on your back<em>

_If you wanna scream, yeah_  
><em>Let me know and I'll take you there<em>  
><em>Get you going like ah-ooh<em>  
><em>Baby baby ooh baby baby<em>  
><em>Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby<br>_**-**_**Usher**_

Two days later Randy sat in his office going over the final layout of the magazine before they went to press. It was normally a job that he immersed himself in because it was his favorite part of the process of making the magazines, but today was a different story. He could barley focus enough to see the images on the pages. What he could see clearly however was John's orgasm face. It was putting him on edge, being in a constant state of arousal, and he found himself startled when Evan entered his office.

" Sir, sorry to interrupt you but there's been an emergency over in shooting." Evan said as he frantically ran into Randy's office with an apologetic look on his face.

Randy looked up glad for a distraction and something to take his mind off of the fact that he couldn't stop thinking about what had transpired the past weekend with John. "Did Layla schedule the photographer and the subject for different times again?"

"No it's not that, they're scheduled for the same time and today's photographer is Jeff, but he was over in Asia shooting something, I don't know what and a tsunami hit and there's no way for him to get back over here."

"What about that back-up guy we have on call for this stuff?"

"He's in the hospital. They think he picked up something when he did that shoot in the Amazon last week."

"And the second back-up?"

"He quit on Friday."

Randy quickly whipped his head over to where Evan was standing and saw the man immediately shrink back. "What the hell? How did I not know he quit?"

"He quit after you had left for the day. We've already started looking for a replacement, but we haven't found one yet."

"And none of the other photographers we use are available? How the hell is that possible? We have to have at least ten on call on a given day."

Evan nervously shifted his clipboard from one hand to the other. "I've contacted all of them, they either are on another job or are too far away to make it in on time."

"What time is the shoot scheduled for?"

"Twelve, sir."

Randy was going to blow a fuse. That gave him exactly twenty minutes to think of something. It was unprofessional to try and reschedule a shooting and most times the actor or model ended up being too busy for it to happen. With the magazine going to press in ten days, it would be damn near impossible to find someone else if rescheduling didn't work. He sighed and tried not to let his panic show on his face. It would be of no help if Evan started to freak out. "Have them bump the interview up to before the shoot instead of after it. That way we can have a little bit of extra time to figure out what to do about out lack of photographer. I'll figure this out. Tell everyone the new shoot time is two thirty."

"Yes sir." Was Evan's quick response as he scurried back out of the room.

Randy couldn't help feeling like the day was set to end up in disaster.

* * *

><p>Two and a half hours later Randy hadn't gotten any further in the search for a photographer. "Should I call it off?" Evan asked from his side as they stared at the crew setting up.<p>

"No." Randy was hoping that it wouldn't have to resort to the absolute worst, but it looked like there weren't any other options for them. "I'm going to shoot it." In his moment of panic he had almost forgotten that he was in a sense qualified to do it. Back in college photography had started out as something that was a joke and an easy A, but he had begun to like it so he continued to take classed and managed to fit it in as his minor.

He pulled off his blazer and rolled up his sleeves as he began setting up the camera, but instantly he felt the air in the room change. "You've got to be kidding me." He looked up and swore he had to have been going crazy because across the room being lead in by one of his other assistants was John. "Please tell me you're just setting that up for the photographer. That you like to get your hands dirty once in a while and pretend to be the help."

"How the hell could I have looked past the fact that you're the one on the cover of my magazine this month?"

"Well I didn't mention anything because I figured I could get through this without having to see your face. And it's not your magazine it's your father's magazine."

But Randy just ignored him. "Evan, why was I not aware he was this month's cover?"

"Maybe you overlooked it, sir? I know in two days we shoot next month's cover because it's the only time he's available. Maybe you thought he was this month's cover and over looked ?"

He was embarrassed because he hadn't prepared for it. He never would have made himself the photographer if he knew he would be taking John's picture. He wanted a distraction, but what he needed a distraction from most was in front of him.

"Well, whatever, let's get this over with." Randy said as he picked up his camera. He could do this. He had to do this.

The shoot itself progressed with little bickering between Randy and John. In the beginning John was unsure of Randy's skill and refused to take some of the direction he was given, but after he was shown a couple of the pictures the uncertainty disappeared. They managed to keep an air of professionalism for the shoot.

But that was only on the outside. On the inside, Randy felt like he was going to spontaneously combust any second. He was quickly finding out that his weakness in life was John Cena in a suit. It didn't help that at some point the stylist decided it would be best for John to remove his tie and open up his shirt to show off his abs and pecs. It took all of Randy's willpower not to throw his camera down and take John right there.

Even John couldn't help but to be slightly turned on, something about Randy telling him what to do and the almost intimacy of having his picture taken by him. But he tried to ignore it for the most part.

It was towards the tail end of the shoot when John left for his last wardrobe change that Randy finally exhaled the figurative breath he had been holding. He had been sure that the day was going to be a complete disaster especially when he found out that John was the cover guy, but the way they worked together was almost perfect. He often found himself only giving out half of a direction before John turned into the position he had been imagining. The pictures were amazing.

"I'll never get used to how hot you look holding a camera." And just like that all of the hope for the day turning out well vanished. Randy turned around and like he expected, Nick was standing there.

"What are you doing here Nick?"

"I called your cell and you didn't answer so I figured you must have been working late and a call to Evan confirmed it, so I brought you dinner." He said as he held up a bag up and smiled unsurely.

"I can't eat now; I'm in the middle of a shoot. But thanks anyway." Randy wasn't dumb. There was no way in hell he was going to eat anything Nick gave him.

"I can wait."

"I don't want you to wait." Randy looked back from where he was fiddling with his camera just in time to see Nick's face fall. And just like that, his guilt kicked back up. He knew that he was treading a very think line when it came to Nick. When he returned home on Saturday to an empty, clean home with everything there and intact, he was fairly surprised because he had convinced himself that Nick would have at least burned his clothes, but he didn't and Randy was sure he was just slowly building until he reached his breaking point. "It's just that I don't know how much longer this could take."

Instantly Nick's face regained some of his hope. "I'm done for the day so I'm in no rush."

"Okay, I guess you can wait in my office or something. Either I'll come get you when we're done or I'll have Evan get you."

"I can stand right here and wait, it's not a problem." Randy just shrugged and went back to what he had been doing. He knew Nick was scared that if he let Randy out of his sights he wouldn't see him again, and Randy was sure that if Nick had gone to wait in his office he would have slipped out of the building when he was finished.

Five minutes later John finally came back from changing into his last outfit and Randy couldn't have been more grateful from the relief of having to feel Nick's eyes bore onto the back of his head. "Randy, I don't know who hired that wardrobe girl of yours, but I wouldn't trust her to dress dogs. You wouldn't believe the shit she was trying to make me put on. Then again….you probably would believe it because you must have put her up to it."

Randy smiled and picked up his camera. "I personally think you would look damn hot in a pink tutu."

"Yeah well fuck you. Let's just get this stupid thing over and done with." Randy didn't miss the small smile John had on his face as he turned to walk over to where the make-up and hair people were waiting to touch him up.

* * *

><p>"And with that, I think it's safe to say we're done." The tail end of the shoot had taken a lot longer than expected due to a few technical issues, but it was finally done, and Randy was more than confident about the pictures for the day.<p>

"I thought I would never hear those words. I'm starving!" John said as he began to head back over to wardrobe.

And just like that, Randy was reminded of his fate for dinner. Nick of course was still sitting there putting holes in the back of Randy's head with his stare. However, an idea struck to possibly turn the evening around. "Why don't you eat dinner with us?" He could feel Nick's glare intensify and tried to ignore how it was actually beginning to make him sweat.

John stopped mid step, turned around and gave Randy a skeptical look. "With who? You know there's no way in hell I'm ever going back to your parent's house."

"Randy, babe, I don't think there's enough here for three." Nick said as he stepped up from where he had been sitting behind all of the lighting equipment. It didn't strike Randy until then to realize that while Nick had been able to see John and the whole shoot, because of the lighting, John hadn't been aware of his presence.

"Please you always over order, especially when you aren't sure what I want. I'm sure you brought enough food to feed a small army, so join us." Randy wasn't sure if his tone was a pleading one, but he did know for sure that he would rather not have to spend dinner alone with Nick. He needed John there as a witness and a buffer to make sure Nick didn't try anything shady like offing him. So he tired to convey how desperate he was with his eyes.

"I'm not sure…I mean I'm sure there are a million places on this block alone to get something to eat…" John was clearly confused by what Randy was doing.

"Go change and I'll have Beth escort you over to the catering area where we'll be." He knew there was no way in hell John would weasel his way past Beth.

"You didn't have to invite him." Nick said with a sour look in his face as he followed Randy to the catering area.

Randy ignored Nick and snatched the bag of food out of his hands and shoved it into Evan's. "Evan, could you go ahead and heat up the food for us? After that you're free to go."

"Yes, sir." Evan said as he scurried off ahead of Nick and Randy.

"Nick, remember I don't have to do a single damn think I don't want to. I didn't have to invite him, but I did because I wanted to. I didn't have to accept this little dinner thing, but I did. Don't make me regret it."

Nick nodded his head and remained silent for the rest of the walk. He knew it was stupid of him to have had said it, but he couldn't help the irrational feelings of anger he felt whenever he saw Randy and John in close proximity lately. It was sad because he used to actually like John. Used to think he was an interesting and friendly man, but lately things between John and Randy hadn't been normal, and Nick didn't like that. The fact that Randy could barely stand they guy and had brought him over to his parents house mystified Nick. Randy never introduced anyone to his parents, he one hundred percent sure that if he hadn't met them that fateful day in Randy's flat, he never would have.

It pissed Nick off, but he knew it wasn't the right time to get angry over it. Not when he was trying to make Randy realize how much of a mistake he had made by dumping him. Nick had to be nothing short of perfect and everything Randy wanted in a man.

In the catering room, Nick had wanted to sit next to Randy, but Randy had choose a square table with only four seats, so he had to opt for the next best thing by taking the seat to Randy's right. He just prayed John wasn't brave or stupid enough to sit in the chair to Randy's left.

Luckily for him, John chose to sit across from Randy. They ate the meal in relative awkward silence until John decided to break it. "So Nick, how's the show going? I heard last season you guys pulled in the most views for a prime time network show."

"It's good, but nothing compared to those blockbuster action films you've been putting out lately." The sarcasm in Nick's voice wasn't lost on Randy or John.

"Well I'm sure John knows having done a little prime time tv acting himself." Randy said barely containing his snicker.

"How lucky for you, being a big tv star and the movie meathead. Though I wouldn't consider _Lakehurst _the best of prime time tv." This time John was taken aback by the blatant venom and sarcasm in Nick's words.

Dinner continued on that way. Though after his third snarky comment Randy kicked Nick under the table and shot him a dirty look. He knew he should have been laughing along with Nick when he said the jabs or encouraging him, but instead he could feel his anger towards Nick rising with each open glare Nick shot towards John. It was only funny when he was picking at John. It didn't help that Randy was one hundred percent sure that he was extremely close to getting inside of John's pants. That was sure to cloud anyone's judgment and feelings.

Thankfully, Nick got a call and had to leave halfway through the meal. Though that didn't stop him from shooting one last glare at John and kissing Randy with ferocity Randy had never experienced.

Two seconds after the door shut behind Nick, John fixed a glare of his own at Randy. "I swear I fucking hate you. Do you get some sick pleasure from forcing me to sit through these horrible dinners?"

Randy smirked. "Please. I didn't know Nick was going to be such an ass. You know he's normally not like that."

"Then what the hell did you do to him? He was practically foaming at the mouth and trying to get at my neck."

And just like that Randy's smirk fell from his face and the playful air quickly dissipated from the room. "What did I do to him? Is it not possible that someone just doesn't like you and want to kiss you ass all of the time or has the wonderful John Cena never experienced someone disliking him before."

John rolled his eyes. "Oh shut the hell up Randy. You dislike me enough for the entire population. But you know what; I'm not going to argue with you today. I'm going to walk away, because I'm tired and you are not worth it right now." He pushed back his chair and chucked his plate of half eaten food in the trash. But when he went to walk out of the door Randy grabbed his wrist.

"It's my fault Nick was so nasty to you."

"Seriously?" John answered sarcastically, but Randy gave him a pointed look and ignored the comment.

"I broke up with him Friday and clearly he didn't take it well."

"Oh." John didn't know what else to say. It was weird because Randy and Nick had such a weird peculiar relationship he had been sure that Nick had stuck his claws in and would never let go. But looking back on the kiss Nick had given Randy before he left, it seemed Nick was still hanging in there. "Well I don't think he got the memo of there being a breakup because you don't bring dinner to you ex-boyfriend's job three days after the breakup and I'm pretty sure kissing is ruled out once you breakup."

"Really now?" Randy said as a smile slowly began to work its way back onto his face.

"Yeah, well I wouldn't expect you to know probably having all of three boyfriends in your life compared to your fifty fuck buddies."

"Well it happens to be three more boyfriends than you've ever had."

"You know what, fuck you Randy."

"I'd love to."

John instantly became aware of Randy's hand around his wrist and tried to tug it out but Randy's grip didn't waver. "Let go of me Orton." Randy released his grip and smirked.

"While we're still here why don't we give you the honor of having a say in what photo goes on the cover?"

"I can see them now?" John asked surprised.

"Yeah, why not, less I'll have to do tomorrow." Randy said as he stood and threw away the remainder of the food.

The walk to Randy's office was filled with silence and Randy's occasional grabs at John's ass.

"Keep you hands to yourself Orton." But the only response he got from Randy was a leer and another swipe at his ass.

When they got to his office, Randy sat down at his desk and brought his computer to life and John awkwardly stood beside him. Things were normal as they pointed out flaws in some of the pictures and picked the good ones to be considered for the magazine. But of course it didn't last forever.

"I like this one." Randy said as he made the move to put the picture with the others they had deemed acceptable.

"I don't like it, I look creepy."

"No you don't you look good."

"Look at that eye—" John said leaning in to point at what he thought was a lazy eye.

But Randy leant forward at that exact same moment. "I mean look at those abs—" Their hands collided on their way to the computer screen and John quickly pulled his hand back to his side. "Whatever, I'm sure someone else will agree with me and that picture won't make the cut."

"We'll see." Randy said with one of his signature smirks on full display.

"No." Randy scrunched his eyebrows and shot John a look of confusion. "Don't play dumb with me Orton, I swear, if that picture ends up being the cover photo you'll be sorry."

"Why on Earth would I do that to you?" Randy said as he powered off his computer and stood up from his seat while shooting John an innocent look. But John's only response was a knowing look. Randy smiled and made another grab for John's ass, but his hands were quickly batted away.

"Hands off Orton." But instead of moving backwards, Randy walked forward until there were only inches separating the two of them.

"Or what Cena?" Randy asked as he slowly ran his hands along the backs of John's thighs until he reached his ass where he proceeded to grab it with both of his hands and give it a firm squeeze.

The silence in the room was thick as they held a staring contest each unwilling to break eye contact or make the first move whether it was to close or widen the gap between them.

John told himself that he wasn't moving because he wanted to show Randy he wasn't affected by his general playboy ways. He also told himself that Randy's hands on his ass meant nothing. But no matter how much he told himself that Randy was just messing around and trying to make a fool out of John, he couldn't help but to vividly remember the feeling of Randy's hands down his pants stoking his dick the last time he had decided to mess with John.

So he stood there unsure if he wanted to runaway or pounce on Randy.

Randy on the other hand was debating how long it was okay to sit and make John sweat in anticipation. And just as he was about to say fuck patience and lean in, he saw John take the initiative and lean forward.

It what felt like slow motion for the both of them, the world seemed to stop in the few seconds it took for their mouths to connect. And then everything sped up again as if they were in a porn film.

Hands traveled up and down frantically grabbing at clothes trying to remove them from bodies. Randy's tie was quickly unloosened and thrown across the room quickly followed by the buttons on his shirt as they two scattered across the floor and joined the tie, topped off by the shirt itself.

John let out a frustrated sound when he realized there was still another layer preventing him from reaching Randy's skin. But soon the undershirt joined the growing pile across the room.

Randy stood confused and dumbfounded as John trailed kisses down his neck and across his chest. It was weird to think that John was the one being forward. He always knew since the first time they had almost fucked that John was attracted to him and did want to have sex with him. But he also figured that John's hate of him gave him a strong willpower and always figured it would take a lot more than grabs at his ass to break him. He almost felt cheated. He had expected that after some serious show of romanticism or something so damn sexy John couldn't resist, he would finally give in. Randy didn't think there was anything seriously spectacular about what he had done that day, but he wasn't about to let his ego get in the way of finally fucking John's brains out, and like that, John's shirt joined the pile of clothes across the room.

Pushing John forward until they reached the couch in the far end of Randy's office, Randy plopped down and tried to pull John down on top of him, but John slipped out of Randy's grip and stood upright.

Randy swearing in his mind that John Cena would die if he ran out of the room, opened his mouth to protest, but the words died in his mouth when he saw John quickly kick off his shoes, pull his pants off and toss them across the room with the other clothes and bend down to unbuckle the belt on Randy's slacks. When they were removed, he positioned himself on Randy's lap and brought their mouths together again. "Please tell me you have condoms and lube somewhere in this office." He whispered into Randy's ear.

"In my desk, bottom draw on the right side." Randy said as he rolled his hips forward reveling in the friction it created. But just as quickly as it was there, it was gone as John shot up off of his lap and back across the room to where he desk was.

After rummaging around in there for a few seconds, John quickly returned with a bottle of lube and a strip of condoms. "Are you sure this is what you want?" Randy asked quietly as he grabbed both items out of John's hands as John stood in front of him just staring at him. The last thing he wanted was to be a wet blanket on the situation, but he also didn't want to deal with what could come to be if John decided to say Randy forced him into it. Something seemed off, he didn't understand what flipped so drastically inside of John and it put him on edge. He wasn't going to push John away and refuse to fuck him, but he also wasn't just going to ignore the fact that something was off. "Shit. It was the food wasn't it? I knew I shouldn't have trusted anything Nick gave me. He must of put some Viagra or some sexual stimulant in there to make me want to be with him again or something. That little asshole!" Randy said with a sigh and a shake of his head. He should have guessed it sooner. All night John had been knocking him back and pushing his hands away from him and the suddenly, he couldn't keep his hands off of him. Nick was going to die.

But instead of a look of realization and relief passing over John's face, one of annoyance did. He shook his head and slowly removed his boxers leaving him completely naked. "There was nothing in the food that made me horny. The little Chihuahua did nothing, so shut up and fuck me already." Randy didn't know it was possible to be as turned on as he was at that moment. So he just nodded and pulled John back down onto his lap.

After warming up the lube and teasing John's opening Randy received a bite on his neck and a growl to hurry up. Chuckling, he did just that and began stretching John. After a shorter amount of time than Randy would have liked with John having been as tight as he was, Randy felt John shimmy his boxers off, grab a hold of his penis and roll a condom down on to it. Then he resituated himself so that his knees were straddling Randy's upper thighs, aligned himself with the hand that was still gripping Randy's dick and slowly began to push down.

Randy gasped as his manhood disappeared inch by inch into John. His hands were tightly gripping John's hips and it was taking everything in him not to lose it and start pounding the shit out of John. But he let John control the pace while he got used to Randy being inside of him. And then with a throaty whisper of 'I want it hard and fast' in his ear, Randy lost it.

He lifted John almost completely up and off of him before he brought him back down while thrusting his hips up at the same time. John's back arched "Yeah, just like that." Randy took that as a sign to continue so he did at a frantic pace. He felt John's arms lock around his neck in an attempt to hold on and his head burrow in Randy's neck as he left a few more bites.

Their sweat slicked bodies continued to move together and Randy's lust filled eyes became even more heavily lidded when John's left hand slipped between their bodies to stroke his dick. "So close." He whispered right before his movements became jerkier. Then about a minute later, his entire body tensed up and Randy saw the white, hot streams coat his abdomen. It didn't take much longer after that for Randy to follow him into orgasm.

Spent, Randy threw his head back on the couch and tried to catch his breath and looked down to where John's head was resting. "Damn that was a thousand times hotter than I imagined it would be."

But the only response he received was a long sigh before John slowly stood up, walked over to where his clothes were and began to put them back on. "Now that we've gotten that out of the way, we can be sure that it'll never happen again."

For a moment Randy was unsure how to respond. His immediate feelings about the matter of course were ones of anger. He was angry that even after amazing sex; John could just get up and brush it off without wanting more. He was offended that John didn't seem fazed and didn't care much about a repeat or second round. "Whatever."

John shot Randy a surprised look. He hadn't expected that to go over well. But he was glad it did of course….

* * *

><p>Later that night John lay in his bed unable to forget the feeling of Randy's hands on his waist, lips on his lips and of course the feeling of Randy sliding in and out of him. Sleeping with Randy was supposed to make him forget about him and at least dissolve the thick sexual tension that had recently felt like it was suffocating him. Instead, he couldn't get what happened out of his mind.<p>

He didn't know what had come over him earlier. He wished he could have blamed it on something Nick could have slipped in his food, but if the look on Nick's face through out dinner was anything to go by, John was sure the last thing he wanted was for John and Randy to fuck. His actions were his and his alone. He could have taken the easy copout Randy had given him with the whole Nick thing, but he was too turned on to care.

Each time his body made contact with any part of Randy's the entire nigh he felt as if an electrical current was passing through him. In the beginning he had been able to take Randy's playful grabs at his ass as just nothing, but with barely any space between their bodies he couldn't take it anymore.

He just lost it. And he lost it big time.

For the first time in three years, the anger took the backseat. It was no longer Randy, the arrogant, rude, disgusting asshole in front of him. Instead it was the funny and flirtatious guy he met that one day who he had been ready to drop everything and fuck. It was as if the past three years had disappeared and they were back to where they were on that night before Randy had turned on his ultra dick mode.

And damn did it feel good.

But even with the amazing sex, the hate was still there only now it was mixed in with equal levels of lust and want.

And that didn't feel good.

* * *

><p>The following evening, Randy found himself sitting at the dinner table in his parents' house once again. He wasn't in the best of moods because he still couldn't believe how John had just up and left after Randy had given him what he had been one hundred percent sure was the best sex of John's life. But he just got dressed and walked out as if it was no big deal.<p>

Randy was used to guys swooning over him and begging him to fuck them again, which brought him to the second reason he was in a foul mood. And that reason happened to be sitting across from him and smiling at him as if nothing was wrong. Nick was going to die a slow and painful death for sure.

Randy tuned back into what his mother was going on about because he guessed it wasn't the best idea to completely tune her out while she was reaming him out. "-could you? He's the best thing to ever happen to you. You'll never find someone like him again. And your father agrees." She gave a pointed looked to the other end of the table where his father sat and he gave a low cough before he added in his two cents.

"Yeah son, Nick's a great guy. He takes care of you and we approve of him. What more could you need?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Orton, I did not come here tonight with the intention of having you guys talk Randy into getting back together with me. I honestly just wanted to pop in and see how you guys were doing. I understand that Randy just doesn't want to be with me. I don't agree with his decision but I respect it enough to leave it alone. All I can do is patiently wait for him to change his mind. Because that's what you do when you love someone. You wait for them." Randy rolled his eyes at Nick's dramatics.

Nick knew exactly what he was doing when he casually dropped the fact that he and Randy were no longer together. And he also knew how to play his parents like pawns because they were currently switching between adoring and sympathetic looks at Nick and glares at Randy.

"Look, it's my life. I get to decide what to do it in and who I want to date. I don't want to be with him anymore. End of story. I'm not going to change my mind any time soon, so how about we drop the subject before I say something I regret."

His mother nodded her head but gave him one of her patented pursed lips look of disapproval and disappointment before switching the subject. The look, one he had been getting all of his life didn't affect him much. He had stopped vying for his parents' approval a long time ago.


	12. Get Burned

**AN:**_Sorry for the wait. Things have been a little rough, but the true culprit is just pure laziness and a little writers block about how this chapter should play out. Wednesday will mark the one year anniversary for INTKYWA. I never would have imagined having this many followers or faithful reviewers at this point. I don't know if I show it or not, but without you guys there would be no story. So to thank you for your support for the past year I'm going to put up a bonus chapter on Wednesday. It will kind of be a AU-ish one-shot chapter in the middle of the story, while completely pertaining to the story at the same time...only slightly confusing..._

* * *

><p><strong>Get Burned<br>**_(On and on and on, the light goes off and on)_  
><em>I'm not cold,<em>  
><em>I'm just a'shakin'<em>  
><em>And a little of your love<em>  
><em>Keeps me'a baking<em>  
><em>I'ma get burned (get burned!)<em>  
><em>I'ma get burned, burned, burned, oh<br>_-**Sleeper Agent **

"And then I had to leave, but who know what went on after I left." Johnny continued to land powerful kicks on the punching bag as he listened to Nick. He didn't know how suddenly he became his confidant, but he wished it didn't have to happen in the gym with all of the other guys in hearing distance. They were either shooting him and Nick angry looks because the talking was breaking their concentration or amused looks because Nick did sound like a drama queen. He tried to ignore him, but Nick just took that as a sign to continue on.

Johnny finally stopped and wiped the sweat that was dripping down his forehead. "I've got twenty minutes before my trainer gets here, let's move this outside."

Nick complied and followed Johnny out of the door. "I know something's going on with those two. That dumbass is the reason Randy broke up with me, I swear."

"They hate each other." Johnny said as he sat down on the curb. Nick sighed and sat down next to Johnny. "I know it's difficult, but obsessing over Randy isn't going to make this process any better. Why the hell were you bringing him dinner anyway?"

"I missed him!"

"Did it make you miss him any less?" Johnny asked giving Nick a pointed look.

Nick looked down at the ground and kicked at a loose piece of gravel "No." He quietly replied like a scolded child. "I just don't understand why I should sit back and passively watch Randy move on with his life without me. I love him. I want to be with him, what's wrong with wanting to make him realize he made a mistake?"

"It's wrong because it's not going to pan out the way you want it to. I'm just trying to save you even more heartache. I've known Randy for a long time, and while it did seem to me that you might have wedged your way in there for the long haul, Randy obviously didn't think so. If you want him to come to some big realization, wait for him to do it on his own. Prancing around in front of him will only remind him of the reasons he left you." Johnny immediately felt bad for how harsh he was being to Nick.

He should have been the most sympathetic person knowing exactly what it felt like to be in his position, but Johnny refused for Nick to follow in his footsteps and pine away at Randy like he had with Cody, like he still was with Cody. He didn't want Nick to be in as deep as he was. He didn't want Nick to feel that way for as long as he has been.

Nick didn't want to believe that Johnny was right. He wanted to believe that in the end love conquers all, omitting that fact that Randy didn't love him (yet) of course. He saw the movies and read the books. With hard work, a little prancing around, and some scheming there was no way he couldn't get Randy back.

* * *

><p>Wednesday was another one of the days where Randy decided to work from home. He didn't feel up to going into the office mainly because his father would be there and he wanted to avoid his parents at all costs, but also because it was harder to block Nick out of his life if he choose to show up at the office. He could have told Evan to keep him out, but then Evan would have had to delegate it to someone and then it would have continued to have been delegated until somewhere down the lines it would get mixed up and someone would be calling Nick telling him to show up at the office.<p>

At his apartment all it took was a call to the doorman to not let Nick in, and he was safe. It wasn't that he couldn't handle Nick. He just didn't want to nor did he feel like having to deal with anything that pertained to the man.

When there was a knock on his apartment door he was momentarily scared that somehow Nick had made it past the doorman, but then he regained his sense and remembered that he had ordered lunch in. But when he opened the door the delivery man from the Japanese restaurant a few blocks away was not standing in front of him. Instead he was immediately jumped by John.

Randy stumbled backward as he was suddenly assaulted with a kiss and wrapped his arms around John as he quickly tried to regain his composure. "Whoa there cowboy, Couldn't get enough of me?" Randy asked with a grin against John's lips.

John grunted and attacked Randy's lips once more before he replied. "I do admit you've been on my mind for the past two days, but it's less to do with you as a person, and more to do with your performance when it comes to sexual activities." The door was kicked shut behind them and John walked Randy back until they hit a couch.

"Can't get enough of my body?" John just rolled his eyes at the shit eating grin that had come to settle on Randy's face and moved to focus on removing his clothes.

"No I can't, so get to work."

"Yes, sir." Randy replied as he flipped their positions so he was on top with John sprawled out beneath him. "But we might want to move this to the bedroom, where there is an actual bed and condoms." He started to pull himself up, but an arm snaked around his neck and immediately pulled him back down.

"Here is fine, besides I've already taken care of it." John then proceeded to dig into his pocket and retrieve a line of four condoms.

"Someone has big plans and high expectations." Randy said with raised eyebrows as he stared at the condoms.

"Yeah, just don't disappoint me." And with those final words, they were back at it.

* * *

><p>Cody sat in silence as Ted drove them back to their apartment. They had just finished picking out the cake they wanted, but it hadn't seemed like a momentous event and he blamed it on the fact that they had yet to settle on a location. He knew they were cutting it close, having to do everything in three months but he just wished everything would fall into place like it did in the movies. Why couldn't it be as easy as the magazines made it seem?<p>

He had struggled with the idea of having a wedding planner for a long time, but he had to forgo it because it would cut into the wedding funds and he would rather have extra money for the wedding itself rather than waste it on assistance. Besides he had though Randy would have been more helpful having done it himself before, but who was he kidding. Randy hadn't mentioned his wedding that never happened in years, it being a taboo subject and all.

He turned his head to stare at Ted whose eyes were focused on the road. They had been dancing around each other for the past four days since the argument while trying to find a venue.

Cody was upset with Ted because he didn't seem to be taking the task of finding a place to get married seriously. It was as if the day held little importance to him. Cody had to nearly bust out torture devices to get and answer out of Ted when he asked which had been his favorite of the cakes they had tasted. The silence only meant one thing. Ted was still angry, at what Cody didn't know, he just wished Ted stopped being a passive-aggressive asshole and just came out with what had upset him.

Ted pulled a car to a stop in front of their apartment, put it in park, killed the engine and silently exited the car. Cody sighed and followed behind him waiting until they were inside of their apartment before he said anything. "Teddy, why are you giving me the silent treatment? We can't just ignore each other when something is wrong, marriage would never work like this." Ted stopped his path to their bedroom and gave Cody an amused look complete with a raised eyebrow.

Though the amusement was clear on his face, Cody knew it was more of the sarcastic variety and not joy. "It amazes me how focused you can be on the wedding while this engagement is falling to fucking pieces."

When the words hit him it felt as if he had just gotten into a car accident at a high speed and was slapped in the face with an airbag. He sputtered for a while before he was able to clearly formulate words. "I don't understand what you're trying to say. Have you changed you mind? Do you not want to get married after all?" It was one of his biggest fears aside from being left at the altar like Randy or not making it through their first year. Ted calling off the wedding and realizing that maybe he didn't want to be with Cody for the rest of his life was something that constantly ran through Cody's mind.

Ted shook his head and took a seat in the arm chair he had been standing by. "Cody, I love you and I do want to marry you. That's why I asked you, but lately it just seems like we're not happy together. We're constantly fighting and don't agree on anything when it comes to the wedding. If we can't come together to plan our wedding what makes you think we can survive being married to each other? I don't want to argue all of the time. I want this to be happy and memorable."

Cody stood in stunned silence at Ted's confession. They had begun to argue more that normal during the period since they had started to plan the wedding, but he just figured it was normal. He was by no means a Bridezilla and he figured if most of those women could act like that while planning their wedding and have their fiancés stick by their side why couldn't he be picky to make the day as wonderful as it was supposed to be?" The things we have been arguing about lately only pertain to the wedding in a disconnected way. You have no opinion what so ever about anything to do with the wedding. Colors, the cake, even the fucking date. No input what so ever from you. Things would be a lot easier and I would be less of a bitch most of the time if I wasn't doing all of the work and making all of the decisions."

The tension in the room was high was they stared at each other. Finally Ted broke the eye contact and shook his head. "In all honesty Cody I could care less about the colors or how the cake is going to be or when or where we're getting married. I just want to marry you so we can start the next chapter of our lives together."

Cody walked over sat across Ted's knees in the chair and rested his head against his chest. "I know you may think that how much I care about these things is silly and unimportant, but I want the day to be perfect. I only get one you know. Well at least I hope I only get one…" Cody trailed off.

"I know. I want the day to be perfect for you, I do. But I also just don't want this to mess with what we have. I know, how stressed you've been about not being able to find the perfect venue. I also know that you have visited the Plaza and had an appointment with the people there but the price they gave you was out of our budget."

Cody blanched in surprise. "How did you find that out?"

"I looked in your wedding folder." Cody could only shake his head at his own stupidity for not taking better means to hide it from Ted. He didn't want Ted to know how much it crushed him that the Plaza was the perfect place and was available for the day they wanted, but it was almost double what they had been planning on spending for the venue. It broke his heart, but he knew eventually he would find that place that called to him and was within their budget.

"I knew it was going to be too expensive, but I didn't want to rule it out without making sure first."

"Baby I know how perfect you want this day to be and I want nothing more than to make it perfect for you. So I talked to my agent and got him to talk to the studio that's producing my next film and I was able to get the advance from my next movie early so I booked the Plaza for us."

"Ted, that's not something to joke around with, you know how much that means to me." Cody said anger returning at the thought that Ted could make such a cruel joke.

"I'm serious. We have the Plaza."

"You're kidding me." When he was only met with Ted's serious face and stare Cody knew he was telling the truth. "Just like that, we have a venue?"

"Yeah."

"Why did you wait so long to tell me? There's so much that needs to be done now. So much that can be finalized now that we have a sure location!"

"I know what needs to be done first."

"What's that?'

"You telling me how amazing of a fiancé I am for getting the Plaza."

"Tell you? I can do more than tell you baby."

* * *

><p>Randy absentmindedly ran his hand up and down along the lines of John's spine as they lay out on the floor halfway between his kitchen and his living room. He was very sated and if the delirious look on John's face was anything to go by, Randy would bet he felt the same. He shifted so he was leaning against the door way to the kitchen and John's head slid down his chest until it was resting in his lap. "You want to go another round?" Randy asked as John leant in and nuzzled his crotch.<p>

John laughed and shook his head. "Hell no, you wore me out." True to the testament made, they had gone at it four times in the past three hours. As John lay there with his head in Randy's lap he couldn't help but wonder at how comfortable it all seemed. But he knew that the comfort of it all was just something that was locked into the bubbled that surrounded them when they had sex. He knew that Randy wasn't just going to stop being the asshole he normally was just because they had started to sleep together. And he also knew the ending wasn't a sweet one where he would suddenly be out and proud. It was almost comforting knowing that while they could have amazing sex; their feeling of mutual hate was still the same.

Reaching next to him, Randy opened one of the doubled doors to his freezer and pulled out a bottle of whipped cream. The looked he gave didn't go unnoticed by John as he remembered what happened last time Randy had pulled the bottle out. "So I think it goes unsaid that Cody and Ted are not to know about this." Randy said as he tilted his head back and sprayed the cream into his mouth.

John, too transfixed on what was happening before him, almost missed the words entirely. "Yeah, I can hear the lectures already." Randy held the bottle out to John silently asking him if he wanted any and John warily went to grab the bottle from Randy but he held it up out of his reach.

"Tilt you head back."

With a shake of his head John quickly made a grab for the bottle. He didn't trust Randy not to try and pull some trick on him.

"Has Nick tried anything else since Monday?" It didn't surprise John that Nick was trying to keep his claws firmly in place in Randy. He could tell the kid was looking for a Cody and Ted type thing with Randy only making him more crazy and delusional in his mind. If his small crush on Nick hadn't already been gone, it would have been after the stunts he had been pulling.

"He came over for dinner at my parents' house Tuesday. He tried to act all innocent like he didn't deliberately tell my parents that we had broken up. My mom almost cried. Like real tears. My mom never cries. So now I've been shunned by them until I realize what a grave mistake I've made and get back with him. Fuck if that will ever happen.

"I'm just glad to get an extended vacation away from them now."

John made a noise in agreement before he dropped his head back down to rest on Randy's right thigh. He knew that he had to get up and leave soon, but he couldn't help how comfortable he felt. "How different do you think things could have been if we actually had sex that day we had first met instead of now three years later?" The question had been on his mind bugging him since Monday. He couldn't help but think that if he could have experienced sex with Randy that day three years ago he would have threw a lot of his worries out of the window. Yes partly because the sex was that damn good, but also because he was sure, on that night three years ago, with his guard down and rose colored glasses on he would have fallen in love with Randy had they continued to hook up with each other.

And that scared him. Luckily now, with three years of strong hatred under his belt, he knew there was no way in hell their tryst could spurn any romantic feelings for Randy.

Randy just shrugged and squirted more whipped cream into his mouth. "I don't know. I mean when I first met you I thought you were really hot. And I also liked you after we talked for a while, but I don't know if it would have just been a one night stand made awkward from Ted and Cody being together, or if it could have been more. But what I do know is that it would have ended up the same with us hating each other because even sleeping together that one night wouldn't have changed how I feel about you still being in the closet."

John sighed and lifted his head up. Just like that, it was all it took for him to feel the familiar beginnings of anger creep up. He got up and went into the living room to locate his clothes. He was glad that Randy let him do so in silence and didn't continue on a rant about him being closeted.

Once he was fully dressed again he gave Randy a quick look over his shoulder to where he still was on the floor and turned to walked out of the door but Randy caught his arm before he could leave. It was unexpected especially because he hadn't heard Randy stand up at all, but the kiss he was pulled into was even more unexpected.

It wasn't a typical kiss goodbye between two lovers. John knew immediately the kiss was to serve as a reminder to him of what had happened in those three hours and what could happen between them. John wanted to tell Randy that it wasn't needed. That he knew it wouldn't be the last time they had sex together even if he tried, but he just smiled tugging on his bottom lip as he left Randy's apartment with the taste of sugar on his lips.


	13. Is It Any Wonder?

**AN: **_So here is my gift to you guys for being such dedicated readers. It's been a year and I never could of imagined more dedicated followers and reviewers than you guys. You know just how to motivate me with inboxs and reviews without being demanding. I know you love this story just as much as I do and I can never be more grateful for that. Thank You! So to show you how much I really do love you guys I wrote this. John's question to Randy about how different things could have been got me thinking, so here it is. Life three years later if John and Randy had gone ahead and did the deed that first night they met. I hope you guys enjoy it! Once again thank you! 3 _

* * *

><p><strong>Warning!: <strong>_For those of you who have not read the AN, don't worry I don't blame you and I tend to ramble, this is where the story would have picked up in chapter 2 if John and Randy went ahead and had sex in chapter 1. It's a one-shot and doesn't connect to the rest of the plot of the story and chapter 14 will pick back up where 12 left off. _

**Is It Any Wonder?  
><strong>_But sometimes_  
><em>I get the feeling that I'm<em>  
><em>Stranded in the wrong time<em>  
><em>Where love is just a lyric in a children's rhyme, a sound bite<em>

_Is it any wonder that I'm tired?_  
><em>Is it any wonder that I feel uptight?<em>  
><em>Is it any wonder I don't know what's<em> right  
><strong>-Keane<strong>

Randy groaned and rubbed at his eyes as he tried to ignore the cell phone ringing on the night stand next to him. He pulled a pillow from next to him and covered his head with it hoping to drown out the sound but it didn't work. He could still hear the incessant electronic ring of his phone. With an angry mutter he threw his arm out and felt along the nightstand until he felt his phone and proceeded to angrily slide the tab across the screen and bring the phone to his ear.

"What." He knew it wasn't the most polite way to answer the phone, but he didn't particularly care.

"What the hell are you doing?' Replied the voice on the other end. It took a couple of seconds for the voice to process and for him to realize it was Chris.

"I'm taking a nap, is that a crime?"

"Yes it is, you're not sixty and you're late to the party." Randy sat up and looked at the clock across the room to check the time.

"If you consider ten thirty late to a party, I don't know what kind of party you're planning on having."

Chris let out a frustrated sigh and yelled something out at someone before he came back to the phone. "Did you tell Cody about the party tonight?"

Though it was phrased as a question, Randy could clearly hear the accusation clear in Chris' voice. "I haven't talked to Cody in days. He's in Prague or something."

"No he's not. He's here right now and I'll give you three guesses as to who he brought along."

"Shit. We'll be there in a few." Randy hung up the phone and looked over to see if John had caught any of the conversation or if he was still asleep. He wasn't surprised to find John staring back at him.

"I take it Cody's crashed the party." The party was supposed to be a joyous occasion to celebrate the recent joining of two of their best friends Johnny and Ted who had snuck off and gotten married the week before without anyone knowing. So Chris had planned a celebration party and they had all been on edge about Cody showing up.

Randy had been almost one hundred percent sure that Cody wouldn't do something that dumb, but it was obvious he didn't know his friend as well as he once had. "How bad of friends would we be if we skipped the party?" Randy asked as he rolled over so his body was covering John's and preventing him from leaving the bed.

John humored Randy by pretending to think it over before he answered. "I'm sure if we don't get over there soon, someone will be murdered." John received no verbal answer, but he took Randy rolling off of him as an agreement.

Over the past three years, whenever Cody, Ted and Johnny were let into the same room hell broke loose. The anger and animosity of the three confused Randy and John and they tried to stay out of it because they knew if they got involved they would be sucked in and forced to take sides which would only strain their relationship, so instead Randy tried his hardest to keep Cody away from the other two. Because John and Randy liked what they had going. They liked it a lot.

They were the first to admit that things did start off rocky. Randy had been excited to have had sex with John on his first try on the first day of meeting him so in Randy's book he was automatically a keeper for sex on tap. John knew he was a keeper because Randy was hot and the sex was good.

The two of them weren't very good when it came to sneaking around and soon the press caught wind of Randy's latest boyfriend. John had freaked out at first, but quickly found that it all blew over and things weren't much different from how he anticipated they would be. He actually liked how much the press looked at him and Randy as almost the heads of their community. It was exciting.

"We should hurry and get over there before the claws come out." Randy said as he stood from the bed and headed over to the closet. He quickly pulled out some clothes for himself and then tossed John's clothes on the bed.

John rose from the bed and grabbed the slacks out of the pile on the bed. "I bet you a hundred bucks that by the time we get there someone will already be in tears."

"You're on."

* * *

><p>Upon entering Chris' apartment Randy quickly took the hundred out of his coat pocket and handed it over to John. He could already see Johnny in the corner with tears in his eyes being comforted by Ted who shot Cody glares every few seconds.<p>

He and John shot each other a look before nodding and heading off in opposite directions to asses the situation and minimize the damage. Randy headed of to the corner where Cody stood leant against the wall with Nick next to him practically hanging off of him. "Hey Cody, how was your trip last time I talked to you, Fashion Week was just ending." Randy said as he came to a stop in front of Cody.

Cody stopped the conversation he had been having with Nick and shrugged his shoulders before giving a noncommittal answer. "You know, same ole same ole." Randy waited a couple of seconds to take Cody in before he replied. Over the years, it was getting harder and harder to take Cody seriously. Sure the man's career had surged and he was the highest paid male model in the industry. But with the rise in fame came the rise in Cody's ego. It had been the main reason why Cody and Ted had broken up after being together for only seven months. Ted complained Cody traveled too much and cared more about his career than he did him. It wasn't a lie because Cody had just laughed and walked out of the door leaving Ted stunned.

No one heard from Cody for five months after that, except occasional calls to Randy of course, and when he came back he had been expecting a warm welcome, hugs all around and a groveling Ted begging to be taken back. What he hadn't been expecting was for everyone else to have moved on with their lives in the time that had passed and for Ted and Johnny to have gotten together. It had been hell ever since. "Why do you do this?" Randy asked quietly trying to ignore the fact that Nick was standing listening to their conversation.

Randy didn't like Nick in the slightest. He was a leech and he only fed Cody's ego. The two claimed to be best friends, but there was no doubt in anyone's minds that they were also fucking. He saw Cody look down for a few seconds before shooting a look over at Nick who let out a dramatic sigh before he walked away. "I just wanted to come and offer the newlyweds congrats. I even brought a gift for them." No words were said by Randy. He just gave Cody a pointed stare. "Okay, what the hell is it illegal to crash the party? You guys tried to keep it a secret from me but seriously? I've known you guys for over 10 years. Did you really think I wouldn't know what you guys were planning? That and it was all over twitter idiots." The laugh that tumbled out of Randy's mouth was unexpected to Cody.

"So maybe we didn't have the best tactics in terms of keeping you out of the loop, but still, why are you here? They already did it. They're married. Better yet, why do you even care? You dumped Ted not the other way around." Randy looked over his shoulder to see if John was having any progress with Ted and Johnny. They were laughing. "When I broke up with Ted, I was expecting him to fight for me. He was pissed because my career was taking off. What was I supposed to do? Stay at home and put my life on the back burner because he wasn't getting the big roles he wanted? He knew where I was. Not once did he ever call, email or text me asking to work things out. So I come back after being gone for five months Ran. And what did I come back to? No one even cared that I was gone, and then I find out that the man I love is off fucking one of my best friends. He used our break-up to hook-up with Johnny. So I'll never forgive either of them, and I will never let them forget what they did to me."

"Never?"

"Never." With a shrug of his shoulders Randy walked away from Cody and into the kitchen where the alcohol was. From the way the night was starting he could tell he would need a lot of it.

The past year and a half of his life had been dedicated to trying to explain to Cody that he was out of line in his hatred for Ted and Johnny. It was stupid in Randy's eyes to break up with someone and then in the next breath expect them to chase you around the world to get you back. "How'd it go?" Randy picked up the second drink he had been preparing and handed it to John who had just entered the kitchen. "Shitty. Cody is still in denial and thinks he has a right to be angry. I didn't feel like dealing with it so I walked away. What about on your end?"

"Not too bad. I got Johnny to stop crying. So I'm considering that a win." Cody always knew just what to say in order to hit Johnny where it hurt the most. It was weird because one of the main staples of Ted and Johnny's relationship was the fact that they had gotten together after bonding over their love for Cody. It was almost sick, but since then their love had grown and Randy knew that they were actually in love, hence their marriage. He just wished that would have been the end of it.

Randy walked up to John and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close. "Can you believe that we met that day three years ago because of Ted and Cody?"

"I guess we can say one good thing came out of that relationship." John said with a smile as he gave Randy a kiss. "I wish we didn't have to go back out there."

"Bet you they're already back at it."

"I'm not falling for that one. I like my record for tonight." Randy just laughed and followed John out of the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"Evan, I need the book back with all of the changes I requested. It's crunch time. We need this September edition to be the best." In his office that Monday Randy rolled his shoulders hoping it relieved at least a little of the stress that was residing there. The busiest days were always in the week before they went to press but it was all worth it when the final product hit the stands.<p>

He whipped his head over to his office door as it was angrily thrown open and saw John angrily stroll in. "Babe¸ what are you doing here? Don't you have an audition right now?" Randy asked as he took in the steaming John in front of him. He watched as his boyfriend threw himself into one of the chairs on the other side of his desk and crossed his arms.

"They cancelled the audition. They didn't say, but I know they reached an agreement with someone high profile. Probably Wahlberg, maybe even Cruz, but it doesn't matter because either way I didn't get it." Randy sat in silence for a few minutes. It was a delicate situation dealing with John after he had been rejected for a film. Some days he would be silent and sad and wanted comfort. Other times he would be explosively angry and needed physical activity to take his mind off of it, and there where other times where he would be plain angry and only time could cool him off. Randy was guessing from the lack of broken furniture John was just plain angry. While it was harder to deal with a plain angry John, it did cost less. He'd already had to replace a door, two vases and five picture frames two weeks ago because of an explosive John.

"If they didn't even give you the opportunity to show how amazing you are then it's their loss. It'll probably tank in theaters anyway." Randy received a glare by way of a response at first, but then John let out an almost defeated sigh and slumped back down in his chair. "I don't give a shit about how it does in theaters. I just want to finally get a huge lead break out role."

Randy nodded his head understandingly. He had heard the same words leave John's mouth for the past two years. Ever since he and Ted had been written off of Lakehurst John had struggled to break into the action world like he wanted to, and it wasn't from lack of talent. John had been giving supporting roles in big films, but that's all they ever were, never a lead. "You've still got your TV show."

"I don't want to do TV anymore." Another round of silence enveloped the office. "I wish I had the time to sit and talk to you but we go to press in two days and there's a ton of shit that needs to be done if I want to get out of here at a decent hour without bringing any work home." Randy knew how much it bugged John when he came home from the office late only to sit in their home office working.

"Sorry for barging in like that. I guess I'll see you back at the apartment?" John asked as he got up out of the chair. "Yeah, I shouldn't be home too late." Randy replied as he leant across his desk to plant a kiss on John's lips. "Don't worry; there are plenty of other parts out there. You'll land one I know you will."

"Why can't I land one now so I can finally start doing what I've always wanted?"

"Give it time love."

John sighed and nodded. "Hurry up and finish your work so you can properly comfort me in this time of need." Randy laughed and placed another chaste kiss on John's lips. "I'll work as fast as I possibly can. Now go so I can get to it."

"Alright, Alright I'm leaving. Love you."

"I love you too. And don't forget to say hi to my father before you leave. You know how he gets when he hears you were in the building and didn't drop by to talk to him."

"Yes dear."

* * *

><p>Later that evening Randy was finally able to leave the office and go home. He was eager to see if John's mood had improved any and felt bad because it was a little late into the evening. At least later than he would have liked to come home, but there wasn't much he could do when there were so many things that needed to be done.<p>

Upon entering his and John's apartment he could heard the loud raucous laughter coming from the living room area. He poked his head into the room and saw John and Ted practically rolling around in the floor in laughter while Johnny sat on the couch clearly not sharing the same amusement in the joke. His head whipped up when he heard the noise Randy had made and a look of relief passed across his face. He then stood up and carefully stepped over Ted and John who were withering around on the floor and came to a stop in front of Randy. "I'm sorry about this. I told them it was a bad idea to play a drinking game but Ted is still upset about Friday and I heard about John's audition so I guess it's only natural that they would get wasted tonight."

Turing and leaving the room, Randy made a noncommittal noise and headed into the kitchen where he got a beer out of the fridge. "How are you holding up after the shit show that was Friday night?" It was supposed to be a celebratory night, but he didn't think there was a moment of the night that Ted or Johnny were ever happy. He completely understood why he and Ted had chosen to quietly elope. Their wedding would have been down right nasty had everyone been invited.

Johnny let out a strained laughed and took a seat on one of the countertops. "I can't lie; I would have been more surprised if Cody hadn't showed up. I understand his anger completely; I was supposed to be his best friend. Best friends don't go and date exes. But I couldn't help it. We started talking and spending more and more time together and then it progressed to more. We couldn't help the fact that we fell in love. All of that doesn't change the fact that we were friends before he started dating Ted. They knew each other for less than a fucking year. I know what I did was wrong, it's just a part of me wished our friendship meant more to him, that he couldn't just write it off as easily."

"You know how dramatic Cody can be. He's still trying to play the scorned lover card. Eventually he'll realize how much of an idiot he looks like and drop it." Randy didn't know if his words were absolutely true, but he did know that most of Cody's anger stemmed from still being hurt and maybe when the hurt dispersed he could begin to at least be civil to Ted and Johnny.

"I guess I should get my drunken husband home. Can you hear them still laughing?" Just then an even louder laugh traveled into the kitchen. Randy followed Johnny back to the living room and watched as he began the fight of trying to get Ted off the floor and out of the door.

When they were finally gone Randy lifted John up who was still on the ground laughing at nothing, dragged him to their bedroom and dumped him on the bed. "Randy, when did you get here?" John asked still chuckling to himself. Randy leant down and began the task of getting John's shoes off of his feet and undressing him. "Ran-dy" John dragged and a out and helplessly flailed around trying to sit up. "Why aren't you talking to me?"

"You're drunk. I'm tired and I'm trying to get you ready for bed because you definitely need to sleep this alcohol off and there's still time for me to get a couple of things done." Randy figured if John was drunk and just going to pass out soon he might as well use the opportunity to get some work done.

"You always take such good care of me." John said as he gave up on trying to sit up and plopped back down on the bed. "That's why I love you. I wish I could take care of you like you take care of me."

Randy silently laughed at how cute John became when he was drunk. It certainly was a big change from the angry John he was faced with earlier in the day. "Baby, we take care of each other. You did the same thing for me last month." He then moved on to removing John's pants.

"No, not that kind of take care. I mean like the bills and stuff. You're like my sugar daddy. But you're not all that sweet. More like my jalapeno daddy. But you're not Latino so I guess that one doesn't make sense either…" John trailed off as if in deep thought.

"You contribute too John. You're not a bum." They never talked about their finances but they both knew Randy made a pretty hefty penny as editor of the magazine and it was a lot more than what John made for his TV show.

"I go places with you, look hot on your arm and smile. Then I go to work record terribly written scene after terribly written scene and proceed to hate my life." That made Randy pause in unbuttoning John's shirt. "You hate your life?"

Randy stepped back from the bed and leant against the dresser located behind him. John once again flailed around as he tried to sit up and finally on his fifth try he suceeded. "I don't completely hate it, I mean you're in it so of course I love that part, but other than that, it's pretty much a waste. I had plans and stuff. I wanted to be like Jason Statham, Schwarzenegger maybe even Stallone. But where am I? I can't even be a McConaughey or Nicholas Cage. Ted's getting more roles than I am."

"I told you give it some time. You'll get there eventually."

"Ran, no matter how much time passes, it won't change. It's because I'm with you. I know it is." When Randy didn't reply John sighed and fell back on the bed. "Just go to sleep now. It'll all work out in the end. I know it will." The only response Randy got was John's loud snore.

* * *

><p>The next morning found Randy out on the balcony attached to their bedroom smoking a cigarette. He was already dressed and ready to head off for another long day in the office but he couldn't help but to be plagued by his conversation with John the previous night. He knew that John was frustrated with the lack of roles he had been getting, but he never knew his boyfriend hated his life.<p>

It was unnerving to think that John could so unhappy that he hated his life. And it didn't help that John blamed it on him. He heard the door behind him slide open and saw John stumble out of their bedroom with two mugs in his hand. "I wasn't expecting you to be up this early after the night you had last night."

"Well we started pretty early so it wore off. Sorry about that, I know how you feel when I get wasted like that." John walked over to where Randy stood and placed his mug beside him. "I'm also sorry for how I acted. It's just I'm getting seriously frustrated with how things are going. I'm tired of waiting."

There was no reply on Randy's end as they stood in relative silence except for the sounds rising up from the streets below them. John unsure how to proceed because of how angry Randy seemed to be stared down at his mug surprised when Randy finally did speak. "Do you actually think that you haven't gotten any parts and you hate your life because we're together?"

John sighed. He had been hoping that his words would have been either ignored or forgotten. It was a hard call. He honestly did not know what the true culprit of his lack of work was. It was hard to know what went on behind closed doors during castings, but he couldn't help but feel that part of the reason he wasn't getting any work was because he was with Randy. "I'm not going to lie. You know I love you and I wouldn't trade our relationship in for anything, but sometimes I can't help but wonder how different would things have been had you not had been caught leaving my room that night."

He knew his statement would garner an explosion from Randy, but that didn't mean he was prepared for it. "How the hell can you blame it all on me? I didn't force you into any of this. I told you it was risky that night but you didn't care. I figured that meant you were ready to finally come out." Randy's voice had risen and the veins in his neck were strained and popping out and he had dumped what was left of his cigarette in his mug of coffee.

"I don't want to do this Ran, all of that doesn't matter. What's done is done. Why can't we leave it that why and move on." John tried to leave the balcony but a hand around his forearm stopped him.

"No, this isn't over. You honestly feel as if I'm the reason you can't get any parts. How long have you been going along feeling this way and blaming me?" John shook his head and jerked his arm out of Randy's gasp. "I told you I don't want to do this now Randy."

"Well when will you feel like it John? After you get rejected again for the next part you go out for? When you're drunk off your ass again and wallowing in it? Have you ever stopped to think that maybe it's not me in this? Maybe you just suck so much as an actor you can't even get the action films."

Everything in John knew that Randy was angry and lashing out. He knew that he didn't mean most of the things he had said, but that didn't make John any less upset and hurt at the words. "I know it's not my acting. No one has ever commented on my acting. It's always I don't have the right fit for the part. So yes it is you, and yes I do blame you for it, so what, it's the truth. There's no doubt about it."

A clam silence settled over them again and Randy walked over to John until they were face to face and close enough to feel the other's breathing. He then leant in and gave John a long slow kiss before he stepped back. "Then I guess this break up will be the missing piece that you need to get these parts."

He went to turn away but now it was John who grabbed his arm in an attempt to stop him. "Don't do this Randy. I know eventually someone will give me the part I need to push me up. I do love you, and I want to be with you."

"I'm not going to do this John. I'm not going to stick around with you while you continue to stew and secretly hate me for supposedly outing you when you didn't want me to. I always let you know that eventually sneaking around wouldn't work. I don't give a shit John. I have a career. I'm not going to dance around you until you get that break. I'm not going to sit wondering when you're going to finally think you have to shed me to finally make your life happy. I love you, but I can't. I just can't." He felt John's grip on his arm slowly loosen before it completely let go.

He did honestly wish it didn't have to end so abruptly, but he saw no other way. He couldn't stick around again in another relationship while being blamed for an unwanted outing. He would rather cut ties cleanly before things continued to spiral downhill. He gave a fleeting sad smile to John before he left the balcony and headed off to work.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2:<strong> _So there it is. I hope you guys enjoyed it and understand why everything is so different because of one action. Without John and Randy's constant fighting, Cody and Ted's relationship didn't have that much of a strain on it also Cody began to strive for him and Ted to be what Randy and John were so he began to take the bigger modeling gigs he turned away in the original story from wanting to stay in the states with Ted. So when he and Ted broke up, naturally in love with the same man Ted and Johnny turned from each other and things grew from there. _

_With Randy and John, their amazing sex led Randy to over look for a while the fact that John was still in the closet and before coming out could be a big issue they were found out and John was publicly outed. He was upset, but had Randy there to comfort him and from there their relationship grew, with John of course holding a resentment to how things played out. Randy, having already suffered being blamed by Dave for ruining his life by outing him, knew what would come in the future with John's resentment and unhappiness so that's why he choose to end things. _

_Which version do you like better? I know the original isn't done yet, and what happens after Randy left John on the balcony in this version is up for your own interpretation but I would love feedback on which Randy/John relationship you like better and even what you think happens between Randy and John in this version. Review and let me know._

_Once again, Thank you! _


	14. Reunion

**AN:**_ I am super sorry for the wait time on this chapter. I had half of it done before I came back to campus for the Fall semester and then like always life hit me with a two ton brick. I've been killing myself working crazy hours and haven't had time to write. I apologize and am thankful for all of you who took the time to check in and show that you are still interested in the story. Every Tuesday I tried my hardest to have this out, but I failed miserably. That is why now that I have finally finished this chapter I'm putting it out now. I hope you enjoy it. Hopefully it won't be another three months before the next chapter comes out._

* * *

><p><strong>Reunion<br>**_You came out of nowhere_  
><em>Stealing my heart and brain<em>  
><em>Flaming my every cell<em>  
><em>You make me feel myself<br>_**-M83**

"Chris is hiding something." Randy sighed as he shifted the phone so it was nestled between his cheek and shoulder as he continued to go over final editions of articles. "Cody, refusing to share every single detail of their life doesn't automatically mean someone has a secret they're dying to keep from you." They had gone through it time and time again trying to explain to Cody how it wasn't okay for him to know everything about everyone's lives, but it never seemed to sink in.

Not the time when Cody was one hundred percent sure Ted was cheating on him and he hired a private investigator to follow Ted around. Randy knew the suspicions were misplaced and Cody had just spent too much time watching Cheaters, but Cody didn't listen until the PI broke to Cody that Ted was only sneaking away to play golf and meet with the party planner who was helping him plan a surprise birthday party for Cody.

And also not the time when he believed his agent was trying to sabotage his career and preemptively fired him. But in actuality his agent had a heads up about a scandal that was about to break with the agency Cody was contracted under and was only trying to save Cody's reputation. That has cost Cody the best agent he had ever had even if he wouldn't admit it out loud.

It always ended up like that, and Cody knew it. But no one could ever make him see that his hunch about the secrets people kept from him was just his paranoia and incessant need to know everything.

"I know Randy." He could practically hear the eye roll in Cody's tone. "But he was snippy and got oddly weird when I asked him if I could stop by his apartment because I was in the area and haven't seen him in a while. He told me no and hung up the phone on me!"

"That's because he knew you would only pester him until he gave in. Maybe he's training. You know how he gets when you interrupt his workouts. Or maybe he just isn't up for company, that's not too outlandish Cody."

"Randy." The tone made Randy give an unseen eye roll of his own. "Cody."

"Something could be wrong. And then when something bad happens we're going to feel guilty and the blame will be on us because we weren't good enough friends to know he was in trouble."

"Stop being such a damn drama queen." But even as the words left his mouth Randy knew he was going to give in to Cody's demand that he stop by Chris' apartment. He chalked it up to the recent distance in their friendship and not because of Cody's annoying plea, but they both knew the truth.

* * *

><p>Later that day after work found Randy in front of Chris' apartment door waiting for him to answer it. He knew without a doubt that Chris wasn't hiding anything and just didn't want to be bothered by Cody and planned on using the visit to catch up on things. Mainly to brag about how he had finally bedded John. And it was this excitement that he later blamed as to why he didn't notice the signs that were there when Chris finally did answer the door.<p>

The greeting he received was a shocked one not a surprised one. And then for an awkward moment they just stood in silence before Chris asked him why he was there. Randy, confused and slightly hurt just shrugged it off and shoved past Chris. "Cody didn't like how you blew him off earlier so to shut him up I agreed to come over here."

"You really didn't have to come all the way over here. You could have just texted me that he was being annoying and I would have called him." Randy ignored the way Chris constantly kept looking over his shoulder and instead headed into the kitchen to grab a beer.

"I figured it couldn't hurt to stop by because I realized you didn't hear my big news." Randy paused for dramatic effect and leant back against the refrigerator as he twisted the top off and took a long swig out of the bottle, but Chris just stared back at him. "I broke things off with Nick." Still there was a lack of reply from Chris. "What the hell? I thought you would be a little more excited seeing that you weren't his biggest fan."

That seemed to snap him out of his trance. "Yeah, I actually already knew that. Johnny told me, but you see this isn't exactly the best time-"

Randy cut him off before he could finish. "Whatever. That's only half of the news. There's more that I know for a fact that Johnny couldn't have told you." He continued as he stood up and walked out of the kitchen and headed to the living room area where he could get comfortable. "Randy, really it's not the best-"

"I've finally gone and nailed-" The words died in his mouth. It was in that moment that Randy began to run back Chris' behavior and what he had said about it being bad timing. Maybe if he had listened when Chris said it was bad timing he wouldn't have been standing frozen in the archway of the living room staring at Dave. The silence seemed endless as Randy and Dave both stared at each other shocked and confused by the other's presence until Chris cleared his throat. That jolted Randy out of his trance and he quickly turned around to face Chris. "Why the hell is he here?"

"I tried to tell you it wasn't a good time, but you wouldn't listen-"

"I can't fucking believe this." Randy snarled as he tried to shove his way past Chris to leave but he was stopped.

"Maybe this is for the best, I mean I've been telling you forever that you needed to talk to Dave and discuss how things ended-"

"There is no need for discussion. He ended it. I dealt with it. I moved on. End of story."

"I don't think everything's completely dealt with. If it was you wouldn't feel the need-"

"Move."

"Randy, just listen for two seconds-"

"Move." Randy's voice had taken on a deadly tone and Chris felt his resolve wavering.

"Stop the dramatics for one damn minute and stay Randy." He felt himself involuntarily tense at the voice, but even with the residing anger still left after four years, Randy couldn't help the repressed shiver that ran through his body. He took in a deep breath and rolled his shoulders hoping to release some of the tension that was built up and slowly turned so he was facing Dave one again. "I just moved back here and needed a place to stay until the lease on my new apartment starts up so Chris let me crash here. There is no reason we can't be in the same room together like civil adults."

"I figured I could keep it under wraps, but you just barged in here…..it's just he was practically homeless, and I felt bad, but I also really think you two should at least talk-"

"Shut up Chris." The words were uttered in unison by Dave and Randy and the tension in the room seemed to triple.

He had really tried to convince himself that after the past four years, he had finally shoved every feeling he had about Dave out of his mind. Granted after how their relationship ended, it was mostly negative feelings, but he was sure he had progressed to just not caring. There was no reason to care.

But standing there with Dave in front of him again just brought back a whole bunch of memories and old feelings he didn't want to relive. "I have nothing to say to you."

"Well that means this should go a lot faster without that smartass mouth of yours butting in." Randy ignored the bait and hardened his glare. "In all seriousness Randy, I really just want to talk to you about a few things. How I went about our relationship is one of the biggest regrets I have in my life."

Randy ignored the painful tug in his chest at Dave's words and once again turned in preparation to leave. "Fuck you Dave."

"Would you just sit down and let me fucking finish what I have to say?" His words made Randy stop once again, but Randy didn't turn around instead choosing to glare at Chris who was still shooting him apologetic glances. "Look I know I was no saint in our relationship, but you were at fault in some ways too. I think it boils down to bad timing if I would have met you maybe three years later things could have been perfect. But you were young and didn't really know what you wanted and I may have taken advantage of that."

The comeback on Randy's tongue was burning a hole in him dying to be let out once Dave finished. He swung around and stalked over until he was standing in front of the couch Dave was sitting on and let him have it. "I did nothing wrong but love you with every damn fiber of my being! You on the other hand failed to tell me you were married, but did I care, no, I forgave you for it. You also lied about divorcing her, but once again I just stuck around for another TWO years while you fucked me over. And then finally when I actually had you all to myself and we were an actual couple you started freaking out about being with me and then to top it off you left me at the altar. _I _did everything in my power to make the relationship work. _I _was willing to spend the rest of my life with you. So don't sit there and tell me I'm at fault because I'm not."

The amused smirk that made its way across Dave's face only added fuel to the fire that was Randy's anger. "Babe, you can't honestly believe-"

"Yes I do, I honestly believe that you were the dumbass who ruined what could have been between us." All of the unwanted feelings continued to dredge their way up and Randy felt nauseous at the overload.

Though the smirk had left Dave's face and a grimace now held station there, Randy could still see the mirth in his eyes. He stood up and Randy cursed himself for not remembering the sheer size of the man before him. "I see you've changed in the past four years. I like it. I don't know if it's all an act, or if you really believe it." Randy stood confused as Dave trailed off unsure what he meant but Dave just leant in further until his mouth was aligned with Randy's left ear. "But it's going to take a lot more than four years to get over me. That is if we play under the assumption that you'll ever get over me, sweetheart. And when the realization hits, that you still want me, let me know, because I'll be ready in a heartbeat to fuck your brains out."

He pulled away and smiled back over at Chris. "I'm going to head back over to the gym." The slam of the door behind him startled Randy out of the trance he had been locked in.

Chris rushed forward. "I tried to tell you this wasn't I good time! I know you weren't prepared for that but you know Dave was my best friend way before I ever met you and he needed help." He continued to babble on but Randy tuned him out, still to shaken up and enraged from Dave's words.

He jerkily reached into his suit jacket and pulled out his pack of cigarettes knowing that Chris wouldn't object even though he hated it when Randy smoked in front of him and he hated it even more when Randy smoked inside his apartment. It took him longer than normal to light the cigarette dangling out of his mouth and when he finally did he inhaled a long drag. "Why is he back?" The nicotine only slightly took the edge off of Randy's anger but it was enough to get him thinking somewhat rationally so he took a seat in one of the armchairs purposefully choosing to ignore the couch Dave had vacated minutes before.

Chris did the same. "He told me that he's trying to start anew or something like that. He didn't really go into detail about what he's been up to for the past four years though."

It wasn't enough. He wanted to know why he had chosen to come back out of the blue and why he had to stay at Chris' apartment. Randy knew Dave had dozens of friends in the city he could have stayed with. "He's somehow managed to become even more of an asshole I see."

He only reply he received was an offhand shrug. Randy could tell from the stance Chris held and his lack of words that on some level he agreed with Dave. It was the reason why he let Dave stay at his apartment and why he pushed Randy to talk to Dave. He probably blamed Randy for the strain that had been on the friendship between him and Dave.

* * *

><p>John sat nervously staring anywhere but at Ted's inquisitive gaze. He didn't know how he had put if off for so long, but the more he had thought about telling Ted what had been happening with him and Randy, the more his stomach turned. He still had trouble getting his own head around it so he could only imagine how Ted would react. He continued to think himself into a frenzy until he finally couldn't take it anymore and he practically shouted what had been happening out to Ted.<p>

And now they were sitting in silence, and John's mind was running wild once again. "So, you really didn't already know? Cody didn't tell you and you're not just pretending to act surprised?"

"If Cody knew, he sure as hell didn't tell me." He didn't know how to take that. John had imagined that Randy would be out spreading the word to everyone once they finally had sex, Cody being the first to know. "Well don't go blabbing to him now!" Ted gave him a look of incredulity before letting out a harsh laugh.

"What the hell John? What are you doing and why are you doing it with Randy? Of all of the people out there to fool around with, you choose the one most excited to ruin your career?" When he didn't get a verbal response Ted shook his head. "Look, I'm not here to approve or disapprove of who you decide to sleep with. What I am here for is to point out to you when you might be making a mistake you will regret for the rest of your life. I've listened to you for the past three years go on and on about how much you hate Randy and trust me I know the feeling is mutual. I know he's hot as hell, but is good sex worth everything you've worked so hard for?"

The words hung heavy in the air. Not because they were mean or uncalled for, but because they were the words John himself was too afraid to think. They both knew it was what he needed to hear. He wouldn't have told Ted about sleeping with Randy if he didn't want to hear the honest truth about the situation, but hearing the truth didn't make it any easier to handle.

He was risking everything for a few fleeting moments. But damn did those moments feel good.

Ted sighed as he stood up from the couch. "I'm not going to tell Cody because this isn't high school. I know for a fact Randy hasn't already told him because Cody wouldn't have been able to keep quiet about something like this for so long. Just…think about what you're doing John, before it's too late."

He nodded in acknowledgement but kept his head trained down on the ground. He heard Ted walk over to the door and open it and then a "Why am I not surprised?' John lifted his head in confusion and turned to the door just in time to see Randy lower his hand from where it was poised to knock on the door and see a smirk make its way across his features. "I can't believe this shit." Ted muttered as he slid by Randy and out of the apartment.

Randy just shrugged his shoulders as he stepped into the apartment and closed the door behind himself. "I take it Ted knows, that means in about three hours I'm going to get a call from Cody because that's exactly how long it'll take Cody to get it out of him."

"No, Ted said he wouldn't tell."

"Yeah, of course he won't." Randy said, voice dripping with sarcasm as he ungracefully plopped down on the seat next to John. The lack of snarky reply about Ted's lack of backbone in regards to Cody shocked John, but the fact that Randy didn't just immediately jump him was what really threw him for a loop. Instead Randy threw his head back against the back of the couch and closed his eyes. "Rough day?"

"You don't know the fucking half of it." When Randy had finally calmed down long enough to leave Chris' apartment (it wasn't that long of course, he didn't want to even stomach the thought of having to face Dave again) it had made total sense in his mind to go over to John's apartment to get his mind off of what happened. But now that he was there, and his anger had actually subsided for the most part he didn't know what to do with himself.

"Can't be worse than having your best friend tell you that your fuck buddy is single handedly going to ruin your life."

The smirk once again quickly made its way across Randy's face and even though his eyes were still closed, John could imagine the way they would have been flashing. "Ruin your life huh?" He opened his eyes, lifted his head and slowly moved over so that he was closer to John. When their shoulders touched Randy turned his body so that his chest was pressed against the side of John's body. "I don't know about you, but the idea of having that much power over you makes me so fucking hard." And as if to prove his point, he grabbed a hold of John's hand and directed it to the bulge in his pants. But then he backed off and moved back over to his original spot on the couch. John couldn't tell if Randy was playing with him and wanted him to make the next move, or if his day had been that damn bad that even sex couldn't fix it. And that unnerved him. "Was it something having to do with Nick?"

Randy snorted as he shook his head. "It's really nothing; I'm just being a little over dramatic."

"No, tell me. Now I'm curious and have to know. Something threw you off your game this much? I need to store this knowledge for future reference."

"Nothing threw me off of my game." Randy scoffed as he quickly slid back down to John's end of the couch, however this time he threw one of his legs across John's lap so he was straddling him. Their foreheads touched and for a brief moment they just stared into each other's eyes but then their lips connected and everything sped back up to its normal lust-filled speed.

"I don't know" John said teasingly when they briefly separated to get air. "I think you are off your game."

"I'll show you off my game." Randy growled as he shoved John's body down on the couch.

* * *

><p>Later that evening as Randy laid spread out on the couch modestly covered with the throw blanket from the back of the couch it hit him how easily John was able to take his mind off of what was bothering him. Currently John was seated boxer clad on the other end of the couch simultaneously laughing at something that was on tv and scratching his balls."I win the bet."<p>

John turned his confused gaze to Randy waiting for him to elaborate. "In the past half an hour I've gotten three calls and eight text messages from Cody." Randy said lifting up his cell phone which was still vibrating and showed Cody's name on the screen.

"You've got to be kidding me. How hard is it to keep a fucking secret these days?" John wasn't really angry; he was however annoyed at the fact that more and more Cody was replacing his role as the most important person in Ted's life.

"Please Cody could crack the C.I.A if he put his mind to it. The annoyance factor alone on his constant questioning is enough to drive anyone crazy and just tell him."

"How did you keep it from him for so long then?"

Randy smirked and John knew something extremely cocky was sure to follow. "It's simple; I am a super human and all around superior being." He said it so matter of fact-ly that John was stunned into silence for a few moments. "I've perfected the art of dodging Cody when he asks me specific questions about my life. I've had over ten years of practice. In the beginning I was just as weak as Ted. Cody found out within hours when I first slept with Johnny even after I swore to him and myself I wouldn't tell anyone."

On the other end of the couch John shrugged his shoulders. "I guarantee Cody wouldn't be able to get anything out of me. But out of curiosity, do you have any friends besides Cody who you haven't slept with?"

The question was said in a passive tone implying that John didn't actually care about it or the answer, but Randy knew otherwise. "Is that a slight tone of jealously I hear?" Of course the shit eating grin came to cover Randy's face once again as he sat up from his lounging position.

"I'm not jealous." It was said fast and harsh and John quickly tried to cover up because he knew more and more it was sounding like he was jealous. And he wasn't. Not at all. Not even in the slightest bit. "Honestly, I don't even care. You don't even have to answer it. I thought it was just a natural question to ask seeing that you've yet to name a friend you haven't slept with." He still wasn't jealous at all. Nope. If anything he was slightly concerned about Randy's past sexual partners. He knew the list was long and colorful, and with colorful bed partners also came the high risk of STI's.

The question was not one Randy thought about on a daily basis and it took him a while to think it through and gather a response. "I don't know. I guess I have the slight habit of sleeping with my friends. But Johnny was more of Cody's friend than he was mine at the time. He was there and I was horny so we fucked a couple of times. I regret it only because Cody freaked the fuck out and didn't speak to either of us for like three months. Chris doesn't count because we dated first and stayed friends after we broke up. As for the other random acquaintances and friends I've slept with, it's not like I go on the prowl through my friend list of who I'm going to sleep with next. Normally it just happens. But I still think you're jealous." Randy said as he slowly moved back down to the end of the couch where John was slouched.

"I already told you I'm not jealous. I could careless about the guys you've fucked." John tried to ignore how close Randy was getting by pretending he was transfixed on what was on the tv, but in reality he was hyperaware of Randy's close presence.

"Don't worry Cena; I can honestly say you're the first guy I've had such hot hate sex with." Randy said as he grabbed John by the hips and pulled him into his lap so John was straddling him.

John gave an exaggerated eye roll but also rolled his hips enjoying the groan Randy let out and how he threw his head back against the couch. "I'm actually a little pissed at myself for not getting with you sooner. I still hate you, but I also get good sex out of it. Who knew this could have been going on for years?"

"I don't think it would have worked that well. I think the years were important in growing the immense hatred we have for each other. Without that, the sex probably wouldn't have been that good. I mean I saw your moves that night three years ago….they didn't exactly equal a night that would rock Randy's world and guarantee you a call back." Randy said as he leant up in an attempt to capture John's lips, but John quickly pulled back.

John attempted to also move from Randy's lap, but Randy's grip on his hips held him in place. "Fuck you, my moves were on point that night. You were the sub-par one. I only went back to your place to give you a pity fuck because you had been trying so hard the entire night to get into my pants."

Randy chuckled and pulled John in close until his mouth was aligned with John's left ear and seductively whispered into it. "If I've learned anything about you in the time that I've known you, it would have to be that it is not that trying of a task to get in your pants." And before John could pull back for a second time, Randy pulled him in for a kiss.

"I hate you." John said when he pulled back for air.

Randy just smiled before pulling John back down for another kiss.


	15. Supersoaker

**Supersoaker  
><strong>_The flags are flying across the Plains_  
><em>I got a secret picking in my brain<em>  
><em>I wanna see you, see you<em>  
><em>Yes, the sign is on my face<em>  
><em>I don't know my home<em>  
><em>I don't know my place<em>  
><em>I just wanna be there, be there<em>

_'Cause I'm the super soaker, red white and blew 'em all away_  
><em>With the kisses unclean as the words that you<em> say  
><strong>-Kings Of Leon<strong>**  
><strong>

Their fucking didn't change anything between them. They were still the same Randy and John who hated each other and at times could barely be in the same room as the other. At least that was what John was constantly telling himself. It also helped that Randy was a raging asshole ninety five percent of the time. All it took was for Randy to get that cold look in his eyes and instantly John was reminded of why he hated the guy.

The next two and a half weeks flew by one day blending into the next with sessions of marathon sex between them. Even when he and Randy weren't scandalously humping each other like rabbits in random places, (they had christened Randy's desk in his office, both of his cars, both of their showers and an emergency stairwell just to name a few) Randy's scent clung to John. In hindsight John knew that he was being a little reckless with his behavior, but he couldn't muster up enough concern to want to stop. Being with Randy was exhilarating. Randy was a drug and John was beyond addicted.

"I'm surprised you agreed to this." He was dragged back to reality by Randy's voice. Currently they were seated in a posh restaurant for lunch. The restaurant was frequented by stars, so the paparazzi were outside dying to catch a picture they could spin.

John himself didn't know why he had agreed to the lunch date. He had stopped by the office under the guise of having to discuss something about the issue he was the cover for. Of course much discussing was not done. And as they lay sprawled on the ground Randy asked if John wanted to join him for lunch and John accepted the invitation.

He picked at the steak on his plate choosing to ignore Randy's statement. "I think I have a staple in my back." Randy leant back in his seat and shot John a self satisfied smirk across the table. "Want to go to the bathroom? I'll have a look at it and try to get it out."

"Hell no, there are too many people around. It's bad enough being here in public with you. I don't need any more bad press." John stabbed at his steak harshly.

"Please." Randy started as he leant back in his seat with his hands crossed behind his head. "There is no such thing as bad press for anyone associated with me. Plus, you're the golden boy. Nothing bad has ever been written about you."

"I know and I'd like to keep it that way. Now hurry up and finish your food so we can get out of here." While John was concerned about how it looked to have them enter the restaurant together, he knew it would be a bigger issue if he left significantly earlier than Randy. The tabloids would have a field day of made up stories of him and Randy having it out. "Don't rush me. I like to savor my meals not scarf them down like a rabid animal."

John glared and Randy smiled. "You of all people should be aware of how through I am with things I enjoy."

John responded with silence and the meal continued in silence.

As they stood to leave once Randy was finished eating, Randy paused next to John. "I'm expecting to see you later for round two."

No verbal response was given from John, but Randy knew from the lack of response that he would be seeing John later.

* * *

><p>The office sex and lunch had definitely put Randy in a better mood for his afternoon work. But no good mood could have survived seeing Nick and his father casually lounging and talking in his office. "What the hell is going on here?" He stormed past both of them and went to his desk throwing himself into his chair and violently jabbing at the mouse to bring his computer screen to life.<p>

His father slowly stood and walked to stand in front of Randy's desk. "I was down in the cafeteria enjoying my lunch when I ran into Nick. Apparently he was in the building in some meeting. We were going to ask you to join us, but turns out you had other lunch plans." Randy refused to look up to meet his father's eyes. Not because he was afraid of what he might have to say about seeing him and John leave the building (he knew there was no way his father missed that), but because he knew if he did, the last bit of control he had would slip and it wouldn't be nice. "Nick here wanted to wait until you got back because he didn't want to be rude and leave the building without saying hi to you first."

Randy rolled his shoulders and continued to keep his gaze trained on his screen. He wasn't stupid. Even if he suspended his belief for a second and gave Nick the benefit of the doubt that he did have a meeting in the building, running into his father in the cafeteria had been no mistake. Randy had given his staff strict orders not to let Nick into the office, and Nick had to have known this. So he used Orton Sr. as a way in.

"I'll get going now, nice running into you Nick. Remember, don't be a stranger. Feel free to stop by the house anytime."

"Don't worry, I will. Tell Elaine I say hello." Nick called out as Bob left the office.

"What the hell Nick." Randy finally exploded standing up from his chair so fast it shot backwards slamming into the wall. Nick still sat in a chair across the office and he gave a nervous shrug. "I was in the building and saw him in the cafeteria. I just wanted to say hi. He's the one who dragged me up here."

Randy stalked over until he was leaning over Nick. "Oh really."

"Yes, really." Nick said as he finally stood up. "You think I wanted to come in here just to be reminded once again that the man I fucking love with everything in me has no regrets about dumping me. That he doesn't even miss me or care that I've barely been surviving. That he's probably already out fucking some other guy." By the end of the rant Nick's eyes were shining with his unshed tears and he was trembling.

But Randy's wasn't falling for it. Nick was an actor after all. "Keep it up babe, maybe you'll win another Emmy this year."

"Fuck you." Nick grounded out as he wiped away the tears that managed to escape. "Of all of the men out there I would fall for a sociopathic asshole. And the worst part is that hearing you say that doesn't make me love you or want you back any less." When he didn't get a response from Randy, Nick leant in until his head rested on Randy's chest. Randy didn't embrace him, but he also didn't push him away, so Nick grabbed Randy's arms and wrapped them around his waist. "I miss you so much asshole"

Randy sighed and rested his chin on top of Nick's head. "You'll get over it eventually." Nick just wrapped his arms tighter around Randy. "Just promise me that when all of your stupidity is over and done with, I'll be the one you settle down with."

"Nick, that's a stupid thing to ask. We both know I'll never settle down." His attempt to lighten the mood didn't work. Nick pulled back slightly and tilted his head up until their lips met. When Randy didn't return the kiss, Nick sighed and fully removed himself from Randy's arms. He gave Randy a sad smile, a quick peck on the lips and headed out of the office.

Once Nick was gone, Randy stood slightly dumbfounded. While there was something final about the goodbye kiss, Randy knew it wasn't the kind of finality he was looking for.

* * *

><p>Cody sat in the middle of his and Ted's bed starring down at his cell phone. He wanted to call Randy and ream him out for all of the things he wasn't telling him, but he also wanted Randy to call him first. In the two weeks since Ted had told him about John and Randy, he had yet to return any of his phone calls.<p>

"Babe, you do know that in order for the phone to work, you have to actually dial a number right?" Ted's joking tone from the doorway did nothing to lighten Cody's mood. "When was the last time you talked to John?" When Ted responded Cody could hear the shrug in his voice even if he couldn't see it. "I don't know I talked to him on the phone like two days ago? We've texted today though. Why?"

That answer only hurt Cody more. Why was Randy ignoring him? Ted, sensing that the situation was a little more serious than he first thought, walked over and sat on the bed in front of Cody. "Is this about Randy? John said he's been a busy at work. Something about almost missing a deadline and a lost book?"

"Why the hell does John know more than I do?" Cody felt as taunt as a stretched rubber band. He was ready to snap at any moment. He knew Ted didn't deserve it, but he was closest.

Ted reached forward and took a hold of Cody's left hand. "Codes, I'm sure it's nothing serious. He's probably busy. Give him time, I'm sure he'll call you back." Cody nodded and gave Ted a small smile. "How about we go out to dinner? We can go to that restaurant you've been talking about for forever."

Cody just gave a disinterested shrug. "I think I'm going to pay a visit to Chris. I'm not very hungry. I'll see you later." With a quick goodbye kiss, Cody was off of the bed and out of the door.

Chris for once in his life was happy his friends were too caught up in their own drama to bother him. With Randy up John's ass all of the time, Cody planning his wedding and Johnny preparing for his fight, Chris had been able to get some serious training in.

Training was good. He always felt better after a serious bout of lifting. When he was at the gym, perfecting his form was his only concern. He didn't have to think about how long Randy would be pissed at him for letting Dave stay with him and if he would ever talk to him again. And he also didn't have to think about Johnny. Not thinking about Johnny was a good thing.

But there was only so much working out his body could take in a day. And it was moments like these when he was sprawled out on the couch left to his thoughts that he wished his friends weren't too busy in their own little worlds. "Why are you still sulking?" Dave stood in the doorway to the living room giving Chris a disapproving look. "Randy will get over himself. Once he's finished crying himself a river, he'll be back over here trying to pretend nothing happened." Dave's confidence in what he was saying didn't sit well with Chris.

"How can you be so sure you still know him well? You've been broken up for four years now. I knew Randy before you dated and I know him now. He's changed Dave. He's not the same guy who chased after you begging you to be with him."

Dave chuckled as he shifted so he was leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest. "Look, I know we both dated him and all, but being that I was the one he was set to marry, I think I know him a little better than you do."

Shaking his head Chris sat up. While he always thought there was a huge unresolved issue when it came to how Randy's and Dave's relationship had ended and felt that they both handled it poorly, he didn't think Dave was innocent in it all. "I know we've been friends for almost twice as long as I've been friends with Randy. And I know you guys had this whirlwind romance. But I dated him too. Before you did, so I think I know better than you who Randy was before you and now after you. He's not the same Dave. He's colder, ruthless. If you think playing the game by the rules of the Randy you knew then is going to work, you're going to be in for a rude awakening."

"I guess we'll just have to seen then." He said with a smirk as he heard a knock on the door.

Chris just laid his head back and sighed as he heard Dave walk over to the door. "What the hell?" Chris let out an even deeper sigh when he heard Cody's voice. Suddenly he took back his feelings of wishing his friends weren't so busy. "Chris? Why is he here?"

Cody strolled into the living room followed closely by Dave. "Well, hello to you too." He shot a glare over his shoulder and Chris swore Cody looked like a highly pissed off cat in that moment. "Don't speak to me. I don't want to talk to you. You shouldn't even be here. No one wants you here. You need to just go back to where ever the hell it was that you've been the past four years and stay there." Cody shook with fury as he spoke.

"I think it's really cute that you're protective of Randy. But I'm going to tell you, just like I told him, I do admit that I was wrong with the way I ended things. But that was four years ago, you guys keep talking about how much can change in four years and how much he's changed, but no one has ever stopped to wonder if I've changed at all. I have. And now I'm back to have what's mine." The possessive tone in Dave's voice left a very bitter taste on Chris' tongue. "You're delirious. I wish now more than ever that Randy would have listened to me all of those times I told him you were no good for him. You disgust me and I can't wait until you lose at whatever game you're playing so you'll finally be gone for good." The sneer Cody shot Dave almost made Chris laugh. He was playing the perfect part of the haughty, snobby trust fund baby he always tried so hard to distance himself from.

Dave smirked and shrugged his shoulders. "I guess we'll just have to see, won't we?" The room was left in silence as Dave slowly stalked out of the room. But one the door closed, Cody whipped his head to face Chris.

"Seriously Chris, what the fuck, why was he here?"

"Cody, Dave's been living with me while he waits for his apartment to be ready."

"Chris!" He wanted to cover his ears at the shrill tone Cody had taken on. "Do you know how bad of a shit Randy would flip if he found out?!"

"What do you mean? He already knows. He found out two weeks ago when he came over to tell me he had finally bedded John and check up on me per your request. That's why I assumed you were here. To yell at Dave yourself."

Chris looked on wearily as it looked as if the wind had been let out from Cody's sails. He plopped down into the arm chair across from Chris and began to worry his lip. "Randy came over here to tell you he was hooking up with John? And he saw that Dave was here two weeks ago?" When Chris nodded Cody seemed to deflate even more.

"Did he not tell you?" Chris asked hesitantly.

Cody slowly shook his head. "I haven't talked to Randy since the day I asked him to come here. He didn't even tell me about John. I had to drag it out of Ted. Randy hasn't answered one of my phone calls since then. Do you think he's mad at me? That maybe he thinks I set him up, asking him to come over here?"

He just shrugged. "I don't know. I mean I know he's mad at me, so I haven't tried to contact him. Maybe he's just busy?"

Cody didn't respond, he just seemed to sink even deeper into the couch.

* * *

><p>John sighed as he stared at Randy's sleeping form. The knowing tone Randy had taken on when they were leaving the restaurant made he not want to give in and see him later that nigh. But who the hell was he kidding? There was something seriously wrong with him because he couldn't keep himself away from the bastard.<p>

Earlier in the evening he tried to do everything in his power to ignore the pull of going over to Randy's apartment. He worked out, sorted through things in his apartment, washed his cars, hell he even gave his parents a call. But none of that was enough.

How long until enough was enough? Would it ever be enough? Would he ever tire of the way Randy made him feel or how good the sex was?

It wasn't something he liked to think about. Because there was no good ending to whatever it was they were doing and one day he was going to have to put an end to it.

Randy groaned and stretched as he began to wake up. "Stop staring at me."

"I wouldn't have to stare at you if you would wake your lazy ass up."

"I'm not lazy, just tired. The average person is after they've worked a full day that wasn't just giving interviews on the radio and tv." John ignored the jab and continued to stare at him. Randy stared back. Finally after two minutes of holding each other's gazes, John looked away.

"I talked to Ted today. He said Cody's really torn up because you've been ignoring him."

"Sometimes I feel that Cody and Nick are playing a game to see who can be the biggest drama queen in Randy's life." Randy said as he sat up to lean against the headboard.

"Nick's still a problem?" John would be the first to admit he was slightly intimidated by Nick. The kid was like a vicious guard dog when it came to Randy. And if the awkward dinner after the photo shoot was anything to go by, the kid was not happy about the break up or willing to let Randy go. "He's not a problem, just a nuisance." John watched as Randy began to fidget picking at the sheet that was covering his waist. John now knew that this was a sign of Randy needing his nicotine fix and was soon proved right when Randy leant across him to grab an electronic cigarette from the bedside table.

"What does that have anything to do with not talking to Cody?"

"It doesn't." John was confused. "So you're just ignoring Cody for the hell of it?"

"No." The lack of a further explanation only frustrated John further. He was still silently stewing in his new found anger when Randy spoke again five minutes later. "I'm not talking to Cody, because that would mean dealing with a much larger problem I really don't feel like dealing with. Knowing Cody, he's already snooped around and he's going to want to discuss Dave being back, and that is the absolute last thing I want to do right now."

"Who is Dave?" Randy's mini rant did nothing more than further confuse John. Who the hell was this Dave, why was he back, and why had it thrown Randy off so much? "No one, that's who he is so just fucking drop it."

The more he thought about it, the more things began to fall into place. Randy had been ignoring Cody for two weeks. Two weeks ago Randy had shown up at his place off of his game. So two weeks ago must have been when this Dave guy came back into the picture.

"Don't talk to me like that asshole." Randy shot John and amused look. "I'll talk to you how ever I damn well please."

The annoyance shot up again and John wanted to strangle Randy. He changed his mind. It would not be hard to end whatever he had going on with Randy. The guy was a stupid, selfish, annoying, rude, mean prick. But damn did he know how to use that prick well.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>_I don't think sorry can begin to explain how I feel about the wait for this chapter. But I am very sorry. A lot of shit came up in my life and it became impossible to find the motivation to write. Though every time one of you would send me a message checking in and asking for an update, I wrote a little more of this chapter. Thank you for your endless support of this story. I will never leave it unfinished. Things have calmed down a little for me and I've got (some) stability in my life, so I promise the next update won't be eight months from now. _


	16. Sink Into Me

**Sink Into Me  
><strong>_Now tell me that you're better,_  
><em>and you rather just forget,<em>  
><em>that things have got so far.<em>  
><em>You tell me that you're better,<em>  
><em>and you rather just forget,<em>  
><em>that things have got too far.<em>

_Hey [x12]_  
><em>You're all I see,<em>  
><em>sink into me.<em>  
><em>Sharpen your teeth, <em>  
><em>sink into me<em>  
><em>Sink into me (sink in, sink in)<br>**-Taking Back Sunday**_

Randy knew that eventually he would have to stop pretending the Dave situation didn't exist. He didn't like having to continually ignore Chris and Cody because they were his two closest friends. But as much as he missed them, he disliked the idea of having to deal with Dave even more.

He was annoyed and irritated. So he did what he did best when he was backed into a proverbial corner. Work his ass off in the office and fuck John's brains out in the bedroom. The idea that somehow being with John would be a good way to get over the sexual attraction was laughable at this point. If anything each time left him wanting more and counting down the time before they could meet somewhere or sneak off for an illicit romp.

At the moment he was only three and a half hours past their last exploit and he was already mentally clearing his night schedule to fit in another. Randy didn't like John. He still considered him to be the same peachy keen, all muscle no brain talentless actor he always was. But he would admit that his presence had become less annoying to be around. It helped that the sex was so good. Everyone knew men would put up just about anything for good sex.

In a moment of temporary insanity he almost thought to give Nick another go –sex only of course-because he was afraid he was losing his edge of hatred towards John. He had made it across town and was standing outside of his building before he realized what a terrible move he had been about to make. Instead he headed to some low key club around the corner and picked up a guy there. He was hotter than John. The guy, whose name Randy couldn't remember for the life of him, was a model and knew his way around the bedroom. But at the end of the exchange, Randy felt that he wasn't nearly as satisfied as he as after a bout with John.

This he blamed on the fact that yes, John was a damn good lay. But also because of the power he felt when they were together. Randy was the last man John should have ever trusted to keep his mouth shut about them sleeping together. But he couldn't help himself because sex with Randy was that damn good. That's what Randy told himself the reasoning had to be at least. The thought of the power he held didn't just make him instantly as hard as a steel pipe. It also shot little sparks of pleasure through his veins. It was like the strongest of drugs and damn was he addicted.

He sat at his desk in a daze lost to his thoughts and memories when he was suddenly snapped out of it by fingers rapidly snapping in front of his face. "-even alive?" Randy looked up to the body the fingers were attached to and came face to face with what he had been expecting for the past three and a half weeks. Cody had finally had enough of the silent treatment. "What are you doing here?"

Cody looked taken aback by Randy's harsh question and froze for a few seconds before bringing his arm back down to his side and regaining whatever confidence it was that brought him there. "I'm here to talk to you asshole! You've been ignoring me for almost a month! Normal people don't do that Randy. They don't just shut their best friend out of their life for no apparent reason!" Randy reclined in his chair and linked his hands together behind his head. He then gave Cody a look that was a cross between bemusement and anger. Eventually it all cleared and there was just a smile left.

"You're right Cody. I was an asshole for ignoring you for so long. I've been really busy, but I know that's not an excuse. I understand how stressed you are with the wedding and it was a dick of me to ignore you for so long. Forgive me?" The apology should have appeased Cody, but it hadn't. If anything he just felt even more anger bubble up inside of him. He had come prepared to ream Randy out and argue with him before making him grovel for forgiveness. Randy giving it without any true yelling on Cody's part just made him feel cheated. It didn't help that he had that stupid smug smirk on his face. So Cody did what anyone in his position would have done. He picked up the nearest object on Randy's desk-which happened to be a foam stress ball- and chucked it at his face. The ball hit right between Randy's eyes with a satisfying thud. And just like that he ironically felt all of his anger drain from his body, so he slouched down into the chair behind him. "Yeah, whatever I forgive you."

Randy laughed and picked the ball up from where it had landed in his lap. "I really have been busy, I had to fire Evan and my new assistant isn't nearly half as competent as he was."

"You fired Evan? Poor kid, he's so in love with you it's painful to watch." Randy just shrugged. "He fucked up and lost the book. No one loses the book. That shit just doesn't happen. We had to change the entire layout of the magazine less than a week before we went to press because of it. But whatever catch me up on what I missed in the past few weeks."

Randy just hoped that Cody would take his easy apology as a sign not to bring up Dave. The absolute last thing he wanted to do was talk about Dave with anyone. And he knew Cody would love to talk about what Dave being back meant. "Nothing much has happened. Things are going smoothly I guess. We've got a venue and date, so now it's just the little things that need to fall into place.

"I don't know if you remember or not but Johnny's fight is tomorrow. Because he's going for the title, Chris thought it would be a good idea if we had a celebratory party afterwards whether he wins or loses, so please don't forget to come. Johnny would be crushed." Randy nodded, he hadn't forgotten about the fight. Especially since Johnny had taken a special liking to his in apartment gym over the past few weeks to train. It was during one of his training sessions that he kindly warned Randy that he had invited Nick to the fight because he felt bad for him. Randy was not looking forward to the stupid fight.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing tomorrow night?" Randy asked as he and John lay on their backs sprawled out on his bed. Upon arriving home, Randy had texted John to come over to his place. But to his surprise, five minutes later as he was just beginning to relax in the shower, he felt the door slide open and a body enter the shower. Apparently, John had already been on his way over when Randy had invited him. After another mind blowing bout of sex, they had dried off and collapsed onto the bed, the closest horizontal surface.<p>

"I don't know?" John started uncertain about what he might have planned for the night and equally uncertain about where Randy could be going with the question. "If you are free, come to Johnny's fight. He's going for the championship and it's kind of a big deal." He turned over from his back onto his side so he was facing John, giving his body an appreciative once over. Although they had just finished their last round, Randy could feel the slow burn in his lower belly begin again. "We've got seats and everyone is going including Ted, there is also an after party to celebrate if he wins and cheer him up if he loses that Chris is throwing so you should come to that too. Basically, don't plan anything for tomorrow night because you'll be spending it with me." John rolled his eyes at the wink and leer Randy gave him. He was unsure if it would have been the best idea to go to the fight not only because he didn't want Randy's friends to get the wrong idea about them, but also because he was constantly reminding himself to be careful about matters involving being out with Randy in a public setting. But there was also the fact that with the way he and Randy had been vigorously going at it over the last weeks, he had gotten to know Johnny a lot better than he had before. Johnny had been taking full advantage of Randy's gym and it had led to he and John having a lot of conversations in the kitchen and he genuinely liked the kid.

Randy on the other hand, had ulterior motives for asking John to come to the fight. He knew that if he didn't have someone there to protect him from Nick things were going to end badly. Then there was also the possibility of Dave being at one of both of the events and it made his stomach lurch in the worst of ways. He needed a distraction and John, with the banter between the two of them and the way he gave back to Randy as good as he got seemed like the perfect way to distract himself.

"I think I have something scheduled, for tomorrow night. I'll come if I can" Was John's nonchalant answer. Randy, not wanting John to know how much he needed him to be present rolled over away from John and grabbed his e-cigarette from the bedside table. "Whatever."

* * *

><p>"Are you ready for tonight?" Johnny looked up from his food at Nick who was staring across at him. He didn't really know when or how in the last two weeks the two had forged some kind of friendship, but he did know that it was comfortable. Their friendship was a bit odd and unhealthy because most times their conversation drifted back to the two men who they had a one sided love for, but Nick understood. Chris was sweet and tried to protect him and make him see his faults, but Nick knew. He knew how much it hurt, and how everything was easier said than done and how part of him didn't want to be over Cody. Nick knew because he was in a similar situation. "Yeah, I'm ready. I've been training hard. I've watched footage; I feel like I know how he sets up most of his moves." Nick nodded in approval. "So you know that when he goes in for all of his takedowns that he gives himself away by leaning to the right first?"<p>

Johnny gave Nick a look of mild annoyance before going back to his food. "Yes, I did notice that. I'm surprised you noticed it as well." Nick shrugged, "I realized that without Randy to give all of my attention to, I didn't have much else to do. The key is in avoiding his takedowns; his strikes are very powerful once he has you down. I still don't fully understand why you choose to fight as a heavyweight instead of slimming down to be in the light heavyweight division. These guys are so much bigger than you are!" Nick had taken a quick interest in mixed martial arts once he began hanging out with Johnny, especially the UFC fights. It truly was a welcome distraction from thoughts of Randy and the bodies of the men were to die for. "Nick thanks for all of the insight, but I've got this. I've been working towards this day for the past fifteen years of my life. I'm going to win. And as I told you, heavyweight works better for me because I don't have to worry about making weight. Plus because I don't have as much bulk, I'm faster than the other guys. It was a conscious decision."

He nodded and started picking at his own food, much of which he hadn't touched since they sat down for brunch. "Is Cody coming?" Nick didn't miss the way Johnny's shoulders stiffened before he quickly regained his composure and put his aloof mask back on. "Yeah, he is. Randy is as well. They don't miss my big fights." "I'm getting the feeling that tonight is going to be a lot of fun."

Johnny snorted, "For once I'm glad I'll be in the octagon possibly getting the shit kicked out of me instead of in the audience with you guys." Nick laughed as he lightly shoved Johnny's shoulder. "You won't be getting the shit kicked out of you! You're going to win. I know you will." Johnny just smiled. He knew that when Randy eventually broke up with Nick, he would have been happy that it happened, but now he found himself being happy for a different reason. The Nick he got to know outside of Randy's presence was not as bad of a guy as he always imagined him to be. He was actually a pretty genuine guy and had they not broken up, he never would have gotten to know the other man the way he had and their codependent friendship was just about everything to him at the moment.

* * *

><p>Randy rolled his shoulders as he rode the elevator up to the arena. He had purposefully chosen to show up late to the event because he figured the less amount of time he spent around Nick the better things would be for him. He sighed as the doors opened and he was quickly assaulted with the sounds of flesh hitting flesh and the deafening roar of the crowd. Cody had already texted him five times asking where he was but he hadn't mentioned anything about John being there. He also hadn't received any texts or calls from John asking where he was so he was annoyed by that as well.<p>

Upon entering the section his seat was located, Randy immediately felt his mood drop from annoyed to fully pissed off. Showing up late hadn't helped him. In an attempt to make the night as least painful as possible, he assumed Cody had played a bit of musical chairs, but it still left him with the only open seat, being sandwiched between Cody and Nick. To Cody's left sat Ted and to Nick's right sat Chris and down on Chris' right sat Dave. He had mentally prepared himself to face Nick, it wasn't a big deal. Nick was easy to handle, but what hadn't even crossed his mind was the possibility of Dave being there. It threw wrench in his preparation for the night. Because if Dave was at the fight, it was guaranteed that he would also be at the after party. That was something he was not sure he could deal with. Randy didn't know what kind of super power move Nick had pulled to sit to Chris' left but he sure as hell didn't like it, but he was also glad it ensured him not having to sit next to Dave.

When he met Cody's eye as he slid into the isle, the look he gave him was very apologetic. "I tried" was all that was whispered as Randy took his seat. He looked over at Nick who was focused in on what was happening in the ring, but he shot Randy a quick glance over and gave him a huge grin. "I'm dying for the main event to happen. I know he's going to win, but I just want it to be over already so my nerves and anxiety can die down!" Randy just gave a noncommittal grunt in response.

For the rest of the match that was taking place in the ring Randy sat taunt, anxious for something to happen from the Dave end of the row. Both Cody and Nick made multiple attempts at conversation, but Randy couldn't take any of it. He could hear Dave and Chris talking about different things and it didn't help to ease the edge he was on. He honestly felt that he was seconds away from snapping like a rubber band. "Okay so last chance for bets, Randy do you want in?"

He was trying so hard to tune everyone out, he almost didn't hear Chris when he spoke. "I can't believe you guys are betting on this. It's terrible." Chris just rolled his eyes at Nick and gave Randy a questioning look. "I'll pass; I've got the most money here anyway. It wouldn't be fair for me to steal from you guys because I will win."

Everyone let out an audible scoff. "Taking the easy way out as always, no surprise there" Randy could feel the last string that was holding him together snap. He was up out of his seat in seconds and ready to get into another verbal sparring match with Dave, but Nick was up just as quickly and was pushing him backwards out of the aisle. "Come on, I need something to drink before the match or I'll pass out from the anxiety." Randy just shoved Nick's hands off his shoulders and turned around to walk back out, not meeting anyone's eyes along the way.

Nick was smart enough to stay silent during the walk to the concession stand. It wasn't until he had his beer in hand and they were leaning against the wall by the entrance to the section their seats were in that he finally tried talking to Randy. "Before I realized that was the Dave of your past, I knew things were a little off when Cody said to save a seat for you next to me." Randy gave a noncommittal grunt in response. "This is going to sound really hypocritical and ironic coming from me, but you really shouldn't show him how much he gets to you." This time he let out a laugh. "I know. But it's different, you broke up with me a month ago, and for a stupid reason at that, so I'm allowed to try and convince you of your stupidity. Letting Dave know he gets under your skin after so long is like waving a giant flag telling him you're still hurt which gives him motive to continue doing it."

Randy looked down into Nick's eyes and held them in a long stare. "I didn't ask for your assessment and opinion of the situation. You don't know what you're talking about so drop it." Nick's response was a knowing smile and slight shrug. "Johnny's up soon, so I'm going to head back in. You coming?" Randy shook his head no so Nick leant up and went to place a kiss to Randy's lips, but Randy turned his head at the last moment so all he caught was the corner of his mouth. Nick gave a self-depreciating laugh and turned to go back into the seating area.

He didn't return for the rest of the fight, he knew Johnny would understand. He also knew that if he were to go back in there, no one would be able to hold him back if Dave made another snide comment.

* * *

><p>By the time he made it to Chris' apartment for the after party, it was a good two hours after the fight had ended. He had spent most of the time in a bar trying to get drunk enough to deal with the shit show he knew was to come later that night. When he felt he had reached a sufficient level of intoxication he closed his tab and let his driver know that he was ready to head out.<p>

Immediately upon reaching Chris' apartment Randy gave everyone he saw his line of vision a tight smile before making a beeline for the kitchen where he knew the alcohol would be. "I knew you were a diva, but this is beyond fashionably late." Randy had prepared himself to immediately snap at anyone who made any snide comment towards him. He was way past the point of dealing with shit from everyone. "What is this, high school? I can show up to anything whenever I damn well please." It wasn't until he finished pouring his drink and turned around that he actually saw who had made the comment. He was genuinely surprised to see John on the other side of the kitchen leant up against the counter.

"Cena, I wasn't expecting to see you here." Randy was sure the relief that flashed across his face was transparent. John was a guaranteed release. He didn't care if the release came through sex or from a heated argument, he was just glad there was someone there he could take his anger out on without ending up in a worse mood or feeling like he was picking on them. "I had business that needed to be taken care of earlier so I couldn't go to the fight, I did catch the end of it though. Johnny put in some serious work."

Randy felt a twinge of guilt at not having gone to congratulate Johnny on his win. He hadn't even checked to see if Johnny was back in from the arena yet. While he was at the bar he made sure to watch the fight so he knew that Johnny had won by TKO in the fifth round, but he still did feel a little bad about not sticking around to watch it live and cheer him on. "Yeah he kicked ass. Is he here yet?" John shook his head in response.

Even with Johnny not being there yet, Randy knew it wouldn't benefit him to just hide in the kitchen until he did arrive so he took a deep breath and pushed off the counter he was leaning and walked towards the doorway. On his way out he stopped by John to quickly whisper in his ear, keeping an eye on the other random people who filled the kitchen "It's going to be torture waiting until this is over to nail that sweet ass of yours." He didn't even look to see John's response, he just continued to head out of the kitchen.

The small decrease his annoyance and anger had taken with the short conversation he had with John was quickly gone once he entered the living room and saw Nick in a corner talking to Dave in hushed tones. Before he could do anything Cody stepped in front of him. "Thank God you're finally here. I was starting to get worried."

"What the hell is that going on over there?" Randy replied briskly, eyes still locked on Dave and Nick in the corner. "Well if you're lucky, that could be both of your psycho exes possibly getting together and out of your life for good." Cody just shrugged at the glare Randy gave him. "What? We can all wish right?"

Randy on the other hand was not amused. Knowing both of the men very well, he didn't even want to humor his mind with the possibilities of what the two could be talking about. But he couldn't decide if the better option was to ignore it or break it up. The decision was made for him when Johnny finally walked into the apartment.

Cheers and shouts of congratulations were said to him and the excited energy that was already in the apartment doubled. After doing a round and saying hi to everyone Johnny finally came over to where Cody, Randy, Ted and now John stood. "Looks like someone managed to be more fashionably late than Randy." John said with a smile as he clapped Johnny on the back. "Yeah, well the difference is this is actually my party. Randy shows up to functions that don't even revolve around him late."

"Haha, yeah whatever. We all know the parties don't actually start until I walk through the door." Randy smirked and finally tore his eyes away from where Dave and Nick were still talking.

"No seriously, you kicked ass tonight Johnny. You deserve that title and I'm glad you finally got it!" Cody smiled and gave Johnny a slight pat on the shoulder. "Thanks guys, I guess that means now it's time to get stupid drunk and celebrate." Everyone let out loud cheers and dragged him into the kitchen to start the first of many rounds of shots.

Three hours later, Randy was feeling _really _nice. He had forgotten about the whole Dave and Nick thing. Hell, he had forgotten they were even in the apartment. Being naturally competitive and having that side multiplied by a thousand whenever he was around John, he had been going drink for drink and shot for shot with the man. What he failed to remember however was that he had started with quite a lot in him already while John had stated sober. So while John was pretty drunk himself, laughing loudly at everything anyone said, Randy was _smashed_.

Of course, Chris was the only person in the apartment who was near sober because he was too afraid of letting so many dunk people wander around in his apartment. "Randy, I think it's time you called your driver and went home." Randy was prepared to argue with Chris and tell him that he was being a boring party pooper, but he turned around too quickly and stumbled to regain his balance. There was nothing left for him to hold on to, so instead he ended up falling over into a potted plant. "Okay maybe you're right. I'll just go get my coat out of the closet." Chris just sighed and continued on with the task of clearing all of the inebriated guests out of his apartment.

Fifteen minutes later Randy had finally managed to pull himself out of the plant and towards the closet. He faced another dilemma however when he entered the closet and couldn't find the light switch. Using his phone as a light source, Randy fumbled around but couldn't find anything that resembled his sports coat. He was about to give up when he heard someone else stumble in behind him. "Why the hell is it so dark in here? Where the hell are the coats?"

"John is that you?" Randy reached out in front of him to try and see if he could recognize John by touch only but ended up smacking him in the face with his phone. "Oww, what the hell Randy? My face is my money maker!"

"Yeah because you and I both know that brain of yours isn't going to get you anywhere." Randy snickered out as he dropped his hands and walked up to John so they were standing eye to eye. "Looks like I've got you alone in a closet again Cena." Randy said with a leer.

"That's nice and all, but I can't figure out for the life of me why a New York City apartment would have more than one walk in closet in the hallway. What a waste of space." John said as he looked around at all of the junk that was pilled around them in the closet.

"Forget about it. I'm horny and I've had to stare at you all night without being able to touch you." Randy said as he leant in to kiss John who didn't object and retuned the kiss with equal lust.

Outside of the closet, the party was beginning to wind down. Nick was surprisingly having a really good time. He had gone against his better judgment earlier and approached Dave to figure out what he was trying to do with the whole Randy situation. The conversation didn't go well. Dave laughed at him and told him it was cute that he had managed to hold Randy's interest for so long, but he could never be the man Randy wanted. Nick, feeling slightly insulted huffed and told Dave he didn't seem to be the man Randy wanted either seeing as he wouldn't even talk to him. They traded insults for a while before Nick finally just told Dave that he was being pathetic and wasting his time, and ultimately only making Randy hate him even more. Dave just chuckled and told him they would see who won in the end.

Feeling slightly disgusted and a little apprehensive about the future and Dave's plans, Nick did a round of the party trying to locate Johnny. He had only seen him in passing and he wanted to congratulate him and berate him a little for allowing his opponent to get a few takedowns in. He spotted Johnny in the kitchen, but he was talking to Cody, Chris and Randy. Nick could hear that the men were talking about him. After some choice words from Cody and Randy about him, Nick decided that he had heard enough and strode into the kitchen to get a drink, ignoring the men in the corner who had quieted with his entry. He had his back towards them as he prepared his drink but he could feel their gazes on him as he threw a shot back.

"Don't let them get to you. They're just being idiots." He looked over to his left and saw that Johnny was leant up against the counter and that the rest of the guys had cleared out. "Please, that's nothing. I've heard worse from the twinks in line at the club when the bouncers let me cut it back in the day."

Johnny chucked and Nick was glad that he chose not to comment on his shaking hands. "I'm hungry, what do you say we get out of here and get some pizza? I know you want to yell at me for allowing those takedowns." Nick smiled and nodded. "I just need to get my coat first. I'll meet you by the door?"

Johnny nodded and Nick walked out of the kitchen. He was glad that even if everyone else was being stupid, Johnny was friendly to him. He walked over to the closet, retrieved his coat and headed over to the door to meet Johnny, but something stopped him in his tracks. As he passed by what he assumed was a utility closet, he heard noise. Normally he would have just ignored it and whoever it was that seemed to be getting frisky in the closet, but he heard a low moan that was all too familiar to him.

He felt his stomach clench and his heart constrict painfully. Like many of the other times he had to face this situation he was stuck with the difficult task of if he wanted to see who it was Randy was fucking or not. Most times he would peek just to see who the other guy was and reassure himself that they were nowhere near as hot as he was, but he also didn't want to look and ruin the night he had managed to turn around.

In the end his curiosity won out and he felt himself walking over to the door and peeking inside. What he saw was enough to make him gasp, but luckily the two men were so wrapped up in each other they didn't notice the light spilling into the closet from the hallway or the noise Nick had made.

Quickly getting over his shock at seeing Randy rapidly pumping into John who was pressed against the back wall, Nick took out his phone, snapped a few photos and even managed to get a short video.

He quietly shut the door and smiled to himself. "Are you ready?" Johnny asked from where he stood by the door. Nick nodded and walked over to where he stood. The night had taken a serious turn for the better. He couldn't help shooting Cody and then Dave satisfied smirks as he left the apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>_ There are no words for how sorry I am for the wait. Shit happens. But I'm trying! I promise! Three years ago I outlined the crap out of this story, so it's all there. I just have to actually write the chapters. I've always promised it won't go unfinished, and I'm keeping that promise. Thank you all for your continued vigilance and support. _


End file.
